Nature Humaine
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Huddy Fiction. Gardons le suspens, pas de résumé xD en fait je ne sais pas comment résumer cette fic lol, je sais juste que c'est l'une de mes premières fics et que je la poste ici bien tard
1. Chapter 1

_ Bon alors et ce mal de gorge?  
_ Et bien...  
House prit un siège et s'assit. Il tourna son visage vers la vieille femme et sourit.  
_ Picotement? Sensation de brulure? (_ma touche d'accent circonflexe marche pas désolée_)  
_ Plus vers le picotement. Mais dites moi? Vous etes vraiment le docteur House?  
_ Bien sur! Faites AAAAH!  
_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Le docteur posa la languette en plastique sur sa langue et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gorge.  
_ Je vois. se dit-il.  
_ Non parce que j'ai entendu parler de vous et j'avoue que j'appréhendais et...  
_ Vos yeux vous ont-ils piqués pendant un instant? Avez-vous eu le nez irrité? Envie d'éternuer?  
_ Oui à toutes vos questions...  
Elle le regarda prendre ses notes avec ce meme sourire avenant. Ça devenait presque effrayant.  
_ Vous etes sur que vous etes ...  
_ Docteur Grégory House! Oui!  
Une lueur d'amusement traversa son regard. Il posa le calepin et se tourna vers la vieille femme qui semblait perplexe.  
_ Bien, alors c'est simple. Il va falloir changer de produit nettoyant et surtout... Portez un masque quand vous faites votre ménage.  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. La vieille dame descendit du lit et prit ses affaires sans lacher le diagnosticien des yeux.  
Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.  
La vieille femme tituba un instant et le regarda avec un air ahuri.  
_ Vous etes vraiment le docteur ...  
_ Au revoir! Faites attention à vous surtout!  
Il lui claqua la porte au nez.  
Wilson qui avait suivi la scène se pinça le bras pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Il se rapprocha alors de la standardiste.  
_ Je reve ou le docteur House vient de faire la bise à cette vieille femme?  
La standardiste ne répondit pas. Mais Wilson compris vite à son air effaré et à sa bouche ouverte qu'elle avait assisté à la scène elle aussi.  
Le cancérologue entra dans la salle d'examen.  
_ Eh! Wilson! Comment vas? s'exclama House à sa vue.  
_ On est quel jour aujourd'hui?  
_ Le 24 Avril...  
_ O.K donc le premier est déjà passé... Tu peux m'expliquer alors?  
House grimpa sur le lit et fit un grand sourire à son ami.  
_ T'expliquer quoi?  
_ Tu viens d'embrasser une patiente, de lui dire au revoir et de lui dire de faire attention! Où est mon ami? Qu'avez-vous fait du docteur House? Rendez le moi!  
Le diagnosticien éclata de rire.  
_ Je suis bel et bien le docteur House.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer en si peu de temps? Tu es toujours infirme... Tu as arrêté la vicodine! Tu devrais etre exécrable avec tout le monde! Meme moi! Où est l'erreur?!  
_ Why? Why? Tell'em that is human nature...  
_ House!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Et c'est quoi ce sourire qui ne quitte pas ton visage? Sérieux tu m'inquiètes là! C'est un pari c'est ça? Un nouveau jeu?  
_ Rho! Arrete! Le dernier pari que j'ai fait remonte à plus d'une semaine et je l'ai gagné!  
_ Oh oh oh! Non! TU as perdu! Tu as meme triché!  
_ N'importe quoi!  
_ Tu t'es jeté!! s'exclama Wilson.  
_ Non je me suis fais...  
_ Oh arrete la mauvaise foi!  
_ Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. C'est toi qui est mauvais perdant...  
Il lui fit une moue enfantine et se dandina sur le lit.  
Wilson décida de prendre son air menaçant.  
_ House!  
_ Oui?  
_ Je veux savoir!  
_ Tu sauras en temps voulu. dit House avec un air énigmatique.  
_ C'est elle n'est-ce pas?  
Le diagnosticien ne répondit pas mais Wilson connaissait son ami et son regard lui suffit.  
_ Wilson.  
_ Hum?  
_ J'ai des patients qui attendent.  
_ Waw! Mais c'est qu'elle t'a fait un lavage du cerveau!  
House éclata de rire.  
_ Promis! Je te raconterai. Mais pour l'instant...Sors de cette salle d'examen!  
_ Très bien très bien! Mais laisse moi prendre au moins une photo! Un House faisant ses consultations c'est collector!  
_ Dehors!  
Wilson s'exécuta avec un grand sourire.

To Be Continued... (TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the Past** _

_Deux semaines auparavant_

_ Elle convulse! s'écria Cameron  
_ J'avais remarqué merci...Appelez une infirmière.  
House sortit de la chambre en baillant et se retrouva face à :  
_ Cuddy! Pour changer...  
_ House en moins d'une heure vous avez fait cinq biopsies sans mon consentement!  
_ Depuis quand le voleur demande son consentement à sa victime? Depuis quand le violeur... Mauvais exemple... Si je vais plus loin je vais finir en fauteuil roulant... Je le sens...C'est comme la fois dernière ou votre pied s'est retrouvé devant le mien et que je me suis étalé...  
_ Fermez là House! Deux semaines de consultations en plus!  
_ Mais certainement! Appelez aussi le père fouettard et demandez lui le nec plus ultra! C'est le fouet avec le manche en bambou et...  
Cuddy tourna les talons et ne prit pas la peine d'entendre la suite. House en profita pour reluquer ses... Elle stoppa net et lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Au lieu de me mater, allez en consultation!  
_ Le jour où vous arrêterez de bomber vos fesses et de rouler votre caisse je ne materai plus!  
_ Je ne peux rien faire contre la nature!  
_ C'est la nature qui vous dit de faire des exercices tous les soirs pour les raffermir?  
Elle étouffa une imprécation et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.  
Wilson qui avait suivit la scène...à croire qu'il ne travaille pas non plus celui là! s'approcha de son ami et lui glissa:  
_ C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la faire enrager. A croire que c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour pouvoir la voir tous les jours.  
_ Ce soir au Thaïlandais c'est criquet farcis au menu. Ça te dit?  
_ 100 Dollars que tu ne peux pas rester dix jours sans lui balancer tes paroles cocasses, sans arriver comme un ouragan dans son bureau...  
_ Comme un ouragan....Stéphanie de Monaco! _(A la façon des inconnus)_  
_ ... Sans la faire péter un câble... Sans la voir! Sans lui adresser la parole!  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver au juste?  
_ D'après toi.  
_ Je ne sais pas moi...Que la terre est aussi ronde que sa paire de...  
_ House ne tourne pas autour du pot! Tu aimes Cuddy! Et ta seule façon de lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à elle est de la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque! Tu espères quoi comme ça? Qu'elle finisse dans un hôpital?  
_ Mais on n'y est déjà! Ce serait le comble qu'elle aille autre part! Qu'elle vendue si c'était le cas!  
L'approche de Cameron mit fin à la conversation. Wilson fit mine d'être occupé à lire une affiche.  
_ C'est bon, elle est stable à nouveau.  
_ Ben alors?! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! Vous voulez qu'elle replonge? Allez me chercher ce qu'elle a! J'ai une partie de ni oui ni non à finir avec Wilson.  
Cameron leva les yeux au plafond et s'éloigna en maugréant.  
House se tourna vers Wilson qui venait de relire la même phrase pour la sixième fois.  
_ Alors comme ça tu crois que j'aime Cuddy?  
_ Oui?  
_ Si tu penses à quelque chose de sexuel oui bien sur! Même toi je suis certain que tu as...  
_ Non House! Je parle d'amour.  
Le diagnosticien fit mine de vomir.  
_ Ce mot me répugne Wilson tu le sais alors pourquoi me torturer ainsi! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire!?  
Il venait de s'adresser à une infirmière qui s'était plantée devant l'affiche.  
_ Wilson l'a déjà faites celle là! L'annonce se lit en dix secondes! Vous n'avez personne à expédier au paradis?!  
Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et s'éloigna.  
_ Très bien. reprit House. 100 dollars! Marché conclu!  
Ils se serrèrent la main et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Wilson allant annoncer à un patient qu'il avait un cancer et House allant jouer à la PSP et lancer des pics à Foreman pour son plus grand plaisir.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Trois jours plus tard_

_ Ouch...ouch...ouch...ouch...  
Foreman entra dans la pièce et se retrouva face à House qui ne cessait de se taper la tête sur son bureau.  
_ Docteur House.  
_ Ouch...il tapa plus fort. Aouw!  
Alors qu'il se massait le front en injuriant le bureau, Foreman se demanda s'il n'avait pas de corde chez lui... Autant se pendre tout de suite pour abréger ses souffrances.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-il enfin.  
_ Je réfléchis à la théorie freudienne. Celle dans laquelle il avance qu'ils existe des idiots irrécupérables sur cette terre! Je crois que je tiens un exemple! Ça prouve que l'idiotie est une maladie incurable!  
_ Vous avez arrêtez la vicodine?  
House sortit de son tiroir une boite de comprimés et la regarda avec un air d'abruti.  
_ J'crois pas non!  
_ L'étage pour les malades mentaux c'est au dessus...  
_ Ben alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Foreman soupira et lui tendit le dossier.  
_ Jetez un œil là dessus.  
_ Humpf. fit le diagnosticien. Allez demander à Cuddy si vous pouvez faire une biopsie complète.  
_ D'habitude c'est vous qui...  
_ Pas envie! Elle ne va pas vous manger! Certes elle ressemble à une sorcière mais c'est une gentille.  
Foreman reprit le dossier et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il se passait quelque chose, il le sentait.  
_ Bon où j'en étais?! Ah oui!  
Il recommença à se taper la tête sur le bureau.  
Foreman tourna les talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wilson. Celui-ci se pencha sur le coté et lança un regard moqueur à son ami.  
_ A peine trois jours et tu perds la boule. Tu vas perdre!  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Foreman troublé par leur comportement.  
_ Criquet chéri va jouer avec tes sex toy tu veux bien? Et laisse moi réfléchir aux énigmes de la nature humaine!  
Wilson éclata de rire.  
_ Mon Dieu! Tu es plus accro que je ne le pensais!  
_ De quoi parlez vous?!  
_ De ta ...  
_ J'ai parié avec House qu'il ne tiendrait pas dix jours sans adresser la parole à Cuddy, sans la voir.  
Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Foreman.  
_ 200 dollars! Vous craquez dans trois jours!  
_ Depuis quand impose-t-on un quota ethnique dans les paris? Je veux bien sur les chaines de télévision mais pas...  
_ Vous prenez le pari ou pas?!  
_ Il ne voudrait pas perdre 300 dollars voyons!  
_ Marché conclu! s'étrangla House.  
Il se leva de son siège puis...plongea sous son bureau.  
Wilson et Foreman se lancèrent des regards étonnés jusqu'à ce que Cuddy entre dans la pièce.  
_ Où est House?  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant sa voix. Ils firent volte face et affichèrent des sourires niais. Ils comprenaient mieux l'attitude du diagnosticien.  
_ Il vient de partir en consultation! s'exclama Wilson avec de grands gestes.  
Foreman lança un regard exaspéré au cancérologue. Vachement naturelle comme réaction!  
_ Docteur Cuddy, j'aurais besoin de votre accord pour faire une biopsie... Le patient...  
_ Bien entendu! Allez-y!  
Elle se tourna vers Wilson et leva un sourcil.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux? House disparait et vous perdez vos moyens dès que j'approche.  
_ Vous êtes parano Cuddy! Wilson lui fit un timide sourire.  
_ Foreman, que faites vous encore là? Vous ne deviez pas faire une biopsie? demanda Cuddy sans lâcher le cancérologue de son regard circonspect.  
Foreman quitta la pièce, réprimant un sourire. Cuddy marcha sur ses pas. Quand elle disparu de son champs de vision, Wilson poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
En voulant se relever, House se cogna la tête, dérapa et se retrouva allongé sur le sol.  
Wilson se pencha au dessus de son ami et lui lança :  
_ Prépare tes billets.  
Le diagnosticien le fusilla du regard. Le cancérologue quitta la pièce à son tour, le laissant couché sur le sol. House croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un long soupir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant de mal à l'éviter ou encore à l'ignorer. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il n'ait envie de descendre à son bureau ou encore de faire une belle connerie pour l'obliger à courir derrière lui et le réprimander.  
_ Humpf. fit-il

***

_Deux jours plus tard_

House marcha en direction de l'ascenseur, dos au mur et journal devant le visage... Très discret en effet... Alors que tout le monde le regardait passer... (Il était si discret!) Il se demanda avec qui Cuddy pouvait bien être au téléphone. Elle était tout sourire. Ça n'était surement pas son conseiller fiscal.  
Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, baissa son journal et scruta les alentours. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait-il ainsi? Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de sa supérieur. Leur regard se croisèrent. Elle se leva.  
_ Nom de Dieu!  
Il s'excita sur le bouton d'appel. L'ascenseur arriva enfin. Il y entra et s'excita sur le bouton du deuxième étage.  
_ Ferme toi! Ferme toi!  
Cuddy approchait...  
_ Ferme toi!  
_ House!  
Elle accéléra le pas. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent au grand soulagement de House. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, sachant pertinemment que Cuddy devait surement monter les marches à toute vitesse pour l'intercepter au niveau de son bureau.  
_ J'aurai du rester chez moi. se dit-il.  
Arrivé sur le toit, il inspira profondément. Il prit un cachet de vicodine et le goba.  
_ Que faites-vous ici? demanda une voix familière.  
Il se tourna et se retrouva face à Cameron.  
_ Ça ne se voit pas? Je me drooogue!  
_ Non, vous fuyez Cuddy. Foreman m'a parlé de ce pari. C'est ridicule vraiment!  
_ Effectivement... Comme si j'allais perdre!  
_ Non! Vous etes ridicule! Dans vos gestes, dans votre attitude!  
_ C'est quoi votre problème? Chase n'est plus performant au lit? Vous passez votre frustration sur les autres?  
_ Arrêtez de faire le gosse et faites face au problème!  
_ Mais quel problème?  
_ Posez vous LA question!  
_ Mais quelle question?  
_ Réfléchissez à tout ça!  
_ Mais à quoi?!  
_ Cessez de fuir...  
_ Cameron! il leva sa canne d'un air menaçant.  
Elle recula d'un pas.  
_ Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Et non! Je ne suis pas frustrée. Chase est plus que performant au lit! Surement plus que vous...  
_ Ça reste à vérifier!  
Il lui fit la grimace et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée, il se ravisa et se tourna vers Cameron. Elle comprit à son attitude que ce qui allait suivre serait très sérieux.  
_ Je me suis déjà posé toutes ces questions... Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse... Faudra dire à grand mère de revoir ses méthodes!  
Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Cameron s'adossa au mur et sourit. Il était plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le croyait. Elle pensa à Cuddy, se demandant quels étaient ses sentiments à elle... Elle se mordit la lèvre. L'affaire était loin d'être gagné avec ces deux là...

House s'efforça d'éviter Cuddy pendant le reste de la journée. Ça aurait été plus facile si elle n'était pas constamment en train de le chercher. De son coté, Wilson fuyait aussi... Ce pari se retournait contre lui. Tout cela prenait une tournure burlesque. Chacun fuyant l'autre devant les regards éberlués des spectateurs.  
_ Vivement la fin de cette semaine... se dit Foreman tandis que House passait devant lui à toute vitesse.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Le lendemain_

L'infirmière se pencha vers son amie et lui chuchota :  
_ J'ai entendu dire que la directrice voyait quelqu'un.  
House qui venait de passer fit demi tour et s'adossa nonchalamment au comptoir.  
Les infirmières, parties dans leur commérage n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leur discussion.  
_ Je crois qu'il est avocat, quelque chose comme ça.  
_ Je suis contente pour elle. La pauvre! Tu t'imagines, être directrice d'un hôpital et ne pas avoir de vie sociale.  
House se pencha un peu plus pour mieux entendre.  
_ Surtout qu'elle doit se coltiner le docteur House tous les jours! Je me demande comment elle fait pour le supporter...  
Le diagnosticien étouffa un juron et resserra sa prise sur sa canne pour ne pas l'abattre sur la tête de l'infirmière.  
_ C'est une femme courageuse oui. J'espère que c'est enfin le bon...  
House en avait assez entendu. Il s'éloigna en se promettant de régler son compte à cette bonne femme là! Que son mari ne devait même plus regarder...  
Il alla se réfugier sur le toit pour pouvoir réfléchir. Comment en apprendre plus sur cette relation naissante sans la côtoyer? Il n'était pas question qu'il perde ce pari. Pas question de réduire tous ses efforts à néant. Ses efforts? Il sourit. A croire que c'était une privation de ne pas parler à Cuddy... Pourtant, il devait s'avouer que leurs joutes verbales lui manquait. Il soupira. La situation lui échappait et il avait horreur de ça!  
_ Mais bon sang depuis quand fréquente-t-elle... il se figea en pleine pensée. Wilson... gronda-t-il.

Le cancérologue plongea sa main dans le paquet de chips et prit une bouchée. Enfin tranquille! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
_ Wilson!!!!  
Il avala de travers. Alors qu'il toussait dans l'espoir de ne pas s'étouffer, House l'injuria en français. Il trouvait ce jargon si riche! Wilson le regarda avec de gros yeux.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? réussit-il enfin à prononcer.  
_ Alors comme ça le criquet a voulu jouer au plus fin avec moi!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Depuis quand régis tu la vie des gens? En particulier celle de Cuddy!  
_ De quoi tu par...  
House posa ses poings sur le bureau et fit face à Wilson qui blêmit.  
_ Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ce stupide pari! Tu savais qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et...  
_ Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tout foirer encore une fois!  
House lui lança un regard noir. Il se redressa et commença à faire les cents pas.  
_ Ce n'est pas un jeu House! Ce sont ses sentiments! A chaque fois que tu sabotes ses rendez-vous, c'est un possible époux que tu...  
_ Je lui évite de finir avec des gros cons dans ton genre! s'exclama House.  
_ Pourquoi t'énerver de la sorte? Si tu l'aimes tu n'as qu'à...  
_ Je ne l'aime pas! Je gagnerai ce pari! Vas te faire voir!  
Et il sortit d'un pas furieux laissant Wilson pantois.

Le froid pénétrait ses vêtements et le gelait sur place mais il continuait à avancer, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau surchauffait. Pourquoi une telle tempête dans son esprit? Il s'arrêta près d'un lampadaire en panne et s'y appuya. Il regarda les voitures passer sans vraiment les voir. Gagner le pari... c'était son objectif... Gagner le pari... Parler à Cuddy... Non! Gagner ce foutu pari et péter la gueule à Wilson en passant! Il vit sa voiture s'engager sur la voie. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il devait gagner le pari... Ne pas craquer... Il se voyait mal donner 200 dollars à Foreman... Gagner le pari... La voiture s'approcha... House se redressa. Gagner le pari... Gagner le... Le klaxon hurla, les freins cédèrent, les pneus crissèrent. Plus rien.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant passer une horde de pompiers et d'infirmières tirants un brancart. Wilson qui était sur place décida de prendre le cas. Alors qu'il s'approchait, son regard s'arreta sur Cuddy qui suivait le convoi. Elle tremblait et semblait perdu...  
_ Qu'est-ce que... il ne finit pas sa phrase, choqué de voir qui se trouvait sur le brancart.  
Il stoppa net et regarda, effaré, le convoi se diriger vers les urgences.  
Il s'approcha de Cuddy qui venait de se laisser tomber sur un siège de la salle d'attente.  
_ Que s'est il passé?!  
D'une voix hésitante, Cuddy s'efforça de répondre.  
_ Je n'sais pas....je...je roulais... et il s'est retrouvé juste devant ma voiture. J'ai freiné! Mais la route était gelée et... Il est sortit de nulle part! Il est sortit du noir! Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé... Oh mon Dieu Wilson je l'ai percuté!  
Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Wilson lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Non...House n'était pas fou au point de se...Non! Il n'aurai jamais... Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda dehors. Non... House était cinglé oui, mais de là à se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture pour calmer son envie maladive de la voir... Non! Il aurait fait ça pour éviter de perdre?  
_ Mon Dieu House...  
Cuddy lui lança un regard triste. Wilson soupira. House avait provoqué cet accident pour mettre fin à ce pari d'une façon si...  
_ Argh! Mais quel con!  
Une infirmière avança dans sa direction. Cuddy se leva.  
_ Alors? Comment va t'il.  
_ Il n'a rien... Juste quelques hématomes à cause du choc...  
_ Mais il semblait si...  
_ Laissez moi deviner. intervint Wilson. Il a fait semblant pour avoir une belle dose de morphine?  
L'infirmière hocha la tete d'un air dépité. Cuddy poussa néanmoins un soupir de soulagement.

***

Wilson entra dans la chambre. House était couché sur le lit, yeux mi-clos et affichait un sourire béat sur son visage.  
_ Pfff. fit Wilson. J'le crois pas...  
House tressauta et se tourna vers lui.  
_ Criquet mon ami! Tu as perdu la trace de Gépéto? Gépéto Gépété! Ha ha ha! Tu as saisis! Gépéto Gépé...  
_ Tu es pitoyable vraiment!  
_ C'est toi qui es pitoyable. Tu t'accroches à notre amitié comme un gosse qui s'accroche à sa sucette...  
_ Et ça te dérange qu'une personne dans ce bas monde te supporte?!  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Je... désolé... Je n'sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça...  
_ La morphine délie les langues.  
House lui lança un regard d'excuse. Wilson le toisa et alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce.  
_ Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le croire! Tu t'es jeté devant sa voiture!  
_ Je ne me suis pas jeté... Je traversais la rue et...  
_ Tu es tellement attaché à elle qu'il a fallu que tu te jettes pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle! Je le crois pas! Personne de normal ne ferait ça mais toi! Tu l'as fait! Meme un gosse n'aurait pas fait ça...  
_ Je suis peut etre fou...  
_ Ah ça oui!  
Wilson ne put s'empecher de sourire. Il trouvait la situation si grotesque!  
_ Humpf...  
_ Si tu avais vu Cuddy! Non mais tu n'es pas bien! Elle était dans tous ses états! Elle croyait qu'elle t'avait tué! Elle n'a meme pas été choqué d'apprendre que tu avais simulé pour avoir de la morphine! Elle était soulagée au contraire! il brandit son doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Grégory House vous etes l'homme le plus malade, imbécile et manipulateur que je connaisse!  
Le diagnosticien éclata de rire. Il était rassuré de voir que Wilson ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour ces précédents propos... Son ami se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit.  
_ Tu dois 200 dollars à Foreman et tu m'en dois 100!  
_ Et en quel honneur! Je n'ai pas perdu le pari!  
_ Parce que tu vas me dire que Cuddy ne t'a ni touché, ni prise dans ses bras alors que tu étais à terre? Jouant le mort?!  
House fit mine de détailler sa perfusion.  
_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. déclara Wilson avec un grand sourire. Tu ne changeras jamais.  
Il sortit après lui avoir lancer un regard moqueur.

***

_Quatre jours plus tard_

Hous entra dans le bureau de sa supérieur avec un grand sourire. Ah! Comme cette endroit lui avait manqué! Cuddy lui lança un regard perplexe, se demandant pourquoi il affichait un tel sourire.  
_ House vous devriez être en consultation.  
_ Je sais mais...  
_ Ne me dites pas qu'un patient vient encore de porter plainte.  
_ Non mais...  
_ Que le scanner à explosé alors.  
_ Ça aurait pu mais...  
_ Que vous avez volé de la vicodine à un patient.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Avec vous il faut s'attendre à tout...  
House posa son derrière sur le canapé.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
_ Je m'installe sur ce canapé. J'ai l'air de faire quoi là?  
_ Vous avez du travail!  
_ Et? Vaut mieux que je pose mes fesses ici plutôt que dans mon bureau! Si je fais ça les daltons vont rapliquer et je vais me retrouver avec un autre cas...  
_ C'est votre boulot! Je vous paie pour ça! Et il y'a quatre daltons!  
_ Mettez Wilson dans le lot.  
_ House sortez de ce bureau!  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant. Ce sourire qu'il affichait... Cette suffisance... Mais que manigançait-il encore?  
_ J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. déclara t'il avec un sourire malicieux.  
Cuddy faillit glisser de sa chaise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça!  
_ Mon Dieu! Mais quelle femme a-t-elle bien bu accepter... Non ne dites rien! Vous avez découvert un lourd secret et vous la faites chanter. C'est ça?  
House fronça les sourcils. Elle était en train de se moquer de lui!  
_ Non! Elle était là! M'a trouvé charmant, intelligent...  
Cuddy se cala confortablement dans son siège et posa ses jambes sur le bureau. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage tandis que House l'observait, déconcerté.  
_ Quoi?!  
_ Il est où le gag? demanda-t-elle avec ce même sourire.  
_ C'est une blonde pulpeuse et elle m'a trouvé sexy! Soyez pas jalouse!  
_ Moi? Jalouse? Mais de quoi? Vous êtes en train de me décrire votre call girl!  
_ Non Cuddy! Ma call girl est congédié! Celle là, c'est une vraie de vraie!  
_ Alors c'est une névrosée...  
_ Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas normale?!  
_ Parce qu'elle sort avec vous ce soir...  
House se pencha un peu plus vers elle.  
_ Ja-lou-se. articula-t-il.  
_ Revenez sur terre!  
_ Avouez que ça vous agace qu'une femme s'intéresse à moi!  
Cuddy bascula sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.  
_ Mon Dieu! Mais vous êtes en plein délire!  
House jeta un coup d'œil à ses jambes; une envie subite de les caresser lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua sa tête comme pour revenir à la réalité. Cuddy se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Leurs visages étaient à présent proche l'un de l'autre.  
_ Pourquoi serais-je agacée?  
_ Je ne sais pas moi... Vous auriez préféré m'avoir pour vous toute seule.  
_ Je dois déjà vous supporter tous les jours dans cet hôpital. C'est plus que suffisant!  
House se redressa. Cette déclaration ne lui convenait pas...L'image de cette infirmière mal-parlante _(expression créole)_ lui revint en tête. Celle là! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre! Il se força à sourire.  
_ Bon! Avouez que ça vous agace! Comme ça on perdra moins de temps et je ferais plus de consultations.  
Cuddy se leva.  
_ Non ça ne m'agace pas! Vous m'agacez! Sortez de ce bureau!  
House clopina jusqu'à la sortie.  
_ J'vous raconterai! lui lança-t-il tout sourire avant de sortir.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là?" pensa t-il.  
_ Ma mère m'a toujours dit...  
"Mais on s'en fout de ta mère!"  
House gigota sur sa chaise. Il en avait marre. Ça ne faisait que vingts minutes qu'il étaient là mais il en avait déjà marre. Et cette voix stridente... Quelle horreur! Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tot?  
_ J'ai donc décidé de faire...  
"Bla bla bla..."  
Caissière...Elle était caissière! Tu parles d'une ambition! Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils avaient passé commande. Au moins elle fermerai son clapet si elle avait quelque chose dans la bouche!  
_ Un morceau de pain? proposa t-il avec son sourire le plus forcé du monde.  
_ Non merci! Je ne voudrais pas caler sur le repas...  
"Avec une aussi grande bouche? Pas de raisons!"  
Il n'avait pas placé un mot depuis dix minutes... C'était juste l'enfer... Mais que faisait-il encore là? Il pensa à Cuddy. Si elle apprenait que son diner avait été un fiasco, elle se moquerai de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Que pouvait-elle bien faire de son coté? Avait-elle un rendez vous avec cet avocat? Il grinça des dents. "Encore un de ces mecs pompeux qui aiment baratiner les gens et qui affichent sans cesse leur sourire colgate blancheur je parie!"  
_ Greg?  
_ Hum?  
_ Alors qu'en pensez vous?  
_ C'est bien! C'est même très bien!  
Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, catastrophée.  
_ Vous trouvez que la faim dans le monde est une bonne chose?!  
_ Argh! non non! Ma réponse était ironique en fait!  
_ Ironique?  
"Mon Dieu! Ne me dites pas qu'elle ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire?!"  
_ C'était une forme d'humour pour dire que je trouve ça affreux! D'ailleurs je ne mange pas le dimanche en signe de soutien.  
_ Comme c'est chou!  
"Et en plus elle gobe n'importe quoi!". Il lui sourit.  
Le garçon s'approcha avec le plateau.  
_ Je trouve que vous êtes une très bonne péripatéticienne. dit House en élevant la voix.  
_ Oh! Comme c'est gentil!  
Le serveur manqua de tomber alors que House avait toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il dû se pincer la jambe. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Le serveur posa les plats sur la table et fit semblant de tousser pour couvrir sa gène. House lui lança un regard moqueur. Il prit son verre et bu un peu d'eau pour faire passer son envie de rire.  
_ Vous alors, vous savez parler aux femmes. lança sa compagne.  
Il manqua de cracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le serveur s'éloigna précipitamment. Néanmoins, House l'entendit exploser de rire dans les cuisines. Il se mit à trembler. Contenir un fou rire était un exercice difficile.  
_ Que vous arrive-t-il?  
_ Rien... J'ai un peu froid... il se pinça les lèvres et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Vous disiez?  
Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
_ Oh pas grand chose... Je reviens, je vais me repoudrer le nez.  
Elle se leva de façon sensuelle et se dirigea vers les toilettes. House fit craquer sa nuque. Jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui...  
_ Garçon! L'addition!

***

House ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé devant son domicile... Qu'importe... Maintenant qu'il était là...  
Arrivé devant la porte il tendit l'oreille.  
_ Humpf. fit-il.  
Il prit sa canne de l'autre main et frappa à la porte.  
Au bout d'un court moment il l'entendit étouffer un juron derrière son judas.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
_ House qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux à sa vue. Elle portait une robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et qui mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. House pencha sa tête sur le coté. La robe était fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. En guise de bijoux, elle arborait juste un collier en perle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, découvrant sa nuque que des poils follets ambraient légèrement. Elle était...  
_ Splendide. susurra-t-il.  
Cuddy se pencha, offrant une belle vue sur sa gorge.  
_ Comment?  
House tressauta, expulsé de ses pensées.  
_ Pourquoi êtes vous habillée ainsi?  
_ Que faites-vous ici?  
_ Pourquoi une telle vue sur le grand canyon?  
Cuddy plaqua une main sur sa poitrine.  
_ Vous n'aviez pas un rendez vous?  
_ Et vous? Vous en avez un?  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas!  
_ Elle était ennuyeuse. Je m'en suis vite lassé.  
_ Alors vous avez décidé de venir me titiller à mon domicile?  
House mit sa bouche sur le coté et réfléchit à une réponse plausible... En fait, il n'en avait pas. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là.  
_ Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer?  
_ Non House! J'ai un rendez vous!  
_ J'avais deviné merci. Un possible donateur? Vous êtes une directrice dévouée et ambitieuse...  
_ La ferme!  
_ Oh! Je pencherai plus pour un candidat pour le don de sperme...  
_ House fermez là! Rentrez chez vous!  
_ Pas envie! Mais dites moi? Ça ne vous fatigue pas de marcher avec des talons aussi hauts?  
_ En réalité, je les porte dans l'espoir de les planter dans votre cuisse!  
_ Charmant.  
Un silence pesant s'installa. Silence ponctué par le regard meurtrier de Cuddy et l'air de parfait idiot de House. Il savait qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça.  
_ Bon. J'vous invite!  
_ Hein?  
_ Gné?  
_ House ça suffit!  
_ C'est vous qui avez commencé!  
Cuddy passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait le don de l'exaspérer!  
_ Je connais un bon resto français... Je vous invite!  
Elle lui lança un regard stupéfié. Elle venait d'avoir une hallucination auditive où House venait de l'inviter?  
_ J'ai un rendez vous! articula-t-elle en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.  
_ Et alors? Les lapins ça existe! Je suis certain qu'il en a plein dans son congélateur!  
_ House je rêve où vous me demandez à sortir?  
_ Ah non! se défendit-il. Un resto français entre amis. Je ne voudrais pas que vous alliez vous imaginer des choses... Je ne vous donnerai pas mon sperme!  
_ House!  
_ Non parce qu'il faut savoir poser les différences et ne pas confondre. Du genre confondre un couple de pêtissiers et une paire de tartes...  
_ House si vous continuez, vous allez vous la recevoir la tarte! Une belle dans la figure!  
Il recula d'un pas et lui lança un regard apeuré. Cuddy soupira. Elle se sentait épuisée. Il l'épuisait!  
_ Bon vous venez?!  
_ Vous etes sérieux? Parce que j'ai un...  
Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira dehors. Elle trébucha, tomba sur lui. Ils basculèrent et tombèrent ensemble, s'étalant devant l'entrée, l'un sur l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, nez à nez. Troublée, Cuddy se redressa précipitamment et se retrouva assise, à cheval, sur House.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous venez chez moi, frappez à ma porte... elle se tut un instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son rythme cardiaque refusait de se calmer malgré ses efforts. Et lui était là... Sourire aux lèvres...  
_ Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi?  
_ C'est la position de l'Andromaque non?  
_ Oh! Espèce de... s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.  
Elle prit bien soin de prendre appui sur sa jambe malade, lui arrachant un cri de douleur en passant.  
_ Mmmh! Quelle sadique! J'adore! Oh oui Cuddy! C'est bon!!!  
_ House! Fermez là!  
Elle lui donna un coup de pied tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.  
_ Vous n'êtes qu'un...Oh! Je vous déteste! A cause de vous je suis décoiffée et en retard!  
House s'appuya sur ses coudes.  
_ Raison de plus pour venir avec moi.  
_ Jamais!  
Elle rentra chez elle et claqua la porte.  
Le diagnosticien se releva tant bien que mal et se planta devant la porte.  
_ Pourquoi? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi nous avoir abandonné ta fille et moi?! Pourquoi?!  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
_ House! La ferme!  
_ Je suis infirme! Nous avons à peine de quoi nous nourrir!  
Cuddy lança des regards apeurés autour d'elle, priant pour que les voisins ne l'entendent pas.  
_ Très bien! Je viens avec vous! Mais je vous en supplie, fermez là!  
House lui fit un grand sourire, prenant cet air de gogol dont elle avait horreur. Sur l'instant, elle eu envie de se jeter sur lui et de le ruer de coup. Mais une partie d'elle était aussi tentée d'exploser de rire. "Curieux..." pensa-t-elle. House lui procurait toujours et en même temps ces deux sentiments opposés. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à la faire réagir ainsi...  
_ Il fait plutôt froid, vous devriez prendre un manteau. Je ne voudrais pas que vos cocos fanent!  
_ Les cocos ça ne fane pas! Ça sèche!  
Elle se détourna de lui pour aller chercher son manteau. Bon sang... Cette soirée s'annonçait difficile... House la suivit du regard en souriant. Bien fait pour l'avocat!

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_ Prenons votre voiture. proposa House alors que Cuddy fermait la porte de chez elle.  
Il nota qu'elle avait lâché ses cheveux, plus pratique, plus simple. Pourquoi etre aussi simple avec lui? Encore un peu et elle aurait enfilé un jogging.  
Avant de monter en voiture, Cuddy sortit son portable de son sac et commença à composer un numéro.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
_ Je décommande mon rendez-vous.  
_ Et l'excuse, c'est que vous sortez avec un autre homme?  
Cuddy raccrocha aussitôt.  
_ Je... vais lui dire que je suis indisposée...  
_ Et il va rappliquer chez vous.  
Elle rangea son portable dans son sac et lança ses clefs à House. Mais que faisait-elle? En temps normal, elle l'aurait envoyé promener, même après son numéro de la fille illégitime. Au lieu de ça, elle se laissait conduire au restaurant et posait un lapin à l'autre, au risque qu'il la laisse tomber... C'était peut être ce qu'elle espérait inconsciemment.... Être plaquée... Elle secoua la tête. Ça devenait absurde!  
Elle posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte et la voiture s'ébranla et partit. Cuddy manqua de tomber et injuria copieusement son employé. Celui-ci fit reculer la voiture et lui lança :  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites depuis le temps?!  
_ Vous n'aviez pas remarqué que je n'étais pas assise près de vous!  
_ Non désolé, j'étais trop occupé à réussir à faire démarrer ce tas de ferraille!  
_ Ce n'est pas un tas de ferraille!  
_ Vous avez raison! Y'a aussi du cuir!  
_ Sortez de cette voiture!  
_ Montez!  
_ House...  
_ Si vous ne montez pas... votre robe est foutu.  
Elle s'exécuta.  
_ Vous n'êtes qu'un...  
_ Oui je sais, et vous m'adorez pour ça.  
Il lui fit la grimace puis se concentra sur sa conduite alors que Cuddy avait toutes les peines du monde pour dissimuler son sourire.

***

_ Puis-je prendre votre commande?  
_ On vient d'arriver. signala House.  
Cuddy s'effaça derrière sa carte.  
Le serveur resta planté près de la table et attendit.  
_ Quand vous prenez votre temps pour pisser ou faire l'amour, on reste à coté de vous comme un chien de garde? Vous n'avez pas d'autres clients à allé martyriser?  
Cuddy pria pour devenir invisible.  
Le serveur s'éloigna de la table, imperturbable.  
_ J'adore le détachement de ces français!  
Cuddy posa doucement sa carte et planta son regard dans celui de House.  
_ Rassurez moi, vous l'avez payé pour pouvoir le mettre en boite... Non ne répondez pas! Si c'est le cas, ne faites plus ça! Ça ne m'impressionne pas. Si ce n'est pas le cas... Ne faites plus ça! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir de honte!  
_ Je pensais que vous aviez déjà honte de devoir vous balader au coté d'un infirme.  
Le regard de Cuddy s'adoucit.  
_ Je n'ai jamais eu honte de votre infirmité. Je m'en moque.  
House fit mine d'étudier le menu d'un air dégagé. Au bout d'un moment il s'exclama :  
_ Mais bon sang! Ils font quoi les serveurs? Dix minutes qu'on attend!  
_ Vous venez d'en envoyer un promener je vous rappelle!  
_ Et alors? Sur la notice z'avaient précisé effet "boomerang". D'après vous je me suis fait arnaquer?  
Cuddy sourit mais ne répondit pas.  
House jeta un œil autour de lui et son regard tomba sur la table d'à coté. Deux vieilles femmes les regardaient d'un œil noir. Il fronça les sourcils.  
_ Cuddy, à votre droite, table d'à coté. Des parents à vous?  
_ Non. répondit elle tout en jetant des regards furtifs à la table.  
_ Humpf. fit-il  
_ Mais je pense qu'elle vous entendent depuis tout à l'heure. chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Moi je pense qu'elles vous regardent avec envie et jalousie! déclara-t-il d'un voix forte afin d'être entendu par leurs sujets de conversation. Normal vous me direz! Vous êtes magnifique et elles toutes fripées!  
Cuddy rougit, gênée; à la fois pour le compliment détourné et la remarque faite aux femmes âgées.  
Celles-ci fusillèrent du regard House qui jubilait. Il se pencha alors dans leur direction et fit mine de chuchoter.  
_ Rassurez vous. Elle est majeure.  
Cuddy sourit malgré elle.  
Le serveur arriva enfin et passa commande sous les regards courroucés des femmes et le regard moqueur de House qui ne cessait de leur faire des signes éloquents. De son coté, Cuddy faisait mine d'être détaché de tout ce cirque, se concentrant sur sa carte et sa commande.  
_ Pour accompagner votre apéritif, nous vous proposons des cacahuètes finement grillées et salées. récita le serveur.  
_ C'est parfait merci. dit Cuddy avec un sourire forcé.  
House la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise là...  
Quand le serveur s'éloigna, le diagnosticien reporta son attention sur elle. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir un balai coincé dans le derrière.  
_ On se détend! Vous voulez que je vous prenne la main comme si nous étions passionnément amoureux?  
_ Non merci! Vous tenir convenablement me suffirait amplement!  
House fit la moue. A vrai dire, cette réponse ne lui convenait pas.  
Le serveur revint avec les apéritifs. Il tendit un whisky au docteur et un martini à sa supérieur. Il posa une coupelle de cacahuète entre eux.  
_ On risque pas de s'étouffer avec... fit remarquer House.  
Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à la coupelle. Elle sourit. Étranges ces français... Gastronomes mais niveau quantité radins de chez radins.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table voisine, elle se sentait épié... et c'était le cas...  
_ Bon sang! Vous ne pourriez pas vous occuper de vos cuisses de grenouilles! s'exclama House exaspéré par leur attitude. Vous la stressez! Tout à l'heure elle ne pourra même plus me faire de gâterie... Ouch!  
Il venait de recevoir un violent coup de pied. Les vieilles femmes qui avaient tout suivit lui lancèrent un regard victorieux et se remirent à manger. House décida de passer sa frustration sur les cacahuètes.  
_ Z'etes pas sympa...  
_ Et vous insortable! chuchota Cuddy avec force.  
_ Vous trouvez? Il lança en l'air une cacahuète, bascula sa tête en arrière et la goba.  
_ Oui. soupira-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. Je suis certaine que vous le faites exprès. Histoire de me mettre mal à l'aise.  
_ Y'a du vrai dans ce que vous dites.  
Cuddy posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?  
_ Vous êtes là parce que je vous plait.  
_ Non, vous m'avez presque menacé...  
_ Je vous attire.  
_ Non je vous apprécie.  
_ C'est un bon début!  
Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Elle le regarda un instant grignoter, sans rien dire. Il s'arrêta en plein geste, remarquant qu'elle l'observait.  
_ Quoi? Vous réfléchissez à savoir si après mon assassinat vous allez me mettre dans un sac poubelle ou me découper en morceaux? Demandez conseille aux deux fripées d'à coté. Ce sont des pros, ça se voit tout de suite.  
Elle lui sourit sans rien dire. Cette situation commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il devait trouver une échappatoire...  
_ 50 dollars que vous n'arrivez pas à lancer une cacahuète en l'air et à la rattraper avec votre bouche.  
D'abord surprise, Cuddy accepta le défi. Au point où ils en étaient... Et puis elle refusait que la gente féminine soit dévalorisée pour si peu!  
Elle s'exécuta donc. Prit une cacahuète, la lança... et la goba sans problème. Elle fit un grand sourire à House dont le regard pétillait. De leur coté, les vieilles femmes regardaient la scène, déconcertée. Cette jeune femme avait pourtant l'air d'être de bonne famille...  
_ A moi de parier. dit elle.  
_ OK. Mais d'abord... House se tourna vers la table voisine. Occupée vous de VOS affaires!  
Outrées, les femmes se levèrent de la table et se dirigèrent vers le bar pour demander l'addition. Pas question de rester à coté de ce malotru!  
Cuddy du se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
_ Alors? nous disions donc... reprit House en les suivant du regard.  
_ Je parie 100 dollars que vous n'arrivez pas à lancer cette cacahuète plus haut que tout à l'heure et que vous n'arrivez donc pas à la rattraper avec votre bouche.  
_ Vous allez perdre 100 dollars!  
Il se mit en position... Cuddy retira l'une de ses chaussures. Il lança la cacahuète en l'air. Elle glissa un peu de son siège. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à gober la cacahuète, elle le caressa à l'entre jambe avec son pied. Il sursauta violemment, manquant de renverser la table. Avec un sourire malicieux, Cuddy se redressa et remit son pied dans sa chaussure. House, à présent debout, la regardait, ahuri. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se rassit et lui murmura.  
_ Vous êtes insortable docteur Cuddy.  
Elle lui fit un sourire narquois avant de répliquer :  
_ Vous me devez 150 dollars docteur House.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Alors qu'ils attendaient les plats, House jetait de timides coups d'œil à son entre jambe, en espérant que Cuddy ne le voit pas agir ainsi. Il sentait encore son pied se glisser jusqu'à...  
_ Humpf. fit-il.  
Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Non rien! répondit-il précipitement. Ah frustration! Quand tu nous tiens...  
Elle souleva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa tirade.  
Un bruit en provenance de son estomac se fit alors entendre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.  
House sourit.  
_ Votre estomac crie famine. Les français n'ont pas d'estomac, avec le peu de nourriture qu'ils vont vous présenter, vous aller mourir de mal nutrition.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors?!  
_ Ils font de la bonne cuisine. répondit-il en se massant la cuisse.  
Cuddy ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa faim.  
House en profita pour la détailler avec amour. Elle était vraiment belle... Même si elle avait enfilé un jogging elle aurait été splendide. Magnifique en toute circonstance.  
_ Je connais un bon chinois. Et eux au moins il ne prennent pas mille ans pour vous cuisiner un plat. Et ils ne sont pas radins niveau quantité. Par contre je ne peux rien vous garantir quant à ce qu'il mettent dans leurs plats. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous tomber sur un poil de chien!  
Cuddy éclata de rire.  
_ Très bien, très bien... Mais on pourrait aussi passer dans une pizzéria. Ça va encore plus vite.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas difficile vous alors.  
_ House, je ne suis pas là pour que vous m'impressionniez. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sophistiquée comme on pourrait le penser.  
_ Vous êtes faites pour moi alors.  
Elle préféra ignorer sa dernière intervention. Son cou commençant à la picoter légèrement. Pourquoi la mettait-il si mal à l'aise?  
House, quant à lui, fit mine de détailler les lustres. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça? C'était partit tout seul.  
_ Allons y avant que le serveur ne s'amène avec les plats. déclara-t-il enfin.  
Cuddy hocha la tête et se leva de table, offrant à House, pendant un court instant, une belle vue sur sa poitrine. Le regard du diagnosticien s'illumina à cette vue.  
_ Au pire, si on ne trouve pas où aller j'aurais ces deux cocos pour étancher ma soif.  
Cuddy eu un sourire en coin mais ne releva pas.  
_ Dépêchez vous.  
Il lui fit signe d'attendre et tira de sa poche sa boîte de vicodine.  
_ J'avale mon haricot magique et on y va.  
Il goba un comprimé devant le regard désespéré de Cuddy et quitta la table à son tour.  
_ Partez devant, je vais payer la collation.  
_ Achetez une bouteille de champagne!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Vous avez bien entendu! Je doute que nous ne trouvions meilleure bouteille qu'ici à cette heure et dans je ne sais quel magasin...  
_ Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas sophistiquée?!  
Cuddy lui sourit.  
_ On peut être naturel et aimer le bon le champagne.  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Tout en allant au bar, House prit une petit voix et s'exclama.  
_ Oh House! Je vous ai encore cloué le bec! ha ha ha. J'ai encore eu le dernier mot! Oh je suis en forme ce soir!  
Le barman le regarda avec de grands yeux. Se demandant si l'homme qui s'approchait avait toute sa tête.

***

_ Et là quoi? Ella Ella?  
Cuddy éclata de rire et s'assit sur un banc, face à la pizzéria.  
Ils n'avaient cessé de se chamailler pour savoir où ils allaient finalement manger. Mais l'atmosphère était devenu bonne enfant et chacun se sentait à présent à l'aise. Oubliant même pendant un moment qu'ils étaient collègues. House avait proposé à Cuddy de garer sa voiture afin de marcher et de profiter de l'air frais.  
Il s'étaient baladés en ventant les mérites des restos où ils allaient d'habitude. S'envoyant des pics et des boutades. Au point que Cuddy oublie qu'elle était avec cet homme qui lui sortait par les yeux et que de son coté, House ne pense plus à sa jambe. Il s'assit à ses cotés et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Ça fait plus de vingts minutes qu'on traine dans la rue comme des âmes en peine... Je capitule... Il lui montra du doigt la pizzéria. Allez vous la prendre cette foutu pizza qu'on en finisse.  
_ Vous capitulez bien vite je trouve.  
_ J'ai faim!  
_ Bon eh bien pour moi ce sera une...  
_ Non non! Moi je reste sur ce banc!  
_ Je croyais que vous aviez faim?  
_ Je suis infirme, c'est à vous d'aller chercher la pizza!  
_ Jouer la carte de l'infirmité ce n'est pas loyal! Vous trichez.  
_ Non! J'ai un jocker! Nuance.  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui montra la roulotte du regard.  
_ Pas de pizza, pas de champagne. reprit t'il  
_ Arf...  
_ Argh!  
_ Pfff!  
_ Hugh!  
_ Laurie.  
_ Hein?  
_ Laurie! Là-bas !  
_ C'est qui ça encore?  
_ Une amie... Elle est psychologue...  
_ C'était donc un piège!  
_ Quoi?  
_ Je refuse d'être confronté à cette femme! Je suis contre les psys! Je ne veux pas être psychanalysé!  
Il bondit du banc. Cuddy bascula sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Mon Dieu que cet homme était con!  
Sans lui demander son avis, il l'attrapa par la main et la traina derrière lui. Cuddy se laissa faire, hilare.  
_ C'est décidé! Ce sera chinois un point c'est tout! J'ai toujours raison!  
Sa supérieur planta ses talons dans le sol, le forçant à s'arrêter.  
Il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la question.  
_ Je n'ai plus très faim en fin de compte...  
_ Euh...  
_ J'aime le champagne bien frais.  
_ Oui mais...  
Elle fit volte face et le tira à son tour en direction de la voiture. Il se laissa faire, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait bizarre... euphorique. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vicodine, il n'en avait pris qu'une fois dans la soirée...  
Cuddy prit la bouteille de champagne dans la voiture et referma aussitôt la portière.  
_ Et on va la boire où cette bouteille?  
_ Là bas! Elle lui montra du doigt le parc.  
_ Bien... C'est vous la patronne... Je vous suis!  
Cuddy lui sourit.  
_ J'ai hâte de vous voir saoule. ajouta-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas, prit son bras sous le sien et le fit avancer. Il la suivit sans rien dire... Il était... heureux.

***

Cuddy manqua de tomber pour la troisième fois, se rattrapant in extrémis à un arbre.  
Elle se rapprocha d'un pas léger vers House qui, assis sur un banc, l'observait avec un fin sourire.  
_ Elle est vraiment bonne!  
_ Je dirais froide moi...  
Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et commença à masser ses pieds à présent mouillés.  
_ J'avais chaud...  
_ Cette eau doit être à moins de cinq degrés!  
Elle tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire niais.  
_ Il reste du champagne?  
_ Non, vous l'avez fini il y a dix minutes...  
Elle fit la moue et se laissa glisser doucement sur le banc.  
_ J'ai à peine eu le temps d'y goûter. continua House. Vous devriez être en plein coma éthylique là!  
_ Je supporte bien l'al... hic!  
_ Oui j'avais remarqué! répliqua t'il avec un grand sourire. Maintenant on va pouvoir jouer à action ou vérité. Choisissez vérité! Le champagne délie les langues.  
Cuddy tenta de se redresser mais fini au sol. Elle éclata de rire et roula. Le diagnosticien la regarda, éberlué.  
_ L'herbe est douce...  
_ Euh... Ouais!  
Elle s'arrêta de gigoter et le fixa.  
_ Les médocs et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage! Vous devriez me remercier de vous avoir évité...  
_ De mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Oh merci! Merci Cuddy! Mais j'aurais préféré mourir dans votre lit!  
_ C'est votre façon de me dire que vous avez envie de moi?  
Elle s'assit et soutint son regard.  
_ Peut être oui! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes bien foutu, bien habillée et désirable!  
Elle se releva péniblement, tituba un instant puis se planta devant lui.  
_ Sachez Docteur House! Que je ne suis pas une fille facile et que j'ai des principes et...  
Elle perdit l'équilibre, basculant en arrière. Le diagnosticien tenta de la rattraper mais fut emporter par le poids de son corps et finit à terre lui aussi. Cuddy se plaqua à lui et étouffa son rire dans sa chemise.  
_ C'est vrai que l'herbe est douce... fit remarquer House avant de se joindre à Cuddy.  
Ils rirent ainsi pendant un moment, allongés tout deux sur le sol. Après s'être calmés, Cuddy se mit sur le dos et observa le ciel tandis que House l'observait. Elle frissonna. Il se plaqua un peu plus à elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.  
_ Vous croyez que nous aurions été heureux si nous étions resté ensemble?  
House balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible, surpris par la question.  
_ C'est étrange non... Nous voilà collègues et seuls... Sans vie de famille avec pour seul refuge notre carrière... Vous ne vous trouvez pas pitoyable des fois?  
_ Moi si... Mais vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être.  
Cuddy recommença à fixer le ciel.  
_ J'ai la quarantaine, je suis célibataire et sans enfants... Je m'étais fixé des objectifs... Il y a longtemps... Je n'en ai atteint aucun...  
_ Ne dites pas ça! Vous avez réussi votre carrière! Et ce, sans devoir passer sous le bureau d'un patron autoritaire!  
_ Vous êtes heureux House? Avec votre soi disant prestigieuse carrière?

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais...  
_ Je vous préférais sobre en fin de compte.  
_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi?  
_ A des trucs cochons!  
_ Pourquoi tentez vous toujours de fuir la réalité?  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je... Je ne... Oh et puis zut!  
_ Vous commencez à m'agacer House!  
_ Mais c'est vous! Là on devrait être en train de s'envoyer en l'air au lieu de parler de nos problèmes affectifs!  
_ J'aime le sexe...  
_ Raison de plus!  
_ Mais je ne coucherai pas avec vous...  
_ Je vais écrire pour infirme sans frontière...  
_ Ça n'a rien à voir...  
House se pencha un peu plus vers elle.  
_ Alors c'est quoi le problème?  
_ Vous.  
_ Ah vraiment? J'aurais parié sur le voisin d'à côté!  
_ Si un jour je devais finir au lit avec vous, ce serait après l'aboutissement de quelque chose de sérieux impliquant des sentiments réciproques et...  
_ Il faudrait que nous soyons ensemble?  
_ C'est un peu ça oui...  
Elle posa sa main sur sa tête. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire sentir.  
_ Bon ben alors... s'il faut passer par là!  
_ Ce serait impossible...  
_ Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible?  
_ A cause d'elle...  
_ Quoi?  
_ Elle fait partie intégrante de votre vie... Vous êtes attaché à elle... Je n'aurais pas la force de lutter contre elle... Et je ne pourrais pas vous partager avec elle!  
_ Mais de qui parlez vous bon sang?!  
Cuddy se plaque contre lui et glissa sa main vers la poche de son pantalon. Elle en sortit la boîte de vicodine et l'agita face à lui.  
_ Elle... Il vous faudrait choisir entre elle et moi... Et nous savons pertinemment tous les deux vers qui votre choix se porterait...  
House ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son regard allant de celui à présent triste de Cuddy à sa boîte de vicodine. Il voulait protester mais ne trouva rien à dire.  
Elle se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux. House l'imita sans rien dire.  
_ On fait quoi maintenant?  
_ Ben... On peut pas trop s'envoyer en l'air... Une partie de freesbee? répondit-il, s'efforçant de garder contenance.  
_ Nous avons pas de freesbee...  
_ Dommage...  
Elle lui sourit tendrement, mais il ne lui renvoya pas ce sourire. Il n'avait plus le cœur à sourire.  
Il se releva et l'aida à faire de même. Elle trébucha et se retrouva collé à lui.  
_ C'est pas vrai... souffla House.  
_ Je suis si laide et embarrassante que ça?  
_ J'aurais préféré me retrouvé collé à la fée carabosse plutôt que vous!  
_ Dommage...  
Elle se dégagea doucement de lui.  
_ J'avais changé d'avis sur le fait qu'on s'envoie en l'air ou pas. Vous avez raté l'occase...  
House ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans rien dire. Plus jamais! Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir affaire à une Cuddy saoule! Elle était exaspérante! Elle lui lança un regard narquois et recula en faisant rouler ses hanches. Il s'apprêtait à la mettre en boîte quand la pluie frappa sans crier gare. C'était le signal de retraite. Ils s'empressèrent de retourner à la voiture et Cuddy lui demanda de la ramener chez elle.

***

House gara la voiture tant bien que mal et aida Cuddy à sortir. Sa phase de gueule de bois semblait avoir commencé et elle ne cessait de se plaindre de son effroyable mal de tête.  
_ Ça vous apprendra à vous avaler une bouteille de champagne en entier!  
_ Vous avez bu dedans!  
_ Pas grand chose en tout cas!  
Arrivés devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et la fit entrer. Elle se tourna vers lui et inspira profondément.  
_ Ce fut une agréable soirée! Je ne pensais pas que je me serais...  
_ Amusée.  
_ Et que vous étiez...  
_ Sympa  
_ Arrêtez de finir mes...  
_ Phrases!  
_ House! Fermez là!  
_ Je retrouve enfin ma Cuddy.  
Il lui fit un sourire narquois. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à caresser son bras gauche.  
_ Vous étiez au courant pour l'avocat n'est-ce pas?  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...  
_ Vous saviez que je fréquentais un autre homme alors vous avez décidé de le prendre de court... De m'inviter...  
_ Vous avez accepté... il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras qu'elle caressait distraitement.  
_ Oui. répondit-elle avec un air rêveur.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Est-ce que je vous plait House?  
_ Pourquoi? répéta-t-il.  
_ Vous me plaisez peut être... elle se rapprocha un peu plus.  
_ Vous aussi... peut être!  
_ Vous avez toujours envie de moi?  
_ Oui. il fut étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il avait répondu.  
_ Moi aussi...  
Leurs visages étaient à présent tout proches et leurs lèvres semblaient être attirées par l'autre. Quelques millimètres encore et elles se scelleraient en un baiser voulu et sûrement passionné. Elles s'effleurèrent enfin. House pencha légèrement la tête. Cuddy entrouvrit la bouche...  
_ Mais je n'peux pas...  
Elle se détourna, rentra chez elle en fermant précipitamment la porte.  
House resta un moment devant la porte close, essayant de se persuader que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, le goût de ses lèvres flottait encore sur les siennes...

TBC....


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_ Et...oups là! Attention!  
House remonta sur le tabouret.  
_ Elle me dit... c'est pô possible. Nan mais ti t'es pas bien là! Donne!  
Il arracha son verre des mains. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air absent avant de commander un autre verreHouse s'était retrouvé dans un sinistre bar et avait décidé de se saouler pour deux raisons. La première : il n'avait pas pu le faire plus tôt, Cuddy ayant monopolisé le champagne.  
La deuxième : il se sentait profondément triste sans vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi.  
_ Alors, si je comprend bien, ta chérie t'a plaqué.  
_ NaAan! C'est pas ma chérie. Elle... Elle... Je bosse pour cette salope! Oui voilà c'est ça!  
La jeune femme se pencha vers lui de façon à mettre en évidence sa poitrine. House n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à tenter de rester droit sur son tabouret.  
_ Mais dis moi. Ta salope, elle est plus belle que moi?  
House éclata de rire et manqua une nouvelle fois de glisser.  
_ Ah ça oui! Vraiment plus belle! et...et... Elle est classe! Ouais! Une salope qui a de la classe!  
_ Et sa poitrine? Aussi plus belle que la mienne?  
Elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Le diagnosticien, qui tanguait dangereusement, jeta un coup d'œil à sa poitrine avec un sourire.  
_ Vos mandarines ne font pas le poids face à ses pam..pampelemousseuh...argh!  
Il se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir.  
La jeune femme se redressa, apparemment déçu de cette réponse.  
_ Elle est comment?  
House fit signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre.  
_ Elle est... il ferma les yeux un instant et cessa de bouger.  
_ Eh!  
_ Hum...  
_ Elle est comment ta salope?!  
Il rouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans la glace qui se trouvait au niveau des différentes bouteilles d'alcool. Il se trouva pitoyable.  
_ En fait... Elle avait raison... Ça marchera jamais.  
_ Comprends pas pourquoi. Z'êtes un homme charmant...  
_ Vous êtes une pute. Tous les hommes sont charmants pour vous, du moment qu'ils ont du fric.  
_ C'est pas faux. avoua-t-elle.  
_ Moi... J'suis tout sauf charmant... Et je n'aime personne.  
_ Mais elle? Vous ne l'aimez pas?  
_ Non.  
_ Vous mentez très mal.  
Son portable sonna.  
_ Rha! C'est encore l'autre con qui me harcèle!  
_ Ça fait six fois qu'il vous appelle.  
_ Je veux pas de ma conscience ce soir! Je veux une bouteille! Un bourbon! J'aime le bourbon. Pas vous? Barman! Une... Bouteille... De...De... De quoi déjà?  
_ De bourbon.  
_ Ah oui c'est ça!  
Le propriétaire du bar s'approcha de lui et s'appuya sur le comptoir.  
_ Je pense que tu as assez bu mon coco.  
_ J'suis le docteur House. Pas ton coco. D'ailleurs coco est plus du genre à aimer le gâteau... Je paie la collation! Je reste!  
_ C'est moi le patron ici.  
_ Et ben moi je t'emmerdeuh!  
La jeune fille s'éloigna discrètement.  
_ Tu peux répéter ça?!  
_ Pas envie.  
L'homme l'attrapa par le col et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.  
_ Répète!  
House se décida à ouvrir la bouche... Mais pour vomir.  
L'homme le lâcha précipitamment et le cogna de toutes ses forces. House finit au sol, lèvres ensanglantées.  
_ Jimmy! Fous moi ça dehors! ordonna le propriétaire. Et donne lui une bonne raison de ne plus revenir.  
Une armoire à glace s'avança, attrapa House sans ménagement et le tira dehors. Avec un air de parfait débile, le diagnosticien fit un au revoir de la main à la jeune femme qui regardait la scène avec horreur.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire? demanda-t-elle quand ils disparurent à l'extérieur.  
_ Il va le renvoyer dans son hôpital. Mais là, ce sera sur un brancard. répondit le barman avec un sourire carnassier.  
_ Mon Dieu. souffla-t-elle.

***

_ Jimmy lâche le docteur maintenant.  
L'homme ne réagit pas, continuant à la trainer sur le trottoir.  
_ Et en plus j'ai oublié ma canne... C'est malin.  
Jimmy le lâcha enfin, puis lui donna un violent coup de pied. Puis un autre. Il la frappa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture de police s'aventure dans la ruelle.  
_ T'as le cul bordé de nouille toi! lança-t-il avant de fuir.  
La voiture s'arrêta au niveau de House. Un officier descendit et se pencha vers le dignosticien qui se tordait de douleur au sol.  
_ Vous allez bien?  
_ Vous z'auriez pas une canne?  
_ Désolé non.  
_ Ben ramenez moi chez moi alors. J'vais pas faire le chemin à pied!  
_ Je vais appeler une ambulance. A quoi ressemble votre agresseur?  
Le deuxième policier descendit du véhicule.  
_ Écoutez. Soit vous me conduisez chez moi, soit vous me laissez ici.  
_ Will. Appelle lui un taxi et qu'on en finisse. dit le premier officier.  
_ Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il fout ici à une heure si tardive.  
_ J'ai fugué de chez mes parents à cause du couvre feu monsieur. Et là je jouais à la marelle...  
_ Ne te fous pas de moi!  
Le premier officier aida House à se redresser.  
_ Will appelle moi ce foutu taxi!

_ Maintenant!  
_ Pas la peine. Je vais le faire. dit House.  
Il l'aida à se relever sous le regard noir de Will.  
_ Tu es trop gentil. Moi je dit qu'on devrait l'emmener au poste. Il est louche.  
_ Par pitié! Fichez moi la paix! Et retirez moi ce balai de votre cul!  
Will s'avança vers lui, menaçant. L'autre policier lui fit signe de se calmer.  
_ On va attendre que la taxi vienne et vous allez rentrer chez vous.  
_ Chouette! Je suis en bonne compagnie! Z'auriez pas du bourbon?

***

House se laissa tomber dans son canapé et poussa un long soupir. Son crâne lui faisait mal, sa lèvre inférieure avait doublé de volume et son corps était endolori. Au point qu'il ne sente même pas sa jambe.  
Alors qu'il commençait à prendre sommeil, on frappa à la porte. Le bruit eu l'effet d'un marteau piqueur dans sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et grommela.  
_ 3h du mat'... bon sang...  
Il ferma les yeux. On frappa à nouveau.  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai!  
Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir.  
_ QUOI?  
_ J'ai essayé de te joindre toute le nuit!  
Wilson entra et commença à faire les cents pas.  
_ Je t'en prie. dit House avant de refermer la porte d'un air las.  
_ Tu étais où? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la lèvre?  
_ Une partie de jambe en l'air qui a mal tournée.  
_ Je ne te crois pas! Tu t'es fait cogné.  
_ Pourquoi me poser la question si tu connais la réponse!?  
Il lui passa devant et s'effondra sur le canapé.  
_ House... Que s'est-il passé ce soir? Et cette femme?  
_ Quelle femme? J'en ai côtoyé trois ce soir....  
_ Que... Quoi?  
Wilson alla s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé.  
_ Mais je t'en prie! s'exclama House.  
_ Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans réponses.  
_ Non chéri je ne te trompe pas!  
_ House!  
_ Rentre chez toi! Je suis épuisé et... Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça...  
Wilson se cala au fond du canapé et sourit à son ami.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
_ Je joue à House. Je fais chier.  
_ Wilson, si tu ne veux pas que je te cogne...  
_ Arrête! Les menaces ne fonctionnent pas avec moi! Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive. A te voir comme ça j'ai l'impression que Cuddy t'a brisé le cœur. il éclata de rire.

Le sourire hilare de Wilson disparut.  
_ Elle t'a brisé le coeur? Non attends! Tu l'a vu ce soir? Non attends! Tu es allé chez elle? NON attends! C'est elle qui t'a pétée la lèvre?!  
_ Non ça c'est un patron de bar un peu désappointé...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cuddy?  
_ Mais rien! Pourquoi ce serait moi qui aurait fait quelque chose?!  
_ Parce qu'elle est gentille et n'est pas du genre à faire du mal.  
_ On peut faire mal avec les mots ou en étant sincère.  
_ Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non? C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps.  
_ Elle a eu un bon professeur alors...  
_ Elle t'a jeté?  
_ Bingo.  
_ J'le crois pas! Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais?!  
_ Non. Et puis je ne l'aime pas...  
Wilson gigota sur le canapé.  
_ Comprends pas.  
_ Nous étions ensemble et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ingurgite une bouteille de champagne et m'allume.  
_ Qu'elle t'allume? La flamme est déjà allumé depuis longtemps!  
_ Tu m'énerves.  
_ Excuse moi. dit-il en réprimant un sourire.  
_ Je... Elle...  
_ Vous?  
_ D'une certaine façon...  
_ Oui?  
_ Rhaaa! Mais la ferme!  
_ Ok Ok! Va à ton rythme!  
_ D'une certaine façon, et implicitement, nous nous sommes avoués notre attirance respective...  
_ Hein?  
_ En gros! Elle a avoué que je lui plaisais et je lui ai avoué à mon tour qu'elle me plaisait!  
_ J'ai l'impression d'entendre un gosse qui vient d'avoir son premier rencart.  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de rire Wilson.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite?  
_ Elle... il sortit sa boîte de vicodine de sa poche et la contempla avant d'ajouter. Elle m'a dit que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous...  
_ Parce que tu es un drogué?  
_ Entre autre. il poussa un soupir de dépit.  
_ Je suis désolé.  
_ Désolé de quoi?  
_ Que tu sois aussi débile... Sincèrement...  
_ Gné?  
_ Fais pas l'idiot!  
_ Je croyais que j'étais débile.  
_ Idiot et débile, ce n'est pas pareil.  
_ Rentre chez toi!  
_ Et là encore tu tentes de fuir les problèmes et la réalité.  
_ Mais bon sang! Cuddy t'a fait apprendre ton texte?  
_ Cette femme est un cadeau du ciel! Elle avoue avoir encore des sentiments pour toi, si ce n'est plus... T'explique où réside le gros problème pour votre future relation et toi au lieu de changer tout ça pour enfin avoir ce que tu voulais depuis longtemps tu vas dans un bar te saouler et te faire cogner dessus!  
_ Respire.  
Wilson secoua la tête.  
_ Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de toi...  
_ Rentre chez toi et fiche moi la paix.  
_ Vraiment...  
_ S'il te plaît!  
_ Très bien... Mais tu sais déjà que demain je ne vais pas te lâcher.  
_ Malheureusement oui...  
Wilson se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ A demain House.  
_ A plus tard.

***

Quand Wilson ferma la porte, House prit un coussin à côté de lui et y étouffa un cri de frustration.  
Quand il fut enfin calmé il s'allongea de tout son long et ferma les yeux. C'était la meilleur façon de repenser à la soirée et de se torturer l'esprit! Il revit l'image de Cuddy en train de lui sourire, de lui caresser le bras...  
_ ARGH! s'exclama-t-il!  
Il se leva d'un bon et alla à la cuisine chercher une bière.  
Il ouvrit le frigo.  
_ Pas de bière...  
Il ferma la porte de son réfrigérateur avec force et retourna dans son salon en boîtant. Dès demain, il devrait aller s'acheter une nouvelle canne. Il se coucha à nouveau mais cette fois-ci garda les yeux ouverts. Quel nase ce Wilson! Venir jusqu'à chez lui pour le faire culpabiliser de s'être fait jeter par une femme. Et il fallait que cette femme soit Cuddy.  
_ Rien que ça...  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grogna de douleur. Il plongea ensuite cette même main dans sa poche et en ressortit son tube de vicodine.  
_ Toi au moins tu m'es fidèle.  
Il ôta le bouchon du pouce.  
_ Tu ne me rejetteras pas hein...  
Il fit tomber un comprimé dans sa main.  
"Il vous faudrait choisir entre elle et moi... "  
_ Cuddy... sussura-t-il  
"Et nous savons pertinemment tous les deux vers qui votre choix se porterait..."  
_ Eh merde....  
Elle avait raison et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était accroc et son égoïsme était tel qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'arrêter pour autrui. Même pour elle. Même pour elle... Même pas essayer? Non ça n'en valait pas la peine... Il finirait seul de toute façon. A quoi bon essayer.  
"Cette femme est un cadeau du ciel! Elle avoue avoir encore des sentiments pour toi, si ce n'est plus... T'explique où réside le gros problème pour votre future relation et toi au lieu de changer tout ça pour enfin avoir ce que tu voulais depuis longtemps tu vas dans un bar te saouler et te faire cogner dessus!"  
De son côté, Wilson avait touché le point sensible... Oui, il aimait Cuddy et apparemment il avait sa chance. Mais la vicodine n'était pas le seul problème. Et si ça ne marchait pas entre eux... Il finirait seul de toute façon. Seul et sans vicodine.  
_ Comme ça le choix est vite fait...  
Il s'apprêtait à gober son comprimé quand le téléphone sonna.  
Il décrocha :  
_ Quoi encore?!  
_ Dépose moi cette boîte de vicodine! Fait le pour enfin avoir une vie normale!  
_ Que... Wilson! Comment tu sais que...  
_ Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait! Je t'imagine bien, affalé sur ton canapé en train de broyer du noir avec ta boîte de comprimés en main. Tu regardes ta boîte avec amour et te shoot!  
_ La ferme!  
_ Jette moi ce truc!  
_ J'ai mal!  
_ Tu a mal dans ta tête!  
House raccrocha. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il se pencha et le débrancha. Son portable sonna.  
_ MERDEUH!  
Il empoigna l'appareil et le jeta violemment contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il en avait marre. Vraiment marre! Il prit un deuxième comprimé et avala les deux. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se cala confortablement dans son canapé. Il se sentait pitoyable... vraiment pitoyable... Il était humain après tout. Il avait ses faiblesses. Il en avait même beaucoup... Trop peut être...  
_ Pitoyable... murmura-t-il avant de s'assoupir.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

House arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il était midi. La standardiste lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il passait devant elle.  
_ Le docteur Cuddy va...  
_ Rien à faire.  
La standardiste jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle canne. Elle était toute noire, ça lui donnait un air inquiétant. Alors que House s'apprêtait à monter dans l'ascenseur, son regard tomba sur l'infirmière qui l'avait critiqué derrière son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.  
_ Peau de vache!  
Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux.  
_ Dites à votre mari que les putes de luxe c'est le mardi soir! Donc d'arrêter de me harceler jour et nuit juste parce qu'il est en manque!  
Il entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. L'infirmière ne réagit pas. La bouche grande ouverte, elle lança un regard à sa complice qui fit mine d'être occupée à classer des dossiers.  
Cuddy qui avait tout suivit depuis son bureau se rassit sur sa chaise. Il serait préférable qu'elle l'évite pendant un certain temps.  
_ Bonjour la compagnie!  
Il entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers la cafetière.  
_ Il est midi. signala Cameron.  
_ Et alors?  
_ Vous etes très en retard.  
_ Et alors?  
_ Cuddy va vous...  
_ Je m'en moque! Elle peut crier, hurler, se dévêtir, m'insulter, s'immoler par le feu! Je m'en MOQUE!  
Foreman et Chase reculèrent d'un pas tandis que Cameron scrutait le visage fermé du diagnosticien.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
_ Quel cas avons-nous aujourd'hui? il bu une gorgée de son café.  
_ Eh bien... commença Foreman.  
_ Non. En fin de compte non...  
_ Comment ça non?  
_ Vous allez vous débrouiller avec votre cas.  
_ QUOI? s'exclamèrent les trois en même temps.  
_ Je vous tiens le papier cul quand vous êtes aux toilettes?  
Il vida sa tasse et passa devant eux.  
_ Ah... Et si il ou elle meurt... Ce sera de votre faute!  
_ Mais... vous... vous n'pouvez pas...balbutia Cameron.  
_ Si je peux! La preuve!  
Il fit un pas en dehors de son bureau.  
_ Mais où aller vous? Pourquoi ne pas prendre de cas?  
_ Pas envie.  
_ Ça ne vous ressemble pas! intervint Foreman  
_ Vous devriez déjà être en train de la soigner non? tic tac tic tac. Il vous reste quatre minutes pour sauver le monde! Jingle! Pub!  
Il s'éloigna à grande enjambées.  
_ C'est une nouvelle canne. fit remarquer Chase.  
_ Mais vous allez où? cria Cameron horrifiée de voir la situation lui échapper.  
_ Prier! répondit House avant de disparaitre.  
_ C'est pas vrai... elle se tourna vers les garçons. Il ne croit pas en Dieu!  
_ Il ne crois même pas en nous. ajouta Foreman.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? dit Chase sur un air de philosophe.  
_ Aucune idée mais je suis certaine d'une chose... Cuddy est mêlée à tout ça...

***

House s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital quand quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Qui était cet homme en costard dans le bureau de Cuddy? Il se rapprocha discrètement du bureau. Pourquoi était-il aussi proche d'elle? ET POURQUOI LA PRENAIT-IL DANS SES BRAS?  
_ L'avocat. dit-il en grinçant des dents.  
Il respira un bon coup et passa la première porte. La secrétaire voulu l'arrêter mais un regard noir l'en dissuada rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se planta devant une Cuddy épouvantée et un avocat étonné.  
_ House. s'étrangla-t-elle.  
_ House? répéta l'homme.  
_ Docteur House! s'exclama le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy, qui venait de réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de l'avocat, se dégagea précipitamment sous le regard haineux de House.  
_ Tu ne nous présentes pas Lisa?  
_ Oh oui L-I-S-A! Présentez moi à ce charmant monsieur!  
_ Euh... Grégoire... Je te présente le docteur House... dit elle avec un faible sourire.  
Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil apeurés à House... Il était si imprévisible... Elle redoutait déjà ce qui allait suivre.  
_ GREG-oire? reprit House en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
Il s'avança en lui tendant la main.  
_ Enchanté! Moi c'est GREG-ory House! Cuddy ne m'a jamais parlé de vous!  
Ils se serrèrent la main. Le diagnosticien lança un regard éloquent à Cuddy. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle commença à se tortiller les mains, priant pour qu'il en reste là.  
_ Docteur Cuddy...  
Elle sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle comme ça.  
_ Votre bipeur ne fonctionne plus?  
_ Si, pourquoi?  
_ Besoin urgent de votre personne au troisième étage!  
_ Euh... bien...  
Elle lança un regard à Grégoire puis à House... A Grégoire puis à... House. Elle se sentait toute fébrile d'un coup. L'idée de devoir les laisser seuls... Tous les deux!.. la perturbait.  
_ Vous êtes toujours là?! C'est une U-R-G-E-N-C-E!  
Elle hocha la tête et détala en lançant un : "je reviens tout de suite" et un "oh mon Dieu".  
House la suivit d'un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur Grégoire qui lui souriait. Il se l'imagina alors, une corde autour du cou... Il sourit à son tour. L'avocat prit place sur le canapé et fit mine d'observer la décoration du bureau.  
_ Ah zut! s'exclama House! J'ai oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait oublié une petite culotte chez moi!  
Il alla s'asseoir en face de l'avocat qui ne souriait déjà plus.  
_ Comment?  
_ Quoi comment? C'est une vraie tête en l'air! Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez la prendre pour elle. Ça m'arrangerait! Vraiment...  
Son sourire s'élargit face à l'expression de Grégoire.  
_ Et depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez vous? demanda House en retirant de sa poche sa boite de Vicodine.  
_ Trois semaines. répondit l'avocat avec un regard noir.  
House s'apprêtait à prendre un comprimé mais se ravisa. Il revoyait Cuddy lui agiter la boîte sous le nez et lui dire que ce ne serait pas possible entre eux... Alors que faisait-il dans ce bureau? A essayer de faire capoter sa relation naissante avec cet homme au sourire colgate blancheur?  
_ Et ça se passe bien? demanda-t-il en parcourant la pièce du regard.  
_ Très bien. Si nous le pouvons, nous allons passer à l'étape supérieure.  
A l'étape supérieure? Que voulait-t-il dire par là? Si ça faisait déjà trois semaines... Cela voulait dire qu'il avait surement déjà couché ensemble...  
_ Et c'est quoi cette étape?  
_ La vie commune.  
House manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive (ça se peut! si si!). Grégoire sourit face à sa réaction et lui lança un regard moqueur alors que le diagnosticien s'évertuait à calmer ses nerfs sur sa canne. Celui-ci se leva au bout d'un moment et se dirigea près du bureau de sa supérieure.  
_ Elle a donné son accord?  
_ Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Mais je pense qu'elle sera...  
_ Mortifiée? C'est bien le mot! il jeta sa boite de vicodine dans la poubelle à papier et se dirigea à nouveau vers les fauteuils.  
_ Non. J'aurais plutôt dit...  
_ Horrifiée?  
_ Non!  
_ Je ne vois pas d'autre mots pour exprimer son sentiment à l'annonce de cette proposition grotesque!  
_ Ça vous dérange!  
_ Et bien je doute qu'elle soit ok pour un ménage à trois!  
_ QUOI?  
_ Le lundi, mardi et mercredi c'est chez moi et le reste de la semaine chez elle.  
_ Je suis sérieux...  
_ Moi aussi! s'exclama House avec une mine d'outrager. Vous me voyez plaisanter avec ce genre de chose?  
_ Je ne vous crois pas. Pas avec vous...  
House s'approcha d'un air menaçant vers lui.  
_ Et pourquoi?  
Grégoire jeta un coup d'œil à sa canne. Geste qui n'échappa pas à House qui se sentait fulminer de rage. Il fit craquer son cou et lui demanda d'une voix ténébreuse.  
_ Et c'était quoi son excuse pour hier?  
L'avocat blanchit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.  
_ Elle... Elle était indisposée et n'a pas voulu m'appeler pour que je m'inquiète et vienne frapper à sa porte...  
House se pencha vers lui avec un sourire diabolique.  
_ Elle était avec moi. Indisposée parce que nous étions ensemble et qu'elle était mieux avec moi plutôt qu'avec vous. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée parce que nous étions occupés. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Il se redressa et afficha un sourire satisfait face à la mine décomposée de l'avocat.  
_ Cuddy et moi adorons les paris. Le pari du mois: ce dégotter un avocat, se le taper et éviter l'impôt sur le revenu. Apparement... Je lui dois à présent 200 dollars. En voici 50 pour la compensation.  
Il lui tendit un billet vert avec ce même sourire satisfait. Grégoire se leva doucement et d'un air hagard lui demanda une feuille et un stylo. House alla chercher tout ça dans le bureau de Cuddy puis l'observa griffonner des mots sur le papier. L'avocat, sans dire un mot, quitta la pièce.  
_ Un de moins. déclara House en le suivant du regard.  
Il alla s'installer sur le canapé et attendit le retour de Cuddy qui ne tarda pas à venir.  
Elle entra dans le bureau avec hargne et le fusilla du regard.  
_ Il n'y avait aucune urgence! J'ai croisé Chase et il m'a dit que vous aviez décidé de prendre une journée de congé et... elle balaya la salle du regard avec un air effaré. Où est Grégoire?  
House lui montra la feuille posée sur son bureau. Cuddy inspira un bon coup et se dirigea vers sa table de travail. Elle prit le papier et lu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la feuille des yeux, ses traits se durcissaient et une rage sans nom se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment elle froissa la feuille avec force et vrilla son regard assassin dans celui impassible de House.

***

_ Pour...Pourquoi... elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Elle baissa la tête, planta ses ongles dans son bureau et resta ainsi pendant un instant.  
House, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, attendant patiemment l'explosion imminente.  
Cuddy relava enfin la tête. Sa technique de relaxation n'avait pas porté ses fruits.  
_ POURQUOI AVEZ VOUS FAIT ÇA!!!?  
House jeta un coup d'œil aux vitres derrière elle. Il lui semblait les avoir vu vibrer.  
_ C'est quoi votre problème au juste?!!  
Il reporta son attention sur elle.  
_ Ça vous amuse de mettre le souc dans ma vie? De faire fuir mes prétendants?! Mais pourquoi House?! Pourquoi?!  
Il leva un sourcil et fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Au même moment, Wilson entra dans le bureau, dossier en main.  
_ Bonj...  
_ DEHORS!  
Il sursauta et lança un regard interrogatif à House qui ne quittait pas cette attitude d'homme impassible, alors qu'en vérité, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.  
_ Wilson! Cuddy pointa de son doigt la porte de la pièce et le fusilla du regard.  
L'oncologue déglutit et s'empressa de sortir. House se tourna à nouveau vers sa supérieur qui tremblait de rage.  
_ Pourquoi lui avoir dit que nous étions ensemble?!  
_ Ce n'est pas le cas? dit-il en gardant son attitude nonchalante.  
_ Il n'y a rien entre nous! Et il n'y aura jamais rien!  
_ Hier...  
_ C'était une erreur! Une grossière erreur! Nous ne pouvons... Nous ne devons pas... Grégoire était le bon!!  
_ G-R-E-G-oire?! le diagnosticien s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte. Ce mal foutu? Avec un nom similaire au mien?! Encore un peu et vous lui demandiez de laisser un duvet pousser!  
_ Ça n'a rien avoir avec vous! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde!  
_ Vous aviez prévu de lui offrir une canne à noël?  
_ Fermez là! Vos propos n'ont aucun...  
_ Sens? Voyons Cuddy! Cet homme n'est pas...  
_ Pour moi? Parce que vous savez mieux que personne ce dont j'ai besoin? Vous savez peut etre ce qu'il me faut?!  
_ Peut être oui! Quelqu'un qui ait un minimum...  
_ LA FERME! Je ne veux plus vous entendre! J'en ai marre!  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Allez faire la morale à votre vicodine!  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
Cuddy en profita pour reprendre son souffle. D'un ton grave, le diagnosticien reprit :  
_ Si je vous énerve tant que ça... Vous n'avez qu'à me virer...  
_ Contrairement à vous, je sais mettre une frontière entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle. Vous êtes un bon...  
_ Vie privée? Quelle vie privée?! A part ce bureau, vous ne connaissez rien d'autre de jouissif!!  
Il regretta vite ses paroles. Cuddy qui était toute rouge vira au violet.  
_ Sortez de mon bureau.  
House s'avança vers elle.  
_ SORTEZ!  
_ Cuddy je suis...  
_ Vous êtes quoi? Vous êtes désolé? Vous n'êtes jamais désolé! Vous vous en foutez de savoir si vous blessez les autres!  
House soupira mais continua d'avancer.  
_ Les gens changent. déclara-t-il à mi-voix.  
_ NON House! Les gens ne changent pas! Vous ne changez pas! Vous ne changerez jamais! Sortez de ce bureau! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous! Je ne veux plus vous voir! Je...  
Il était à présent tout proche d'elle. Elle tenta de reculer mais butta contre le mur. House se plaqua à elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle respirait avec peine, son cœur cognant avec force sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait de façon saccadée.  
_ Sortez de ce bureau.  
_ Vous êtes certaine que j'ai mal agi?  
_ Sortez!  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien.  
_ Vous êtes certaine de ne rien ressentir à mon égard?  
Cuddy détourna son visage du sien.  
_ J'ai des sentiments oui mais ils s'apparentent à la haine.  
_ Regardez moi dans les yeux et dites moi que vous ne m'aimez pas, que vous me détestez.  
Elle planta son regard dans le sien et se perdit pendant un moment dans le bleu de ses yeux.  
_ Je... Je vous déteste. articula-t-elle avec peine.  
House reçu ses mots comme un gifle. Il tituba un instant puis s'éloigna d'elle.  
_ Ne vous étonnez pas de voir demain sur votre bureau ma lettre de démission... J'ai toujours rêvé des cotes californiennes... murmura-t-il enfin.  
Cuddy, dont le regard s'embuait, le regarda se diriger vers la sortie. Quand il quitta enfin la pièce, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège et laissa les larmes couler. Après s'être ressaisi, elle prit la feuille et chercha des yeux sa poubelle. Son regard tomba alors sur la boite de vicodine.  
_ Mon Dieu. souffla-t-elle.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Wilson entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son siège. Il trébucha alors sur une jambe et s'étala de tout son long à terre.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que...  
Il se tourna vers la cause de sa chute et son regard tomba sur le visage livide de House. Paupières clauses, tête penchée sur le coté, il respirait avec difficulté tout en se mordant la lèvre.  
Le cancérologue se redressa puis se pencha vers son ami.  
_ Nom de Dieu! Tu t'es shooté?  
_ C'est tout le contraire! répondit House avec une grimace.  
_ Tu... Tu as arrêté la vicodine?  
_ Va falloir me prescrire d'autres calmants. Ma jambe se réveille déjà.  
_ Attends! Wilson se laissa tomber sur les fesses et croisa les jambes. Tu as arrêté la vicodine?!  
House ouvrit enfin les yeux. Wilson pencha la tête avec un grand sourire.  
_ Quoi?!  
_ Excuse moi de ne pas sauter de joie... Mais... Pourquoi?  
_ La fée m'a promis de me transformer en vrai petit garçon Jimmy!  
_ Sérieusement!  
_ J'ai lu dans mon horoscope qu'il fallait arrêter toute substance dépendante.  
_ House!  
_ Bon ben en fait ce sont les témoins de Jéhovah qui sont passé hier et...  
_ C'est elle n'est-ce pas?  
_ Pourquoi me poser une question dont tu as déjà la réponse?  
_ Je préfère entendre la réponse sortir de ta bouche.  
_ Je suis si sensuel quand je parle?! Oh chéri! Je suis tout émoustillé par ton compliment!  
Wilson éclata de rire et s'adossa à son bureau.  
_ Et elle a dit quoi?  
_ Qui? La fée ou la témoin de Jéhovah?  
_ Cuddy!  
_ Elle n'en sait rien.  
_ Un House en manque déambulant dans le couloir de l'hôpital c'est plutôt voyant.  
_ En principe, en ce moment même, je suis chez moi. Le pétage de plomb de Cuddy date de quatre heures et...  
_ En parlant de ça... Qu'est-ce que tu avais encore fait?  
_ J'ai voulu l'aider à déboutonner son chemisier.  
_ Elle ne m'aurait pas envoyé promener pour si peu.  
_ Tu savais qu'il s'appelait Grégoire?  
Wilson sourit.  
_ Donc tu as encore foutu le bordel et à fait fuir son prétendant.  
_ Un sale con ce mec. Un sale con!  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. La douleur ne cessait de croitre et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.  
Wilson l'observa pendant un moment. Tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le bureau pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il était clair que ce n'était pas seulement l'absence de vicodine qui lui donnait cet air si malheureux.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que tu avais décidé d'arrêter? lui demanda-t-il enfin.  
_ Elle ne m'aime pas.  
_ Comment ça?  
House ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se mit à fixer le plafond.  
_ Elle ne m'aime pas... Elle me l'a fait clairement comprendre... Je devrais être chez moi dans mon fauteuil en train de me shooter... Mais je n'en ai même pas envie...  
_ Laisse moi le temps d'enregistrer toutes les informations là...  
Wilson se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. House le suivit de son regard triste et sanguin tout en se caressant la jambe droite avec force.  
_ Si j'ai bien compris. Tu viens enfin d'admettre indirectement à ton vieux pote Wilson que tu aimais Cuddy en lui faisant comprendre que tu l'avais fait... comprendre à Cuddy qui alors t'avais rejeté?  
_ Respire.  
_ J'y crois pas... Non... Cuddy a dû te mentir! Oui c'est ça!  
_ Elle me l'a dit en me regardant dans les yeux.  
_ Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement?  
_ Je te déteste... murmura House avec peine.  
_ Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit après? Tu n'avais pas de répliques en réserve? Tu ne pouvais pas la plaquer au mur et l'embrasser? La molester?!  
_ J'avais prévu tout ça... Mais sur le coup ses paroles ont eu l'effet d'une bombe. Elles sonnaient si vraies...  
_ Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?  
_ Emprunter ton ordi pour rédiger ma lettre de démission...  
_ QUOI? s'étrangla Wilson.

***

Wilson ferma la porte de l'appartement de son ami et soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et passa son autre main sur son visage.  
_ Bon Dieu... Je fais quoi maintenant...  
Il jeta un dernier regard à la porte avant de rejoindre la rue et de se diriger vers sa voiture.  
_ Bon... Wilson réfléchit... Eh du con!  
Il pesta contre celui qui lui avait fait une queue de poisson et repartit dans ses pensées toutes évidemment tournées vers son ami et Cuddy. Pas question de remettre la démission de House. Il se refusait à faire ça! Il devait d'abord être fixé sur les sentiments de Cuddy. Oui voilà! Il devait avoir une conversation avec elle et tenter de désamorcer la situation. House était un gamin. Il avait besoin d'être épaulé... Quant à Cuddy...  
_ C'est de ta faute House... Tu n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir la première fois...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était tard. Mais connaissant la doyenne de l'hôpital, il était persuadé qu'elle devait toujours être à son bureau. Il prit donc la direction de son lieu de travail.  
Planté devant le bureau, il regarda d'un air ahuri la bureau vide.  
_ Wilson connait tout le monde et sait mieux que quiconque...  
Il fit demi tour. Il restait l'option casa de la patronne.  
Il frappa à sa porte pour la cinquième fois. Personne.  
_ Mais où est-t-elle nom d'un chien!?  
Un goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur son nez. Puis une autre...  
_ Et zut!  
La pluie tomba enfin, puissante et drue.

House posa doucement sa tête sur son coussin et ferma les yeux. Quel tête de lard ce Wilson! Il était persuadé que celui-ci ne remettrait jamais sa lettre de démission. Il faudrait donc qu'il en fasse une autre.  
_ Humpf. fit-il  
Il se sentait mal... Encore un peu et des boîtes de vicodine se mettraient à danser devant ses yeux. Mais pas question de lâcher. Et cette fois-ci il irait jusqu'au bout... Pas pour Cuddy, et encore moins pour Wilson... Pour lui.  
Il fut prit d'un fou rire. Quel nigaud! Tout ça de temps pour ce rendre compte qu'il était plus que pathétique!  
Il gigota sur son canapé et étouffa un cri de douleur dans son oreiller. On frappa alors à la porte.  
_ Barrez vous!  
Peu importe qui ça pouvait être. Il voulait rester seul et se morfondre sur son pitoyable canapé et sur sa pitoyable vie, dans son pitoyable appartement. On frappa à nouveau. C'était peut être Wilson qui revenait à la charge...  
_ Fais chier...  
Il se leva avec peine et se traina jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à son judas.  
_ Wilson si c'est pour... il se tut quand il posa son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.  
Elle était trempée, ses cheveux mouillés collés à son visage laissant à peine entrevoir ses yeux... Elle frissonnait et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Elle leva sa tête vers lui avec un regard incertain et lui fit un timide sourire.  
House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, debout l'un devant l'autre, à se regarder jusqu'à ce que House brise enfin le silence.  
_ Cuddy...

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Il referma la porte.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... se dit-il.  
Il venait de lui claquer la porte au nez!  
Il secoua la tête et regarda fixement le porte. Il respirait avec difficulté lui aussi. Il pouvait sentir sa présence... là juste derrière cette...  
Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte et se planta devant une Cuddy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
_ House je...  
Il sentit une vague de colère le submerger.  
_ Que faites vous là? demanda t-il sur un ton brusque.  
Elle tressaillit puis détourna son regard. Elle se mit alors a fixer le sol... cherchant ses mots.  
House était tenter de refermer la porte. Sa rage ne cessant de croître en lui et de le dévorer... petit à petit. Il lui en voulait. Il ferma pendant un court instant les yeux. Sa jambe aussi lui faisait mal. Deux types de douleurs se livraient un combat sans merci dans son esprit. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Il le sentait...  
Cuddy sortit de sa poche la boîte de vicodine. Il lui jeta un regard avide, sentant sa main tressauter le long de son corps. Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sauter sur Cuddy et lui arracher le tube de comprimés des mains.  
_ J'ai... J'ai trouvé ça dans ma poubelle. dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
Elle releva la tête vers lui.  
_ Je...  
House frappa violemment sa main contre le cadran de la porte. Cuddy recula d'un pas et lui lança un regard effrayé.  
_ Vous me voulez quoi?! dit-il entre le cri et le murmure.  
_ J'aimerais savoir!  
Elle aussi commençait à perdre son calme. Elle mourrait de froid et lui était là... planté devant elle avec ce visage livide et ce regard haineux.  
House poussa un sifflement aigüe.  
_ Savoir quoi au juste? Pourquoi la pluie mouille?!  
_ Ne commencez pas! Si vous ne voulez pas avoir une conversation d'adultes vous n'avez qu'à...  
Il lui claqua la porte au nez.  
_ House! hurla-t-elle.  
Le porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
_ QUOI?  
Cuddy posa sa main sur son front. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.  
_ Je... Si je suis là...  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire au juste?  
_ Je n'sais pas... répondit-elle en un murmure.  
_ Je crois que tout à déjà été dit. Vous avez été claire non?  
_ House je...  
_ Vous pourriez essayé de finir au moins une phrase!  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Ce n'est pas évident!  
_ Qu'est ce qui n'est pas évident?  
_ Pourquoi avoir arrêté?!  
House jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte de vicodine. Il la désirait tant!  
_ J'ai pensé que c'était le moment...  
_ Pourquoi?  
Elle s'était rapproché de lui. Espérant enfin avoir réponse à cette question qui flottait dans son esprit depuis leur dispute. Elle regrettait de lui avoir dit qu'elle le détestait. C'était tout le contraire...  
_ Pour rien. Juste une envie comme ça qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Enquiquineur jusqu'au bout! Je me trouve là où il ne faut pas et décide de faire des choix quand on ne me les impose pas.  
_ Soyez sincère... Pour une fois...  
Il l'observa, elle tremblait comme une feuille mais restait là... Face à lui, le regard alerte.  
_ Que je sois franc?  
_ Oui... Je... Je veux être sûre de...  
_ De quoi?! Depuis quand vous souciez vous de ma personne! Depuis quand se soucie-t-on des gens que l'on déteste!?  
Son regard d'un bleu électrique la pétrifia. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans rien dire et continua à encaisser toute la rage du diagnosticien.  
_ Vous me détestez! Je vous déteste! Ça tombe bien non? Maintenant fichez moi le camps! Je ne suis plus votre employé! Je ne vous dois rien!  
Elle resta là... Sans bouger. Trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de recevoir à la figure.  
House se pencha vers elle et lui murmura avec haine :  
_ D-E-G-A-G-E-Z.  
Et il claqua la porte de toutes ses forces.

***

Wilson poussa la porte entrouverte et entra dans l'appartement du diagnosticien.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'exclama-t-il face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
A croire qu'un ouragan était passé par là!  
_ House! hurla-t-il en craignant le pire.  
Son ami sortit de la cuisine et s'avança vers lui, un pot de glace en main.  
_ C'est à quel sujet?  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!  
_ Je mange de la glace dans l'espoir de geler et de ne plus sentir la douleur. Pour l'instant y'a que mon cerveau qui a gelé.  
Il fit le grimace.  
_ Je parle de ce foutoir! répliqua Wilson en pointant du doigt le salon dévasté.  
House jeta un coup d'œil absent autour de lui.  
_ J'ai voulu faire du rangement...  
_ Je suis passé à l'hôpital puis chez Cuddy... Elle est introuvable.  
_ Faut toujours que le criquet aille fourrer son nez dans le trou de balle de la patronne.  
_ House!  
_ Wilson! scanda-t-il d'une voix stridente.  
Le cancérologue passa sa main sur son visage. Il commençait à désespérer. House reprit alors sur un ton plus sérieux.  
_ Normal que tu ne l'ai pas croisé. Elle est venu ici.  
_ Quoi?  
Wilson lança des regards circulaires autour de lui.  
_ Mais... Elle est où? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
_ Elle est dans ma chambre.  
Un sourire béat s'afficha sur le visage de l'oncologue.  
_ Vraiment?  
_ Non!  
Wilson se renfrogna.  
_ Pourquoi est-elle venue?  
_ Aucune idée.  
_ Co... Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?  
House fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :  
_ Elle n'a pas dit grand chose à vrai dire. Ça ressemblait plus à un monologue. Du coup je lui ai simplement ordonné de dégager.  
Il fit un grand sourire à Wilson. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une cuillerée de glace mais se prit à la place un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Il bascula en arrière et se retrouva étendu sur le sol. Il vrilla son regard dans celui furibond de Wilson.  
_ C'est quoi ton problème?! C'est moi le drogué! C'est à moi d'avoir des gestes inconsidérés!  
_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bel enfoiré!  
_ Merci pour le compliment!  
_ Elle vient jusqu'à chez toi pour s'excuser et tenter de t'avouer réellement ce qu'elle ressent et toi tu la rejettes!

_ _Sombre crétin_!  
_ Depuis quand tu parles français?  
_ Depuis que je n'ai plus assez de vocabulaire pour te définir!  
Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et inspira profondément. House, quant à lui ,se borna à fixer le sol.  
_ Tu vas te lever de là. T'habiller et aller la voir. Je me fiche de savoir comment... Mais tu vas régler ce problème entre vous et vite fait!  
House ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'oncologue ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ MOI! Je vais rentrer chez moi et m'occuper un peu de ma pomme! Cesse de faire le gamin! Est-ce bien clair?!  
_ Oui papa...  
Wilson soupira et tourna les talons. Il sortit de l'appartement et prit bien soin de claquer la porte. House resta dans la même position pendant un instant. Son visage était en feu, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il était parcouru de frissons. Impossible de savoir s'il réagissait ainsi par rage ou...par peur.

***

House resta planté devant la porte sans bouger. Après avoir frappé... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire?  
_ Eh Cuddy! ça farte?  
Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi!  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là...  
Il leva le poing pour frapper puis se ravisa. Et quand elle se retrouverait devant lui... Il ferait quoi? Il dirait quoi? Il avait été horrible avec elle. Toute personne dotée de raison et d'un peu de fierté ne lui pardonnerait pas... Il mit sa bouche sur le côté et attendit... Il attendait quoi au juste? Qu'elle ouvre la porte et lui saute au coup? En général on ouvre une porte à quelqu'un quand celui-ci frappe au préalable!  
Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa tout doucement. Wilson avait raison. Il était vraiment débile!  
A sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit alors ses forces l'abandonner quand elle apparut devant lui. Il se voyait s'écrouler à ses pieds, inconscient. Elle resta là, sans rien dire, le regardant avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes. C'était de sa faute si elle avait pleuré. Là encore Wilson avait eu raison... C'était bel et bien un enfoiré.  
_ Je... il se tut immédiatement.  
Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire et elle ne l'aidait pas trop là... Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui crie après, qu'elle le traite de tous les noms... Au lieu de ça elle restait là, sans bouger, sans ciller. House déglutit. C'était le pire moment de mutisme dans l'histoire des grands mutismes! Il essaya à nouveau de prononcer un mot mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Pourquoi Cuddy ne disait-elle rien non plus?!!  
_ Je... enfin le premier mot! Il devait continuer sur cette voie...  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda Cuddy avec un air exaspéré.  
House inspira profondément.  
_ Je suis désolé. dit-il en un souffle.  
Il ferma les yeux. Réflexe de celui qui craint toutes représailles. Au bout d'un moment il les rouvrit. Cuddy n'avait pas réagit, ce n'était pas normal! Il la regarda, étonné. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais un fin sourire flottait à présent sur ses lèvres.  
_ Et c'est tout?  
_ Euh...  
Pourquoi souriait elle ainsi? Elle avait bu?  
Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, avec ce même sourire intriguant. Au point où il en était... Autant jouer la carte de la franchise jusqu'au bout.  
_ Je... Bon sang!  
Le reste de sa déclaration avait refuser de franchir ses lèvres. Son esprit buttait sur eux sans réussir à les saisir. Il lança un regard suppliant à Cuddy. Son sourire s'élargit. Désespéré, il s'apprêtait à faire volte face et à fuir quand elle l'attrapa par la manche et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa son autre main sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien. Le cœur de House s'emballa, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus haletante. Cuddy effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Le diagnosticien la plaqua alors contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle s'abandonna à lui tout en répondant avec fougue à ses brûlants baisers. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. En fin de compte... Wilson avait toujours raison.

TBC...

Fin de la partie **_IN THE PAST_**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

_**Retour dans le présent  
**_  
House sortit de la salle d'examen pour se retrouver nez à nez avec :  
_ Wilson!  
Son ami lui sourit.  
_ Tu m'avais dit de sortir de la salle d'examen. Donc je suis sortit.  
_ Tu n'as pas de patients entre la vie et la mort?  
_ Ils peuvent attendre! Je veux savoir!  
Wilson sautilla sur place sous le regard amusé du diagnosticien.  
_ Très bien!  
_ Direction bureau?  
_ Direction bureau.

Wilson s'installa dans son fauteuil et attendit que House s'installe à son tour.  
_ Alors?  
_ Alors quoi?  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?  
_ Tu as fait quoi du reste de ta soirée?  
_ Réponds d'abord!  
_ Non! Toi réponds d'abord.  
Wilson soupira.  
_ Je suis rentré chez moi et... je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause de toi justement et de tes problèmes personnels!  
_ Comme c'est touchant! Vraiment!  
_ Tu te fiches de moi là...  
_ Non voyons!  
_ House!  
_ Bon d'accord... Mais juste un peu.  
_ A toi maintenant. Je t'écoute.  
_ J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire.  
_ Hein?! Attends! Où est mon dictaphone? Ça s'enregistre ça!  
_ Wilson!  
Le cancérologue éclata de rire.  
_ Donc tu es allé chez elle? Et alors? Elle t'a poignardé? Mis au défi?  
_ Pire... Elle m'a embrassé...  
Wilson ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ ... Et on a finit dans le même lit...  
Wislon regarda House avec un air de parfait abruti.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que ça se passe ainsi?  
_ Que j'étais désolé et j'ai essayé de lui dire que je....l'ai...mais... mais j'ai pô réussi.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
_ Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à dire.  
_ Oui! Quand on en est à son trentième mariage!  
_ Et alors?!  
Wilson se pencha vers lui avec un regard flamboyant. House arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.  
_ Et alors quoi?  
_ Tu as couché avec la patronne! Je veux des détails! Elle est bonne?! J'espère que tu as été à la hauteur!  
_ Wilson! s'écria House, faussement outré.  
_ Mais quoi?! Ce genre de questionnement, c'est humain!  
_ Tu ne sauras rien!  
_ QUOI? C'est grâce à qui que tu as fini dans son lit?  
_ Grâce à moi!  
_ Mais sur les conseilles de qui?  
_ De mon ami criquet.  
_ Donc je veux savoir!  
House se leva.  
_ Non.  
_ Salaud.  
_ Je sais.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ Même pas une impression?  
House se retourna et lui sourit.  
_ C'était magique...  
Wilson sourit à son tour.  
_ Rien que ça?  
_ Je n'ai même pas eu mal à ma jambe. Je... C'était... il soupira avec un grand sourire. Je me sens bien!  
_ Tu es amoureux. signala Wilson avec un sourire moqueur.  
House hocha la tête avec ce même sourire et quitta la pièce.  
Wilson se sentait bien lui aussi. Heureux de voir que son ami avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur... Mais pour combien de temps?

***

House se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il avait terriblement envie de la voir. Elle lui avait susurré à son réveil qu'elle allait arriver plus tard aujourd'hui et s'était éclipsée sans bruit. Il avait voulu la retenir et l'obliger à rester avec lui, dans ce lit qui avait été le leur pendant une nuit mais n'en eut pas la force. Il s'était alors préparé à son tour et s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Entre chaque consultation, il jetait des regards vers ce bureau désespérément vide en ce demandant à quel moment elle franchirait enfin ces portes pour s'y installer comme tous les jours.  
Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il s'empressa de ce diriger vers la salle qui était:  
_ Vide...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 13h. Ce n'était pas normal.  
Il se rapprocha alors de la standardiste.  
_ Le docteur Cuddy n'est toujours pas là?  
_ Non et je commence à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas normal. Elle est peut être malade.  
_ Humpf. fit-il. Merci.  
La standardiste le regarda, éberluée. Il venait de la remercier!  
House se dirigea vers le sous sol. Non ce n'était pas normal. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait. En espérant que rien ne lui était arrivé.  
Il grimpa sur sa moto. Il ne pouvait même pas l'appeler... Il n'avait plus de portable.  
_ En numéro 1 : voir ce que Cuddy a. En numéro 2 : m'acheter un nouveau portable. Ou m'en faire offrir un par Wilson...  
Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il avait écraser son défunt téléphone sur le mur de chez lui.  
Il démarra en trombe et partit en direction du domicile de la doyenne de l'hôpital.

Il clopina jusqu'à l'entrée et tambourina à sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. House poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Je suis soulagé! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que... Grégoire?!  
Il lança un regard horrifié à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.  
_ Que... que... il jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule et croisa le regard fuyant de Cuddy.  
Il bouscula Grégoire afin d'entrer.  
_ Bonjour Docteur House. déclara celui-ci avec un grand sourire.  
Le diagnosticien lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Cuddy qui avait alors reculé.  
_ J'attends une explication. dit House dont la voix tremblait légèrement.  
L'avocat se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Cuddy et la prit par les épaules.  
_ J'emménage chez Lisa!  
House lança un regard circulaire. Il y avait effectivement des cartons ici et là.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Je suis désolée House. dit-elle simplement.  
Le diagnosticien fut prit d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Désolée?  
Il se sentit chanceler. La pièce commençait à tourner autour de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et prit appui sur sa canne pour rester sur ses deux jambes à présent en coton.  
_ Désolée... répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.  
_ On vous aurait bien invité à manger... Mais on a beaucoup de choses à faire! Hein Lisa?  
Elle lui sourit avec amour. Il lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard vitreux de House. Cuddy remarqua qu'il dodelinait dangereusement de la tête.  
_ House... elle fit un pas vers lui.  
_ Non! il lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher. Je vais... Je vais vous laisser. Vous m'avez l'air très occupé...  
_ House...  
_ NON! hurla-t-il. Ne m'approche pas!  
Il posa tant bien que mal sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Lança un dernier regard en direction de la cuisine d'où s'élevait un sifflotement joyeux puis lança un regard à la fois triste et haineux à Cuddy qui le regardait faire, impassible.  
_ Parfait. lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Suite à écouter avec Michael Jackson - Morphine

La femme s'approche et se penche vers lui, son regard le transperce, elle ouvre la bouche et l'aspire.  
_ BiAch! hurle House qui sent son souffle se raréfier.  
La terre tourne et son esprit s'embrouille. Tic Tac.... Tic Tac.. Tic TAC!

House ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était 5h. Il passa une main fébrile sur son visage moite puis la laissa retomber sur les seringues usagées. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage. Encore une dernière... Juste une dernière... Pour oublier... Pour l'oublier...

Un éclair passe. Ses yeux se voilent... La femme se pose sur ses genoux, lui sourit puis sort un couteau et le lui plante dans la jambe. Il hurle et tente de se débattre mais elle lui fait signe de se calmer et lui montre son cœur battre dans sa main.  
_ Tu m'appartiens. lui dit elle suavement.  
Une lueur rouge traverse son regard. Elle se penche et ouvre la bouche. Un doux parfum familier s'en échappe. House ferme les yeux et aspire l'odeur. Il avance ses lèvres vers les siennes. Elle plante alors ses ongles dans son cou et ouvre sa gorge. House hurle mais continue à essayer de capturer ses lèvres; en vain. Il éclate de rire, tandis qu'il se vide de son sang. La femme se lève et s'éloigne en faisant rouler ses hanches avec sensualité. De l'eau coule... froide, salée...

House ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il transpirait abondamment et étouffait presque. L'air semblait se raréfier et la chaleur de la pièce devenait oppressante. House toussota et chercha à taton celle qui lui procurait un réel plaisir. Il gémit quand sa main l'effleura. Il l'attrapa et la ramena vers son visage. Il voulu la détailler mais sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il mit le tube dans sa bouche et avala les trois derniers comprimés. Son ventre se contracta. Il gémit à nouveau et repartit...Loin... Très loin...

BOOM! BOOM! Ses tympans vibrent. Bruit sourd... Percussions percutées, enclenchées, vibrantes, vivantes, résonnantes, stimulantes, vivifiantes. Son corps se lève, il inspire profondément et se soulève. Flotte... Vole. Sa vue s'aiguise. Il la voit. Elle est là... Juste là-bas. Il se pose en douceur puis s'assit en tailleur. Il attend... Simplement...  
La femme lui fait signe de loin. Il se lève et décide de la rejoindre. Il marche fièrement sans s'aider d'une misérable canne qui entrave sa liberté d'action. Il arrive sur une plage. Le sable est chaud et les rayons du soleil s'appliquent à brûler sa peau. Teint rosée, la femme s'approche de l'eau. House l'observe. Elle se tourne vers lui et se mort la lèvre. Il avance vers elle, bras tendus. Elle ouvre les siens et fait face à la mer. Une vague arrive et se dresse en mur d'eau. House accélère le pas. Mais une main sort du sable et s'agrippe à son pied. Alors qu'il se débat, la femme avance sereinement vers le mur d'eau qui s'abat soudainement sur elle et l'absorbe littéralement. House scrute les environs dans l'espoir de la voir surgir à nouveau. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la main qui disparait alors. Le sable s'efface, l'eau s'évapore. Le soleil s'é froid s'installe.  
_ Démérol.. Démérol... murmure House en tournant doucement sur lui-même.  
Il frisonne et s'écroule à terre.  
_ Stupid Morphine... You're bitch... Babe... souffle-t-il en mimant un guitariste.  
Tic Tac... Tic Tac...Midi sonne. Relax! L'homme est... Relax!  
Il tente de se relever mais n'en trouve pas la force... Un souffle chaud lui caresse alors le visage et une odeur fruitée se faufile entre ses narines.  
_ Just a sweet dream... dit il avec un sourire. Just a...  
Il roule à terre jusqu'à ce qu'il butte sur un mur blanc. Il plaque sa main dessus et pousse... Rien à faire! Le mur ne bouge pas...  
_ You're a bitch! hurle-t-il.  
Il frappe le mur de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci ne s'ébranle pas. Rien... Même pas une fissure.  
"Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté..." House se redresse et tend l'oreille. "En principe oui. Je ne comprends pas. Hier il était bien...". Il arque un sourcil. Il semble reconnaitre cette voix. " Vous auriez dû vous inquiéter en ne le voyant pas revenir." Cette voix aussi lui dit quelque chose. "Son portable est en morceaux. Je n'étais pas censé le savoir. J'ai cru qu'il était avec elle puisqu'elle ne s'est pas présenté à son poste depuis hier." Elle? Une vague de tristesse le submerge. "Quoi? Vous voulez dire... Qu'ils.. Tous les deux..."  
_ Just a bitch. murmure-t-il.  
" House?" Il se met à genou et essaie à nouveau de se relever. Ses forces l'abandonnent vite et il retombe sur le sol. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Son cœur s'emballe. Il se tord de douleur et suffoque. Il se couche sur le dos et fixe le ciel blanc. Une énorme main apparait. Ses doigts sont fin et la peau semble douce. La main l'agrippe au col et le tire. "House!"

Le diagnosticien ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue se brouilla un instant puis le visage de Cameron se fit plus clair. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. déclara-t-elle.  
Wilson se pencha au dessus d'elle et soupira à son tour.  
_ Je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire. ajouta-t-il.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

House grogna quand Cameron le força à s'asseoir. Wilson la laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle prit une compresse humide et l'appliqua sur le visage de son ami qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux seringues et aux deux boîtes vides de vicodine.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ Y'a pas grand chose à comprendre. C'est un drogué et il a replongé... Pourquoi l'avoir laissé sans surveillance!  
_ Parce qu'il était heureux!  
Cameron se redressa et questionna Wilson du regard. Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las.  
_ Il... Il a arrêté pour Cuddy et leur histoire a pris un autre tournant...  
_ Mais... Mais alors... elle se tourna vers House qui tanguait légèrement. Pourquoi?  
_ C'est une salope. dit House avec peine.  
Il fut secoué d'un petit rire.  
_ Quand tu dis salope? C'est dans le bon sens du terme ou...  
_ Grégoire!  
Cameron se pencha vers lui.  
_ Vous ne vous appelez pas Grégoire mais Grégory...  
_ Mais non! Grégoire c'est l'avocat!  
Elle se retourna vers Wilson qui s'était exprimé avec lassitude.  
_ Quel avocat?  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là! s'exclama House.  
Wilson se pencha vers lui.  
_ Toi le drogué! Écrase! Sans le côté mère Thérésa de Cameron... Tu ne serais plus de ce monde...  
_ Non vraiment?!  
_ Et en plus il est suicidaire! s'exclama l'oncologue.  
_ On se calme. dit Cameron. J'aimerais comprendre... Qui est ce Grégoire? Et pourquoi...  
_ Rentrez chez vous. ordonna House.  
_ Pas question je...  
_ DEHORS! cria-t-il.  
Elle lança un regard éloquent à Wilson qui lui fit signe de partir.  
_ Merci Cameron. Je vous raconterai... Promis.  
Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ N'oubliez pas de passer à l'église pour allumer une bougie pour votre salut! lui lança House.  
_ La ferme! s'énerva Wilson avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.  
House se laissa glisser sur le canapé, prêt à repartir dans... SPLASH! Wilson venait de lui vider un sceau d'eau sur la tête.  
_ Eh!  
House se redressa aussitôt et lança un regard noir à l'oncologue.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda-t-il simplement.  
_ Grégoire!  
_ J'ai compris qu'il était dans le coup mais.  
_ Sors de chez moi s'il te plaît.  
_ Non.  
_ Je suis un drogué donc je peux avoir des réactions plutôt...  
Wilson le gifla. House le regarda avec un air ahuri.  
_ Je me drogue peut être moi aussi.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler?

_ Très bien. Si tu me cherches, je suis dans la cuisine. J'ai faim.  
_ Ne te gêne surtout pas.  
Wilson s'éloigna en grommelant. House se frotta la joue, perplexe. Pourquoi s'attacher autant à quelque chose de si fragile que le rapport humain?  
_ Wilson... murmura-t-il.  
L'oncologue passa sa tête par l'ouverture.  
_ Oui?  
_ Elle s'est foutu de moi.  
_ Elle ne ferait jamais ça...  
_ Tu ne la connais pas.  
_ Apparemment toi non plus.

_ Je croyais la connaitre.

Il ferma les yeux.  
Wilson revint avec un verre d'eau et le tendit à son ami.  
_ J'ai assez bu merci.  
_Tu veux une serviette?  
_ Pourquoi pas.  
_ Bois ça! Ta langue doit être pâteuse avec toutes ces cochonneries.  
Il partit alors dans la direction de la salle de bain. House s'efforça de boire le verre d'eau. Le liquide eu l'effet d'un poignard dans sa gorge. Wilson revint avec un paquet de serviettes qu'il tendit à House qui... ne réagit pas. Le cancérologue posa les serviettes sur lui et alla s'installer à ses côtés.  
_ Donc elle est avec lui?  
_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Ni d'y penser d'ailleurs.  
_ Et c'est en jouant avec ta vie que tu crois y arriver?  
_ Bon ben donne moi le remède alors!  
_ Il n'y en a pas.  
_ Ravi de l'entendre...  
_ Je suis désolé...  
_ Pas moi dis donc!...  
_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas...  
_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre! Elle a choisi ce salopard d'avocat et il a emménagé chez elle! Point barre! Il n'y a rien à comprendre! Elle a abusé de ma confiance et ma poignardé dans le dos! Je la déteste! Elle savait bien ce qu'elle voulait et ce dès le départ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une vengeance! Elle... Elle est humaine et je la HAIS!  
Wilson soupira. House serra les poings et retint de justesse des larmes de rage.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?  
House soupira, soulagé de voir que Wilson ne s'accrochait pas.  
_ Je vais chercher cette foutu lettre de démission. Et recommencer la vicodine.  
_ Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour te procurer ces maudits comprimés!  
_ C'est faisable.  
_ Tu es en position de faiblesse.  
_ J'ai faim.  
_ Tu m'étonnes!  
_ Quel jour sommes nous?  
_ 25 Avril.  
_ Seulement...  
_ Tu pensais avoir plané pendant une semaine?  
House poussa un soupir de dépit. Wilson se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine.  
_ Et il veut quoi à manger le drogué?  
_ Un Wilson grillé. grommela le diagnosticien.

***

_ Wilson...  
_ Hum? L'oncologue avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et attendit que House, qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette, continue sa phrase.  
_ Promets moi que tu n'ouvriras pas tes ailes de criquet enquiquineur pour aller voler chez... elle et d'essayer une je ne sais quelle tentative pour arranger les choses.  
Wilson posa son assiette sur la table basse et sa cala confortablement dans le canapé.  
_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?  
_ Oui.  
_ Je n'ai droit à aucun joker?  
_ Aucun.  
_ Et si je ne t'écoute pas et que je déploie mes magnifiques ailes pour...  
_ Je ne te parle plus et replonge dans l'enfer de la vicodineuh!  
Wilson se redressa et lui lança un regard assassin.  
_ C'est du chantage!  
_ Ça m'en a tout l'air!  
_ Très bien... De toute façon, tout dépend de toi...  
_ Merci bien.  
_ Mais pour la démission...  
_ Tu me vois vraiment aller tous les jours au travail et de devoir supporter sa présence dans les environs?  
_ Non. avoua Wilson avec un soupir.  
_ Bon ben c'est une question bête.  
_ A l'image de celui à qui je l'ai posé.  
House prit un coussin et l'abattit sur la tête du cancérologue.  
_ Les répliques de ce genre sont à moi! Pas de copyright, pas de répliques!  
Wilson éclata de rire.  
_ N'importe quoi!  
House esquissa un sourire. Le premier depuis cette journée.  
_ Tu devrais aller bosser.  
_ Et te laisser seul? Pas question!  
_ Les moustiques auront certainement besoin de ton aide.  
_ Ils se débrouillent très bien tout seuls. Il ont déjà régler trois cas plutôt complexes sans toi donc ça va.  
_ Cuddy... son cœur se contracta. Va te mettre des heures de consultations en plus.  
_ Elle ne s'est pas rendu sur son lieu de travail depuis hier matin. Donc tu vas m'avoir sur ton dos pendant un moment mon gars.  
_ NON WILSON JE NE COUCHERAI PAS AVEC TOI!  
L'oncologue bascula la tête en arrière rit à gorge déployée tandis que le diagnosticien se mettait à bouder.

***

House jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui somnolait à ses cotés. 21h sonna au loin. Il se sentait faible mais éveillé. Pas une once de sommeil ou de fatigue en lui. Mais toujours ces pensées qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Il était là, avachit sur son canapé, faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts, regardant dans le vide. Essayant en vain de comprendre pourquoi... A quoi bon... A quoi bon s'accrocher à quelque chose qui s'évertue à s'éloigner de vous? Il devait tourner la page, penser à autre chose... Mais un détail le chiffonnait. Ce détail... Cuddy était accroc à son boulot mais ça faisait deux jours qu'elle n'y avait posé son pied...  
_ Ce n'est pas normal.  
Wilson gigota à coté de lui.  
_ Et l'autre qui prend toute la place! susurra House avec force.  
Il posa sa canne au sol et se leva. Trouver une occupation. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son blouson. Ça ne lui ressemblait d'être absente aussi longtemps... Il secoua la tête pour tenter de la chasser de ses pensées. Sans grand succès. Qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, petit ami ou pas, Cuddy allait toujours à SON hôpital. House inspira profondément. Pourquoi ne pas y aller... Même sans venir frapper à sa porte. Il voulait juste pouvoir vérifier... Il attrapa et sortit sans bruit de l'appartement. Après tout... Il ne risquait rien. Il ne lui devait plus rien.

***

House gara sa moto le plus loin possible et continua son ascension vers le domicile de Cuddy à pieds. Quand il vit enfin la maison, il décida de passer par derrière, du coté de sa fenêtre. Celle-ci était ouverte mais le diagnosticien ne distingua personne à son encadrement. Il s'approcha sans bruit puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Rien d'anormal. Cuddy était assise sur son lit, tête penchée, menottée aux barreaux...  
_ Qu'est-ce que...? s'étrangla-t-il.  
Il voulu se faufiler à l'intérieur mais se ravisa. Pourquoi réagir ainsi? Il s'agissait certainement d'un... Il se plaqua sous le rebord de la fenêtre. Grégoire venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
_ Alors ma douce? Comment te sens tu?  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
_ Pourquoi ces larmes? hum? J'espère qu'elles ne coulent pas pour ce d-o-c-t-e-u-r.  
House serra la mâchoire. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Il n'aurait pas osé!  
_ Tu es toute pale, je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose! Ah! Et n'essaie pas de t'échapper comme hier soir... Parce que sinon, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose et tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie Lisa chérie.  
House se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir suivre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il vit alors Grégoire se pencher vers Cuddy et lui capturer ses lèvres contre son gré avant de quitter la chambre. House sentit une vague de dégoût mêlée à de la haine lui monter jusqu'à la gorge.  
_ Le salopard!  
Il enjamba tant bien que mal la fenêtre et s'approcha en silence du lit. Cuddy n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son corps devait sûrement être tétanisé. House se glissa à ses coté et lui caressa la joue. Elle sursauta à son contact, releva précipitamment la tête et eu un hoquet de surprise en le voyant là, tout près d'elle.  
_ House. souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
House dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il était à la fois heureux de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahit et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et furieux de la voir ainsi, séquestrée chez elle et par ce malade. Il la serra dans ses bras et laissa éclater un sanglot.  
_ Je vais te sortir de là. lui murmura-t-il aux oreilles.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Il jeta des regards circulaires, espérant surement tomber sur un objet capable de briser ses menottes. Cuddy quant à elle, était partagée entre la joie de le revoir et la peur de voir surgir Grégoire avec cette arme à feu... Il était capable du pire des crimes. Il était fou. Et House aussi l'était... Fou d'être venu... Fou d'être là. Il lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Elle était folle de lui.

**Flash back**

_On tambourina à la porte. Cuddy sursauta. Grégoire accentua sa prise sur sa nuque.  
_ On se calme. chuchota-t-il.  
Il tira un long pistolet de son grand sac. Cuddy regarda l'arme avec horreur.  
_ Non! souffla-t-elle.  
L'avocat plaqua sa joue contre la sienne et sourit.  
_ Bien... Tu commences enfin à comprendre. Maintenant tu vas être TRÈS amoureuse de moi.  
Il la lâcha, remit l'arme dans son sac et en sortit cette fois-ci un poignard. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement. Elle entendit alors la voix de House.  
_ Je suis soulagé! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que... Grégoire?!  
Elle se leva, toute fébrile. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui? Elle devait tout faire pour qu'il parte le plus rapidement... Mais que faire?  
_ Que... que...  
Elle croisa alors son regard. Elle frissonna et détourna immédiatement le sien. Son cœur commença à s'emballer.  
Il bouscula Grégoire afin d'entrer.  
_ Bonjour Docteur House. déclara celui-ci avec un grand sourire.  
Le diagnosticien lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur elle qui avait alors reculé. Il fallait qu'elle dise qu'elle que chose... maintenant... Il semblait si perdu.  
_ J'attends une explication. dit House dont la voix tremblait légèrement.  
L'avocat se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers elle et la prit par les épaules. Elle sentit alors la lame de son couteau contre sa jambe.  
_ J'emménage chez Lisa!  
House lança un regard circulaire. Il y avait effectivement des cartons ici et là.  
_ Cuddy...  
Elle le regarda avec effroi. Que devait-il penser d'elle à présent? Elle aurait voulu courir et lui sauter au cou, lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et personne d'autre. La lame froide du couteau transperça le tissu. Elle devait faire vite avant que Grégoire ne perde patience.  
_ Je suis désolée House. dit-elle simplement.  
Le diagnosticien fut prit d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Désolée?  
Oui elle était désolée, désolée de se retrouver ici en présence de ce fou, désolée de devoir lui mentir à LUI. Elle le vit avec horreur chanceler. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et prit appui sur sa canne pour rester debout. Cuddy voulu lui porter attention mais Grégoire qui avait tout suivit avait accentué sa prise sur son épaule meurtrie.  
_ Désolée... répéta House d'une voix faible.  
_ On vous aurait bien invité à manger... Mais on a beaucoup de choses à faire! Hein Lisa?  
Elle leva la tête et se força à lui sourire. Sur le coup, elle aurait rêvé pouvoir planter cette tête avec son air suffisant sur un pieux! Il lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue. Baiser qui lui donna la nausée. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard vitreux de House. Cuddy nota avec effroi qu'il dodelinait dangereusement de la tête. Il pouvait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.  
_ House... elle fit un pas vers lui.  
_ Non! il lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher. Je vais... Je vais vous laisser. Vous m'avez l'air très occupés...  
_ House...  
_ NON! hurla-t-il. Ne m'approche pas!  
Son cœur se serra. Elle le regarda avec tristesse poser tant bien que mal sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il lança un dernier regard en direction de la cuisine d'où s'élevait le sifflotement joyeux de la source de tous ses malheurs puis lui lança un regard qui lui glaça le sang.  
_ Parfait. lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.  
Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, elle se laissa tomber au sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps._

**Fin du flash back**

_ Je vais m'occuper de ce salaud. chuchota-t-il.  
_ Non! Vas t'en! Je t'en supplie!  
_ Il n'en est pas question!  
_ Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi! Il risque de revenir, il est armé. Je t'en supplie!  
Elle l'implora du regard.  
_ Non...  
Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et lui transmit toute la fougue et toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Il répondit à son baiser avec passion. Elle se dégagea soudainement de leur étreinte et lui murmura sur un ton impérieux :  
_ Sortez de ma chambre House.  
_ Je vais revenir. lui susurra-t-il haletant.  
Il s'éloigna d'elle à contre cœur. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Déchirée entre l'envie qu'il reste et celle qu'il parte pour sauver sa vie. Il se glissa en dehors, lui lança un dernier regard puis disparut derrière les arbres.  
Grégoire entra alors dans la pièce.  
_ A qui parlais tu?  
_ Je n'ai pas parlé...  
_ J'ai cru t'entendre.  
_ Il n'y a personne!  
Il se laissa tomber à ses cotés et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
_ Chut... On se calme.  
Il lui sourit.  
_ On va bien s'amuser... Je te le garantit.

***

House ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans la cuisine.  
_ Où étais-tu? s'exclama un Wilson un peu gaga.  
Il le suivit dans la cuisine et l'observa farfouiller dans ses tiroirs. House en retira plusieurs longs couteaux et même une fourchette.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda l'oncologue perplexe.  
House ferma le tiroir avec force et fit volte face. Son regard flamboyait et une lueur menaçante le traversa.  
_ Je vais le tuer.  
_ QUI?  
_ Grégoire! hurla House en abattant son point sur l'évier. Je vais l'ouvrir en deux et le vider ce porc!  
Wilson blêmit.  
_ Tu t'es pris une autre dose?  
House s'accouda sur le comptoir et s'appliqua à reprendre son souffle.  
_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie.  
_ Tu viens de dire que tu allais tuer l'avocat!  
_ Elle m'aime Wilson!  
_ J'appelle une ambulance.  
_ Il la SÉQUESTRE!  
_ Dépose ce couteau!  
_ Je vais le massacrer! Il regrettera d'avoir poser la main sur elle!  
Wilson se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible rêve!  
House voulu sortir de la cuisine mais il lui bloqua le passage.  
_ Je suis armé Jimmy!  
_ Tu n'oserais pas!  
_ L'aile ou la cuisse?  
_ House!  
_ Je n'ai pas le temps! A l'heure qu'il est il doit être en train de... Je n'préfère même pas y penser...  
_ Calme toi.  
House inspira profondément puis se laissa glisser le long du réfrigérateur. Wilson s'accroupit à coté de lui et tenta de voir si ses paupières n'étaient pas dilatées.  
_ Où étais-tu?  
_ Je suis allé chez elle.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie?!  
_ Oui.  
_ Pffiou.  
_ NON!  
_ House, si tu ne veux pas que je te claque...  
_ Très bien! il lui fit signe de se calmer. Je suis allé voir par la fenêtre de sa chambre et elle était menottée au lit...  
_ Certaines pratiques sex...  
_ Non! Il la menotté pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas! Il est parti, je suis allé... Elle m'a embrassé et m'a supplié de ne pas rester... Tout ça pour moi... Toute cette mise en scène c'était pour moi! Pour ma sécurité! Je lui dois la vie!  
Il voulu se relever mais Wilson le cloua au sol. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et scruta son visage.  
_ Mon Dieu! C'est vraiment vrai?  
House hocha la tête.  
_ Je n'aurais jamais du fuir. dit-il d'une voix faible.  
_ Tu n'as pas fuit, tu as agi raisonnablement, comme Cuddy le souhaitait. Maintenant, il faut appeler la police...  
_ Non! House se dressa comme un ressort. Je ne veux pas d'une bande d'incompétents qui vont risquer sa vie pour attraper un malade mental!  
_ Tu ne vas pas t'amener seul avec deux trois cure dents!  
_ Tu as raison.  
Le diagnosticien fit mine de réfléchir.  
_Tu vas venir avec moi! Tu tiens! Je frappe!  
_ Non. J'ai une meilleure idée.

***

House vérifia si tout était là.  
_ Ballons, champagne, chapeaux ridicules... Mais pourquoi des ballons?!  
_ Pour avoir l'air plus débiles. répondit Wilson  
Foreman se pencha au dessus du sac.  
_ Pourquoi avoir l'air débile devant Cuddy?  
_ House a dû faire une connerie et veut se faire pardonner en jouant au débile. répondit Chase.  
_ Je ne crois pas. dit Cameron.  
House soupira. Son idée première aurait été plus radicale.  
_ Je vous explique! Wilson est débile. Les ballons et chapeaux... nan pas les chapeaux... sont débiles donc sa fête sera sûrement débile...  
_ Alors pourq...commença Cameron  
_ Mais Cuddy aussi est débile! Et on ne doit pas fêter son anniversaire tous les jours alors elle sera heureuse de voir tous ces ballons débiles et la tête de parfait débile de Wilson!  
_ Aaaah! fit Chase.  
_ Chase commence à rentrer dans son personnage! déclara Wilson avec un sourire.  
_ Non, il a toujours été débile lui aussi. répliqua House avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
_ Il y a anguille sous roche. dit Foreman en le suivant d'un regard soupçonneux.  
_ Et il y a canne dans ma main! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. dit House en revenant de la cuisine avec un long couteau dans la main.  
_ Il y a aussi un gros couteau! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça?! s'exclama Cameron.  
_ C'est pour couper le gâteau! répondit House avec un air innocent.  
_ House... commença Wilson.  
_ Toi! Vas prendre la gâteau! Je n'ai qu'une main j'te l'rapelle!  
Il s'exécuta en soupirant.  
_ Et quand elle ouvre la porte on fait quoi? demanda Chase.  
_ On fait Bouh! répondit Foreman avec un sourire ironique.  
_ Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était débile. dit House en fixant Cameron.  
_ Peut être mais il est doué pour autre chose. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.  
Chase se gratta la gorge, gêné.  
_ Quoi? C'est pas vrai?! s'exclama House.  
Foreman éclata de rire.  
_ Cameron serait une menteuse?!  
Celle-ci voulu répliquer mais Wilson revint au même moment de la cuisine avec le gâteau et les interpela pour qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler.  
_ C'est l'heure. signala-t-il à House.  
Celui-ci redevint tout de suite sérieux.  
_ Bien. Foreman prenez le sac, on y va.  
Cameron observa le diagnosticien, visage fermé se diriger vers la sortie, suivit de Chase et Wilson.  
_ Ils nous cachent quelque chose.  
_ Bien sûr. dit Foreman. House nous cache toujours quelque chose. Un vrai iceberg ce gars.  
_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
_ Quoi qu'il arrive, Cuddy va le remettre en place, sois en sûre! Et j'ai hâte de voir ça.  
Il lui sourit et passa devant elle.  
_ Non... c'est autre chose murmura-t-elle avant de sortir à son tour et de fermer la porte.

Tandis que Wilson mettait le sac dans son coffre, House s'approcha de lui.  
_ Pourquoi les faire entrer dans cette affaire? demanda-t-il en chuchotant et en leur lançant des coups d'œil pour être certain qu'ils n'écoutaient pas.  
_ Pour que nous soyons plus naturels et pour que l'avocat...  
_ Ce serait allé plus vite de s'amener avec des armes blanches et de le trouer comme une passoire!  
_ Tu penses que Cuddy aurait voulu que tu te transformes en assassin pour elle?  
_ Arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle était morte.  
_ Désolé.  
_ J'le sens mal tout ça...  
_ Tu as un p-r-é-sentiment?!  
_ Non! Ça n'existe pas!  
Le cancérologue lui fit un sourire narquois.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Du moment qu'il nous laisse entrer.  
_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'inquiète pour lui. dit House en serrant les dents.  
Wilson ferma le coffre.  
_ Vous êtes prêts les enfants?! On embarque!  
_ House! s'exclamèrent les enfants en question.  
_ Une dernière chose... ajouta Wilson à l'attention de House tandis que les autres embarquaient.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Quand tu seras en sa présence... Fais de ton mieux pour te contrôler.

_ House...  
_ Très bien. Je ferais de mon mieux... Pour Cuddy...  
_ Pour Cuddy.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Foreman frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent ainsi, un bon moment.  
_ Pourquoi n'ouvre-t-elle pas ? s'exclama House.  
_ Il est minuit House ! Laissez-lui le temps de se réveiller ! répliqua Cameron  
House lança un regard éloquent à Wilson qui avait perdu de ses couleurs. Il rassura néanmoins son ami du regard.  
Foreman s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Grégoire.  
House dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Cameron eu un hoquet de surprise tandis que Foreman et Chase détaillaient l'homme avec étonnement.  
_ Grégoire ! s'exclama Wilson en ouvrant les bras.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? il lança un regard suspicieux à House qui préféra faire mine de détailler sa canne.  
_ Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Cuddy et on a voulu lui faire une surprise. J'espère ne pas déranger.  
_ Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas …  
_ Vous devriez avoir honte. dit House en prenant bien soin de le fusiller du regard.  
Wilson lui donna alors un coup de coude.  
Grégoire lança un regard noir au diagnosticien puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.  
_ Bon, très bien, je vous laisse entrer, mais à une condition. Vous lui direz que c'est moi qui ait tout prévu.  
_ Euh… Mais… commença Cameron.  
_ Bien sûr ! s'empressa de dire Wilson avait un sourire feint.  
Grégoire s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.  
Wilson poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ L'imbécile. murmura Foreman.  
_ L'avocat… chuchota Cameron  
_ Le salop. susurra House.  
_ Comprends plus rien… souffla Chase.  
Tous entrèrent et restèrent dans le hall d'entrée.  
_ Je vais la chercher. prévint Grégoire en s'éclipsant.  
Cameron se tourna alors vers House.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore !?  
_ La ferme !  
_ House !  
Le diagnosticien lança un regard d'excuse à Wilson puis à Cameron. Foreman nota qu'il ne cessait de tripoter sa canne avec force.  
_ Et lui ? C'est qui? demanda-t-il.  
_ Un représentant de produits cosmétiques. répondit House avec un regard noir.  
_ Je sens qu'on va s'é-c-l-a-t-e-r. dit il avec un sourire ironique  
_ Génial. ajouta Chase sur le même ton.  
House s'apprêtait à les remettre à leur place quand Cuddy arriva, soutenue par Grégoire. A cette vue, le diagnosticien sentit une rage profonde monter jusqu'à sa gorge. Cuddy semblait épuisée. Cameron remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Wilson lui écrasa le pied pour la faire taire.  
Il comprenait à présent pourquoi House avait voulu tuer Grégoire. Il aurait dû le laisser faire sur le coup.  
_ Surprise !! crièrent Foreman et Chase pour briser le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.  
Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.  
_ C'est pour ton anniversaire Lisa. dit Grégoire avec un grand sourire. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait…  
_ Mais...  
_ Oui ! Un anniversaire ça se fête ! s'exclama Wilson.  
_ Oui. ajouta House d'une voix caverneuse.  
Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long et elle saisit enfin.  
_ Merci. dit elle d'une voix faible. Mais ne restez pas là ! Installez-vous dans le salon ! Grégoire, va nous chercher de quoi boire.  
_ Bien sûr chérie ! Il lui fit la bise sur la joue et s'éloigna vers la cuisine.  
House manqua de briser sa canne en deux en voyant la scène. Wilson lui lança un regard inquiet alors que les autres allaient embrasser Cuddy.  
_ Essaie de tenir le coup. dit-il à son ami.  
_ J'essaie ! répliqua House en serrant les dents.  
Il lui fit un rictus et s'avança vers Cuddy. Son cœur s'emballa quand son corps entra en contact avec le sien. Il la serra avec douceur et lui susurra à l'oreille.  
_ Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.  
Il lui déposa discrètement un léger baiser dans le cou et se dégagea d'elle à contre cœur. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.  
_ Je vous savais émotive Cuddy ! Mais pas à ce point ! Les hormones vous travaillent?! dit-il à haute voix.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et laissa Wilson la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.  
Grégoire revint alors avec le plateau de verres et les bouteilles.  
_ Que la fête commence. déclara House.

***

Soupe à la grimace et sourires hypocrites. Voilà comment décrire la début de cette soirée de tous les dangers. House, mal à l'aise, ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à Cuddy. L'avocat lui avait sûrement imposer ce tee-shirt à longues manches pour qu'on ne voit pas les marques laissées par les menottes. Cameron scrutait avec attention ses moindres mouvements. Elle le sentait mal cet avocat, il dégageait quelque chose de néfaste et la tension entre House et lui était palpable. Les battements du cœur de Wilson résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il commençait à douter de son plan, tout semblait lui échapper. Foreman, observait la situation avec pragmatisme. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait et restait paré à toute éventualité. Chase, quant à lui, préféra feindre l'ignorance et jouer au gars à côté de la plaque. Muscles tendus, il était déjà prêt à bondir sur cet homme antipathique. Il avait tout de suite compris pourquoi House et Wilson avaient préparé cette mascarade, il savait exactement quelle était la date de naissance de sa patronne et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui. Il avait fait semblant de se laisser embarquer pour savoir ce qui ce tramait derrière tout ça. Voir Cuddy arrivée, tenue par cet homme lui avait suffit.  
Après un éclat de rire général et sonnant archi faux, Cuddy décida d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter.  
_ Je vais y aller. dit Grégoire.  
_ Non ça va! Et puis tu ne sais pas où je range tout ça.  
_ Alors je vais t'aider.  
_ Non reste avec les invités.  
_ Moi je vais l'aider. intervint House en se levant.  
_ Pas la peine. protesta Grégoire. Je vais...  
_ Je suis infirme! Pas manchot!  
L'avocat lui lança un regard noir mais les laissa néanmoins se diriger vers la cuisine.  
Wilson décida alors de retenir son attention avec des questions idiotes.  
_ Alors? Comment ça se passe dans le milieu? Être avocat, ça vous plait?  
_ Mon Dieu... souffla Foreman en levant les yeux au plafond.

Cuddy s'apprêtait à ouvrir un placard quand House lui agrippa la manche et la tira vers lui.  
Elle voulu protester mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il releva sa manche et laissa échapper une imprécation.  
_ Chut! lui fit Cuddy.  
_ Ta chair est à vif!  
_ Tu sauras dorénavant que les menottes seront prohibées durant nos jeux sexuels.  
House sourit.  
_ Zut alors!  
Elle posa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers elle.  
_ Ta présence me manquait... murmura-t-elle.  
_ C'est bientôt fini. rassura-t-il.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se plaqua à lui et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et s'appliqua à parcourir son corps avec douceur.  
_ Ouch...  
Il s'immobilisa.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Elle voulu se dégager mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il souleva son haut sans ménagement et découvrit avec horreur un corps parsemé de bleus.  
_ Nom de Dieu!  
_ Oh non... souffla-t-elle.  
House vrilla son regard électrique dans le sien.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
_ Rien d'important.  
_ Tu es couverte d'hématomes!  
_ On dira qu'il n'a pas été très doux...  
Elle se dégagea enfin de sa prise et se concentra sur ses placards et leurs contenus.  
_ Pourquoi? demanda House tout en redoutant la réponse.  
Cuddy se figea, main posée sur la poignet de son placard.  
_ Il a voulu... elle ferma les yeux.  
House devint tout rouge. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait.  
_ L'enfoiré!  
Il fit volte face et s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon pour tuer l'avocat mais Cuddy s'agrippa à lui et l'immobilisa.  
_ House! Non!  
Elle le lâcha immédiatement. Grégoire était là, face à eux. Pistolet braqué sur House.  
_ Finit de jouer. dit-il en fixant le diagnosticien avec suffisance.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

House jaugea l'avocat d'un air sévère.  
_ Vous n'aimez pas les chips au bacon? J'en étais sûr. Je te l'avais pourtant dit Cuddy!  
Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il garder une telle attitude face à une arme à feu?! Il avait déjà échappé à la mort mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un immortel.  
_ Éloignez vous d'elle. ordonna froidement Grégoire.  
_ Et les chips nature? Finement salées?!  
_ TOUT DE SUITE!  
_ House, désolé je...  
Wilson apparut derrière Grégoire et poussa un hoquet de surprise. L'avocat fit volte face et tira.  
_ Nooooon! hurlèrent House et Cuddy à l'unisson.  
L'oncologue s'écroula au sol, pressant avec force sa cuisse d'où s'écoulait un flux ininterrompu de sang. Cameron, Chase et Foreman accoururent et se figèrent face à Grégoire qui avait alors tourné à nouveau son arme vers House. Cameron voulu porter assistance à Wilson... Grégoire leva son arme et appuya sur la détente.  
_ Ne le touchez pas! Ou la prochaine est pour vous!  
_ Salopard. prononça Foreman entre les dents.  
_ Ça va aller... dit Wilson d'une voix faible.  
_ Tout le monde dans le salon!  
House fit signe aux trois mousquetaires d'obtempérer. Il prit la main de Cuddy et la ramena doucement vers lui.  
Grégoire s'approcha de House et braqua son arme. Le diagnosticien pouvait à présent détailler le canon de l'arme tellement il était proche de son visage.  
_ Lâchez là.  
_ N-O-N.  
_ House... souffla Cuddy.  
Elle commença à se débattre mais il la tint fermement.  
_ Si il tire, ma cervelle explose et ça risque de te salir. Il ne voudrait pas salir sa L-I-S-A! Hein l'avocat?! Tout ça pour du bacon. Mais il préfère peut être le guacamole?  
Grégoire retourna le pistolet et frappa House de toutes ses forces avec la crosse de l'arme.  
Le diagnosticien s'écroula au sol, évanoui.  
_ Comment fais tu pour le supporter? demanda-t-il à Cuddy.

_ Viens me faire un câlin.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, bras grands ouverts. Elle lui cracha au visage.  
_ Même pas en rêve!  
Il la gifla violemment puis ramassa la canne de House.  
_ Très bien. On va jouer alors! Ramène l'estropié dans le salon!  
Il s'approcha de Wilson et lui donna un coup de pied à l'endroit où il avait reçu la balle.  
_ Ben alors?! Le cancérologue ne va pas bien?! il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Mais dites moi. C'est une bonne situation? Vous aimez ce que vous faites?  
Il se redressa et éclata de rire. Il braqua alors son arme sur Cameron et les garçons qui l'observaient d'un œil noir.  
_ Toi la catin qui voulait lui prêter assistance. Ne te gêne surtout pas. Le sang sur la parquet ça a dû mal à partir. Alors tu te débrouilles pour qu'il arrête de saigner ou j'abrège ses souffrances.  
Cameron, livide, s'exécuta.  
_ Quant à vous! Allez au fond de la pièce. Le moindre geste suspect... Et je la troue comme une passoire. Est-ce bien clair?  
Foreman et Chase hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
Grégoire se tourna à nouveau vers House qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever avec l'aide de Cuddy.  
_ Bien bien bien docteur. Je trouve cette soirée plutôt nulle... Mettons de l'ambiance! Je propose un jeu! Je sais que vous adorez les défis et les paris. Celui là va vous plaire.  
Il fit tourner la canne de House entre ses doigts et lui lança un sourire narquois.

_ Si c'est pour me menotter, non merci.  
Grégoire braqua son arme vers Chase.  
_ Comment?  
_ Grégoire! s'écria Cuddy.  
_ Lisa, tu sais très bien que j'ai fais ça pour ton bien. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal!  
_ Ça explique sûrement ses bleus.  
Grégoire tira.  
_ Noon! hurla Cameron.  
Chase poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était glissé sur le côté pendant que Grégoire parlait afin de quitter la trajectoire de la balle. Il regarda le trou dans le carreau de la fenêtre en se demandant ce que pouvait ressentir la vitre à présent. Foreman et Cameron soupirèrent à leur tour.  
_ Vous avez failli perdre un de vos hommes docteur House. prévint Grégoire. Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs.  
Le diagnosticien, serra les dents. Sa jambe venait de se réveiller et cette douleur lancinante se mêlait à présent à celle de son crâne. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe et tachait sa chemise. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Mais, il resta droit et immobile. Il ne devait pas laisser paraitre sa douleur. Grégoire serait trop heureux de le voir dans un état de fébrilité.  
_ Et il consiste en quoi ce jeu?  
Un sourire sournois se dessina sur le visage de Grégoire.  
_ Avancer jusqu'à moi et me prendre ce fusil des mains. Si vous y arrivez, je laisse Cuddy partir.  
_ No problemo! Rendez moi ma canne.  
L'avocat éclata de rire.  
_ Voyons docteur House! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous rendre votre seconde jambe?  
Le diagnosticien le fusilla du regard.  
_ Ça suffit! s'énerva Cuddy. Grégoire! Reprenez vos esprits!  
_ La ferme!  
_ C'est comme ça que vous parler à celle que vous aimez?! s'exclama House avec un sourire narquois.  
_ House! s'emporta Cuddy.  
_ La ferme!  
_ C'est comme ça que vous vous adressez à Lisa?  
_ Nom de Dieu... souffla Wilson.  
Cuddy se passa la main sur le visage.  
_ Je vous en prie House... Vous savez qu'il s'emporte vite et...  
_ Bon! On joue ou pas! Autant vous loger une balle dans le crâne et je serais le seul à prendre mon pied!  
_ Effectivement... C'est un grand malade. dit House.  
Cuddy lui caressa le bras gauche.  
_ Vous n'y arriverez pas... Vous tremblez... lui murmura-t-elle.  
_ Au pire, si je ne peux pas marcher, je vole.  
_ House...  
Le diagnosticien lui fit la grimace puis inspira profondément. Tout était dans le tête. Il pouvait le faire, s'il s'imaginait qu'il était valide... Il voulu faire un pas mais se ravisa. De son côté, Grégoire jubilait. Foreman poussa un soupir de frustration. Il était là mais ne pouvait rien faire. House se décida enfin à poser sa jambe au sol. La douleur déforma les traits de son visage et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Cuddy le regarda faire, impuissante. Cameron préféra détourner la tête tandis que Wilson psalmodiait quelque chose d'incompréhensible... Chase, tout aussi frustré que Foreman, jetait de rapides coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose, un projectile à balancer sur ce sourire sadique et satisfait qu'affichait Grégoire. House fit un nouveau pas mais cette fois si ne put retenir une plainte et un juron. L'avocat éclata de rire. House sentit alors une rage sans nom l'envahir. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avança. Lentement mais sûrement. Plus il se rapprochait et plus le sourire hilare de Grégoire s'amincissait. Toute l'assistance retint son souffle alors qu'il lui restait un mètre à parcourir. Grégoire voulu reculer mais il butta contre le canapé. House arriva enfin à son niveau.  
_ Rends moi ma canne du con.  
Grégoire déglutit.  
_ C'est pas possible.  
_ Quoi? Elle vous plaisait tant que ça?!  
Cuddy avança vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Plaisant ce jeu en fin de compte. dit elle avec un pâle sourire, son coeur battant encore la chamade.  
Foreman s'approcha d'un air menaçant. Grégoire brandit alors son arme dans sa direction.  
_ Pas un geste!  
_ Foreman, on se calme. N'oubliez pas que dans tous les films le black se fait déscendre en premier. signala House avec un rictus.  
_ Pfff. fit celui-ci. Mais il recula quand même.  
Grégoire reporta alors son attention sur House.  
_ Vous avez perdu. déclara le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy hocha la tête pour appuyer sa déclaration.  
_ Très bien... Elle peut partir...Je...Tu es libre Lisa...  
Un grand ouf parcourut l'assemblée. House fit un sourire à Cuddy puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'avocat. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Il regarda avec effroi le canon du pistolet se braquer sur lui.  
_ Mais pas vous. ajouta Grégoire.  
Il appuya sur la détente. Tout se passa alors très vite. House cilla, Cuddy se plaça devant lui... et reçu la balle de plein fouet. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, Chase sauta sur Grégoire, épaulé par Foreman. Le corps inerte de Cuddy retomba dans les bras de House. Il comprit enfin. Lui jeta un regard horrifié et chercha l'endroit d'impact de la balle. Il constata alors avec horreur qu'elle s'était logée dans l'abdomen. Il posa a genou à terre, tenant toujours Cuddy dans ses bars sans prêter attention à la bataille qui faisait rage à côté de lui. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il posa délicatement Cuddy sur le sol, tout en retenant sa tête. Il se pencha vers elle. Elle était toujours consciente et respirait avec difficulté. Chaque inspiration lui tirant une grimace. Du sang perla alors au coin de ses lèvres rosées. House chercha les mots mais rien ne sortit. Cuddy ferma les yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres...

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

House pencha la tête sur le côté et suivit les femmes du regard. Toutes vêtus de noir et de dentelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre costume. Lui aussi s'était mit en noir, même si pour lui, porter le deuil était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Mais il se devait d'être là. Après tout, c'était de sa faute... Il fit tourner sa canne entre ses doigts tout en observant les femmes en pleurs. Toutes brunes, cheveux mi-longs, longs, courts, lisses, frisés...  
Il frissonna, le temps grisonnant et ce froid persistant le mettait mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Aussi triste que ce jour. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sentir l'air lui glacer les narines lui rappela combien une vie, même inutile, pouvait être précieuse. Surtout quand quelqu'un s'appliquait à vous la rendre heureuse. House sourit. Il lui devait bien ça. Cette bouffée d'air glacé, cette bouffée de vie. Elle s'était jetée pour la préserver cette vie et il lui en était reconnaissant. Son sourire devint rictus. Un bel idiot, voilà ce qu'il était. Attendre qu'on se sacrifie pour lui pour prendre conscience de son importance... Mais aujourd'hui, l'idiot avait laissé place au simplet, béat de voir toute chose, heureux face à une simple brise sur le visage. Il avait pourtant frôlé la mort tant de fois. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins... Qu'importe! Mais là c'était différent... Car ELLE s'était impliquée au point de...  
_ Eps!  
Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Wilson.  
_ House two! Enfin là! Tu en as prit du temps.  
Le cancérologue s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa canne sur le banc.  
_ C'est une canne, pas une personne!  
Wilson sourit.  
_ Désolé pour le retard... Ce n'est pas évident de marcher avec ce truc.  
_ C'est une canne.  
_ Comment fais-tu pour aller si vite?  
_ La pratique. Si il existait des olympies spéciales infirmes avec canne, je gagnerais haut la main!  
Wilson se tourna vers le groupe de femmes.  
_ Le cortège est déjà passé?  
_ Non... Je hais les enterrements...  
_ Tu n'y vas jamais d'habitude...  
_ Devine pourquoi!  
_ Elle est morte à cause de nous.  
Le cœur de House se serra. Comme toujours, Wilson avait raison. D'habitude... Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il s'en moquait. Là, avec les précédents évènements... Il poussa un soupir de dépit.  
_ Quoi encore? demanda Wilson en soufflant dans ses mains pour se réchauffer.  
_ Je repensais à... cette nuit...  
_ C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très performant...  
_ Wilson!  
_ Quoi?! C'est sûrement la canne! Elle a un effet miroir sur moi et j'adopte ton attitude...  
_ L'endroit n'est pas très approprié pour plaisanter...  
Wilson jeta un coup d'œil aux tombes avoisinantes.  
_ Effectivement. avoua-t-il.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. House recommença à observer le groupe de filles jusqu'à ce que Wilson lui donne un coup de coude. Il se tourna alors vers son ami qui lui montra du menton la procession. Une tristesse lancinante se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Il regarda, cœur serré, passer le cortège en se l'imaginant ; yeux clos, visage impassible, couchée dans ce cercueil. Quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés et lui pris la main.  
_ Pourquoi cet air si mélancolique?  
Il se tourna alors vers Cuddy et lui sourit. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
_ Je me faisais plein de films... A t'imaginer dans ce cercueil...  
_ Pfff! fit Wilson.  
Cuddy se redressa et le regarda avec amour. Elle posa sa main sur son front et fit mine de prendre sa température.  
_ Mon House à moi m'aurait dit qu'il fantasmait et qu'il s'imaginait avec moi dans ce cercueil.  
Le cancérologue éclata de rire. House prit délicatement la main de Cuddy et y déposa un baiser. Elle était rayonnante dans son tailleur noir.  
_ Mais c'est toujours possible. dit-il avec un large sourire.  
Cuddy se lova dans ses bras tandis que House narguait Wilson du regard. Celui-ci préféra faire mine d'observer avec attention l'enterrement.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**Flash Back**

_ Le docteur Grégory House est demandé à l'accueil. déclara une voix à l'interphone.  
Le diagnosticien haussa les épaules mais ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas se lever de là. Il voulait rester dans ce misérable placard et y finir ses jours.  
_ House arrête de faire le gosse et amène toi! s'écria une voix masculine à l'interphone.  
Le diagnosticien sourit. Il était heureux de savoir que Wilson s'était vite remis de sa blessure. Il aurait adoré le voir marcher avec une canne mais refusait de bouger de là.  
Ça faisait trois jours qu'il s'était enfermé dans ce placard, ou plutôt, qu'il s'y était caché. Il avait honte. Honte que Cuddy ait pris une balle à sa place. Honte de ne pas avoir réagit et de l'avoir tout bonnement regardé mourir. Honte de ne pas être entré dans la mêlée pour stopper Grégoire. Il se trouvait plus que pathétique et avait même honte d'être encore en vie.  
_ Humpf. fit-il.  
Il aurait voulu savoir si Cuddy s'en était tiré... Et si elle était... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette horrible pensée de son esprit. Il vaudrait mieux pour Grégoire qu'elle s'en tire...  
House jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Pourquoi ne pas s'être enfermé dans le placard de la cantine? Il mourrait de faim à présent. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux depuis ce soir là... Il la revit tomber dans ses bras. Le sang imbibant son haut...  
_ Argh!  
Il abattit son poing sur le mur. Et si les voisins n'avaient pas prévenu la police dès le premier coup de feu? Et si Cameron n'avait pas pris les choses en mains? Elle serait morte dans ses bras, et lui... Il serait resté là comme un abruti sans rien faire!  
_ House... commença Wilson.  
Le diagnosticien tendit l'oreille.  
_ Ça fait trois jours maintenant... Son état empire... Elle a besoin de toi...  
Pour que Wilson s'adresse à lui par le biais de cet interphone, la situation devait être vraiment grave... House se mordit la lèvre. Pas question de sortir de ce placard! Il voulait y mourir... Il voulait mourir... Oublier... Une larme de frustration coula le long de sa joue. Il aurai préféré faire des consultations 24/24h plutôt que de vivre ça.  
_ House! Si tu ne viens pas... Tu risques de le regretter...  
Pourquoi Wilson parlait comme si elle allait mourir? Le diagnosticien se redressa et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Sa main trembla légèrement. En vérité il avait peur... Peur de voir Cuddy allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il était allé chez elle pour lui venir en aide car il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal... Et elle avait reçu une balle par sa faute. Il serra la mâchoire. Quel con! Il entendit soupirer Wilson dans l'interphone. Celui-là ne lâcherait pas l'affaire...  
_ Quoi? s'écria-t-il.  
House entendit le micro tomber sur une surface dur et les pas de Wilson qui s'éloignait. Deux voix de femmes, plutôt lointaines se firent alors entendre.  
_ Que se passe-t-il?  
_ La directrice rechute!  
Le cœur de House fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la porte, la lumière pénétra dans le placard et brûla sa rétine. Le diagnosticien sortit de son antre et se dirigea vers les urgences.

House arriva enfin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde... A croire que tout le staff était là!  
_ Bon sang... Personne ne souhaite qu'elle claque ici... susurra-t-il avant de rentrer en bousculant et en écrasant deux trois orteils.  
Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit. Son regard tomba sur Wilson qui avait un défibrillateur en main puis au cardiogramme de Cuddy qui était redevenu normal. Le diagnosticien se tourna alors vers le troupeau d'employés.  
_ Fichez moi tous le camps de cette chambre! On respire à peine ici! Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse tout le temps des arrêts si vous lui pompez son oxygène!  
Wilson fit volte face et poussa un soupir de soulagement. House était enfin de retour. La populace, plus par peur de la canne de House qu'autre chose, quitta la chambre en bougonnant. L'oncologue posa le défibrillateur et reprit sa canne en main.  
_ Tu devrais reposer ta jambe. dit House.  
_ Je vais bien! Et je trouve la vicodine extra!  
_ Fais gaffe! Tu risques de devenir accroc et cynique! répliqua House.  
Wilson sourit.  
_ Je suis content de te voir là...  
House pivota et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
_ Eh! Mais où tu vas?!  
_ Ça ne se voit pas? Je sors.  
_ Tu ne lui as même pas jeté un coup d'œil.  
House se tourna à nouveau vers l'oncologue mais prit bien soin de fixer le sol avant de répondre.  
_ Je suis responsable de ce qui arrive. Je n'ai rien à faire là...  
_ Mais quel idiot!  
House hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Wilson l'observa s'éloigner, exaspéré.  
Le diagnosticien traversa le couloir d'un pas lourd. Alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre la plus proche et son regard croisa celui moqueur de Foreman. House laissa tomber l'ascenseur et entra dans la pièce.  
_ Pourquoi ce sourire? Ça vous plait d'être sur un lit d'hôpital avec un bras en écharpe?  
Le sourire de Foreman s'élargit.  
_ Vous êtes pitoyable! dit-il avant d'être secoué d'un petit rire.  
_ Je sais. répliqua House en soupirant  
_ J'me suis pas pris une balle pour que vous fuyez vos responsabilités!  
House sursauta. Foreman avait quitté la masque narquois pour le masque de la colère en un rien de temps. Y'avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui.  
_ Vous voulez un coup de canne sur votre bras?!  
_ Vous avez essayer de l'aider. Vous avez merdez ok! MAINTENANT RATTRAPEZ VOUS ET ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE LE GAMIN!  
House recula d'un pas. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette chambre.  
_ Pendant que vous vous cachez et que tout le monde s'occupe du docteur Cuddy... Y'a d'autres patients qui se retrouvent sans soins. Cet hôpital devient un beau bordel.  
_ Un bordel sans pute n'est pas un bordel.  
Un rictus déforma les traits du neurologue. House se mit en position de défense.  
_ Tout cela est psychologique! D'après vous, comment ce fait-il qu'elle rechute alors qu'on lui a retiré cette balle depuis trois jours? Si elle avait dû crever, elle serait morte sur la table d'opération.  
_ Avoir joué au héros ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton.  
_ Désolé mais l'intimidation ne fonctionne pas avec moi.  
_ Vous êtes en train de me dire, que Cuddy rechute à cause de son état...psychologique.  
_ Elle ne s'est pas pris une balle pour le plaisir House!  
_ Je vais appeler une infirmière. Vous délirez complètement!  
House fit un pas vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait appeler une infirmière, il entendit le bruit strident d'un cardiogramme. Il comprit alors très vite que ce bruit provenait de la chambre de...  
_ Cuddy.  
Il s'élança tant bien que mal dans le couloir en hélant une infirmière pour qu'elle l'assiste. Il entra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil au cardiogramme. Une ligne droite et sans fin s'y affichait.  
_ Non non non Cuddy!  
Il fit signe à l'infirmière de prendre le défibrillateur. Première décharge. Le son de la mort continua à résonner dans son esprit comme un message impérieux. Deuxième décharge. Toujours rien. House jeta un regard assassin au cardiogramme. "Saleté de machine!" pensa-t-il. Alors que l'infirmière préparait une troisième décharge, House se pencha vers Cuddy et lui prit la main.  
_ Eh oh! Debout là dedans! Si vous me lâchez, j'arrête les consultations et j'expose vos string sur la voie public!  
L'infirmière s'approcha de la doyenne, prête à lui donner une nouvelle décharge. Mais un nouveau son, régulier, plus soutenu s'échappa de la machine. House jeta un regard abasourdi au cardiogramme puis à Cuddy. Ses lèvres remuèrent. Il se pencha un peu plus.  
_ N'y comptez même pas... souffla-t-elle d'une faible voix.  
House se redressa d'un air incrédule et lança un regard éloquent à l'infirmière qui semblait aussi ahuri que lui.  
_ Après ça, Foreman ne va pas arrêter... marmonna-t-il.

***

House se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui dormait à poings fermés. Il dégagea doucement sa main de la sienne et se leva. Il se rapprocha des vitres et observa les lumières de la ville. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 23h. Cuddy remua. Il s'approcha d'elle et vérifia si tout allait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. A ce moment là, ce fut House qui manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque.  
_ Bon sang! Préviens moi quand tu décides d'ouvrir les yeux!  
_ Tu ne te reposes pas? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Ce fauteuil n'est pas très confortable.  
Cuddy se poussa légèrement et fit signe à House de la rejoindre. Il hésita un instant puis grimpa sur le lit. Elle se lova dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. House se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien à faire là... Cuddy, consciente d'une certaine frustration -il était aussi raide qu'un bout de bois!- releva sa tête vers lui et le questionna du regard. Mais celui-ci fit mine d'être interpellé par le plafond.  
_ House!  
_ Hum?  
Cuddy prit appuie sur un coude afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Le diagnosticien soupira.  
_ Tu te fais tirer dessus par ma faute et ensuite fais comme si de rien n'était!  
Cuddy se plaqua un peu plus à lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il voulu se dégager mais elle tint bon et l'obligea à le regarder.  
_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
_ Cameron, Chase et Foreman t'ont sauvé la vie.  
_ Au moment où tu es entré dans cette maison, tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
_ Tu as une conception bizarre du sauvetage.  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Tu es revenu! Alors que je croyais que tu replongerais dans la vicodine...  
House se crispa un peu plus.  
_ Et que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir! Si tu n'étais pas revenu... ses lèvres tremblèrent. Je...  
House lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ Chut... N'y pense plus.  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent.  
_ Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été si heureuse de te voir franchir cette porte!  
_ Arrêtes ou j'vais chialer. dit House, la gorge nouée.  
Cuddy fut prit d'un léger rire.  
_ Encore un peu et tu arrivais sur un valeureux destrier blanc!  
House éclata de rire.  
_ Wilson n'est pas assez costaud pour me porter sur son dos!  
Cuddy bascula la tête en arrière et rit de plus belle. Après s'être calmé, elle essuya ses larmes et monta sur House. Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou puis lui mordilla le menton tout en faisant glisser sa main vers son entre jambe. House dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemisette et les fit remonter jusqu'à son postérieur. Cuddy sourit puis s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige en plein acte.  
_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?. demanda House, tout essoufflé.  
Il constata alors qu'elle avait la tête tournée vers le couloir.  
_ Je viens de me rappeler que nous étions dans une chambre. murmura-t-elle. Une chambre avec des murs transparents.  
Elle se dégagea de lui et se coucha à ses côtés.  
_ Oh oui! La faute à qui!? s'exclama House avec ironie.  
_ Ne commence pas...  
_ Quand on commence quelque chose justement on va jusqu'au bout!  
_ Chut!  
House se leva du lit et se dirigea vers les volants.  
_ Heureusement pour nous, Dieu inventa le rideau!  
Il tira les rideaux le long de la paroi transparente.  
_ Parfait.  
Il retourna sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser mais elle ne répondit pas à ses baisers.  
_ Quoi encore!?  
_ Quelqu'un pourrait entrer...  
_ Nom de D...  
House descendit à nouveau du lit et quitta la chambre. Cuddy le regarda faire, sourcil froncés. Au bout d'un court instant, l'alarme à incendie se déclencha et la fit sursauter. House revint, sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Je pense que là... On va être tranquille pour un bon moment!  
Il remonta sur le lit sous le regard amusé de Cuddy.  
_ Où en étions nous? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_ Je ne sais plus trop, je crois qu'il va falloir tout recommencer. répondit-elle avant de plaquer avec sensualité sa bouche contre la sienne.

***

Ils roulèrent et House finit à terre dans un concert d'os craqués et de grincements de dents.  
_ Ouch!  
Catastrophée Cuddy se pencha vers lui et s'écria :  
_ Oh! Désolée!  
_ Argh!  
_ Vraiment!  
_ Je crois que je me suis briser le dos!  
_ Quelle chochotte!  
Elle descendit du lit et s'accroupit à ses côtés.  
_ Si tu t'étais brisé le dos, tu ne pourrais pas bouger comme ça. Arrête de gigoter!  
House stoppa net et lui lança un regard apeuré.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a quelques heures encore, tu étais entre la vie et la mort...  
_ Je récupère très vite.  
House se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Mmh... Une femme d'exception.  
_ Une femme d'exception. répéta-t-elle avant de s'allonger sur lui et de l'embrasser.  
House attrapa le drap et le fit glisser sur eux.  
Il se chamaillèrent un instant jusqu'à ce Cuddy glisse sa jambe entre les siennes et lui coupe le souffle. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et y étouffa un gémissement.  
_ Tu devrais passer à côté de la mort plus souvent. Tu me parais plus fougueuse sur le coup. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
Cuddy sourit mais ne releva pas. Elle se débarrassa du dernier rempart entre leur nudité et recommença à l'embrasser de plus belle. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, s'entortillant dans le drap. Cuddy éclata de rire quand House manqua de s'étrangler avec justement. Il parcourut de ses doigts son abdomen et s'arrêta sur sa cicatrice. Cuddy se figea et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait peur qu'il ne ressasse tout ça et la laisse en plan sous prétexte qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le diagnosticien lui sourit tristement puis l'embrassa tendrement.  
_ Je suis désolé. lui chuchota-t-il après avoir rompu leur baiser.  
_ Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te jure que tu regretteras de t'appeler Grégory House! menaça Cuddy.  
Il étouffa son rire dans ses cheveux et lui fit un grand sourire.  
_ Je savais que j'étais un dieu du sexe mais de la à te transformer en meurtrière!  
Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'ajouter :  
_ J'aime te voir sortir de tes gonds.  
Cuddy s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un grand fracas l'en empêcha.  
La porte vola en éclat et trois pompiers entrèrent dans la pièce.  
_ Tout va bien ici?  
Il se figèrent de stupeur face au couple à terre.  
_ Pour sûr... On pète le feu. répondit House.

***

Wilson clopina aussi vite qu'il pu mais House l'avait déjà distancer depuis longtemps.  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il le saurait d'une façon ou d'une autre...  
Le diagnosticien entra dans la nouvelle chambre de Cuddy qui regardait d'un œil absent son plateau de cantine.  
_ C'est dégueulasse n'est-ce pas? dit il avec un grand sourire.  
Elle lui lança un regard suppliant.  
_ Passe chez le chinois je t'en supplie!  
Il lui fit non de la tête et son sourire s'élargit.  
_ Tu dois passer par le supplice de tout patient. La bouffe de la cantine.  
Il prit un siège et s'assit.  
_ Quand pourrais-je sortir de ce lit? demanda Cuddy, désespérée.  
_ Quand je le déciderais.  
_ Je vais bien! Pourquoi me bloquer ici!  
_ Nous n'avons pas fini ce que nous...  
Cuddy se pencha vers lui avec un sourire diabolique.  
_ N'y pense même pas!  
_ Mais...  
_ Hier c'était les pompiers, demain ce sera quoi? La police! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.  
_ Ce n'est pas toi qui était empêtré dans un drap... marmonna House.  
Cuddy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
_ C'est vrai que de nous deux, tu étais le plus ridicule. dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant son air effaré.  
Le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Wilson entra dans la pièce, échevelé.  
_ Bon sang! Mais comment fais tu pour te trimbaler avec ce truc toute la journée!? s'exclama-t-il.  
House lança un regard narquois à son ami. Il se leva de son siège et dansa en tenant sa canne en l'air. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel alors que Wilson le regardait faire, éberlué.  
_ Ça s'appelle l'expérience! déclara le diagnosticien après avoir fait tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.  
Wilson soupira.  
_ Comment va votre jambe? demanda Cuddy.  
Un grimace lui répondit.  
_ Je suis navrée...  
_ Ce n'est rien voyons...  
_ Il veut juste une augmentation pour l'agence tout risque. ajouta House.  
L'oncologue lui donna une coup de coude.  
_ Hum, à propos d'hier soir...  
Cuddy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
_ Non Wilson tu ne sauras rien! ça concerne la borne incendie et moi! s'exclama House.  
_ Il n'y a pas eu d'incendie et les rumeurs disent...  
_ House! s'écria Cuddy.  
_ Mais je n'ai rien dit pour une fois! Vous croyez peut être qu'en montrant votre poitrine aux pompiers vous achèteriez leur silence!?  
_ QUOI? Wilson ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ House! Fermez là!  
Le diagnosticien brandit sa canne en l'air et déclara avec force :  
_ Jamais la montagne ne ploie devant le souffle ardent du vent!  
_ Wilson faites quelque chose!  
_ Et la pluie torrentielle du torrent diversiel...  
_ Donnez lui un coup de canne! s'écria Cuddy.  
_ Mais la sienne est plus longue que la mienne!  
_ La deuxième aussi. ajouta House avec un clin d'œil en direction de Cuddy.  
_ Sortez de ma chambre House!  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'entrée de Cameron mit fin à toute agitation.  
Elle fit signe au diagnosticien de la suivre. Il obtempéra, comprenant à son air grave que c'était sérieux. Quand ils sortirent, la doyenne de l'hôpital se tourna vers Wilson qui s'était laisser tomber sur le siège.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?  
_ A qui? House?  
Elle hocha la tête. L'oncologue sourit.  
_ Il est juste heureux.

_ Que se passe-t-il? Foreman n'arrive plus à se branler à cause de son bras?  
Cameron lui tendit un dossier et répliqua :  
_ Madame Throth est morte ce matin...  
House fonça les sourcils.  
_ Qui est-ce?  
_ Justement... Elle est arrivée il y a trois jours... Chase et moi étant trop occupés à soigner Foreman et le docteur Cuddy...  
_ Eh merde...  
Cameron se mordit la lèvre.  
_ Ce que nous avons fait est inacceptable...  
_ Ne dites rien à Cuddy.  
_ Mais...  
_ Si elle apprenait qu'on avait fait passé son cas avant celui d'un patient, elle s'en voudrait.  
_ Et vous pensez que je suis comment moi là?!  
_ Vous vous en remettrez...  
_ Mais...  
_ Dites vous que c'est de ma faute...  
Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.  
_ Je vais à son enterrement... Vous devriez y aller vous...  
_ Pourquoi? Je hais les enterrements...  
_ C'est la moindre des choses! Nous avons négligé son cas! Elle est morte par notre faute!  
House soupira puis se passa la main sur le visage.  
_ Très bien. dit-il avant de partir pour de bon.

**Fin du Flash Back**

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

House avança vers le gardien. Celui-ci se tenait debout face à la porte grise qui le séparait de lui.  
Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. House se planta devant lui et essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre de la porte mais le gardien l'en empêcha en se postant devant celle-ci.  
_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici monsieur.  
Il lança un regard à sa canne. Étrange canne... Très étrange.  
House lança un regard circulaire avant de se pencher vers le gardien.  
_ Benjamin et son frère jumeau voudraient vous rendre visite.  
Il lui tendit discrètement les deux billets vert. Le gardien fit mine de ne pas les voir et répliqua :  
_ J'ai entendu dire que leur mère avait eu des triplés.  
House sourit et sortit de sa poche un troisième billet.  
L'homme prit l'argent et fit un pas sur le côté.  
_ Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. déclara-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.  
Le sourire de House s'élargit tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il referma la porte avec délicatesse et se tourna vers son occupant.  
_ Le menotteur devient le menotté. dit House avec son plus beau sourire narquois.  
Grégoire, assis et attaché à une chaise le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua rien.  
House prit une chaise qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et alla s'asseoir face à l'avocat qui ne quittait plus sa canne du regard.  
_ Séquestration, tentative de meurtre, port d'arme illégal, idiotie outrancière et jalousie chronique... Vous allez passer un bon bout de temps en prison. déclara le diagnosticien avec ce même sourire moqueur.  
_ Comment va Lisa?  
Le sourire de House se figea.  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
_ Vous venez me narguer...  
_ C'est mon droit.  
_ A votre place je me serais terré quelque part en essayant de laver ma lâcheté.  
Le bleu des yeux de House devint presque gris.  
Grégoire, conscient d'avoir touché un point sensible se pencha vers lui et continua à tourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
_ Si une femme avait pris une balle pour moi, je ne me pavanerais ainsi. Je comprends pourquoi elle était avec vous. Elle avait juste pitié. Mon pauvre ami...  
Un rictus se forma au coin de la bouche du diagnosticien et une veine se mit à sautiller au dessus de son arcade sourcilière.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit hier pourtant. Non en fait, elle était trop occupée à crier mon nom et à me dire qu'elle aimait ça... Elle a donc dû oublié de me glisser cette précision à l'oreille.  
Grégoire voulu bondir de sa chaise mais ses menottes l'en empêchèrent.  
_ Vous êtes jaloux car même votre mère ne voudrait pas se jeter et prendre une balle à votre place.  
_ Espèce de...  
_ Les philosophes ont donné un nom au geste de L-I-S-A. Amour je crois oui c'est bien ça. Moi qui pensais voir ce genre de chose dans les grandes pièces tragiques. J'ai été gâté.  
_ Elle a failli mourir!  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tiré.  
_ Elle ne vous aime pas.  
_ Elle semble vouloir tout faire pour me prouver le contraire.  
_ Vous ne l'aimez pas!  
House ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Encore une fois, les mots refusaient dépasser le stade de la gorge.  
_ Bien sûr que si. dit-il enfin.  
_ Vous ne la méritez pas.  
_ Peut être mais je la mérite plus que vous en tout cas.  
_ C'est moi qu'elle aime!!  
_ On ne séquestre pas quelqu'un quand cette personnes vous aime!  
_ Je l'ai fait pour son bien.  
House bondit de sa chaise.  
_ Depuis quand molester quelqu'un fait partie des synonymes du bonheur?! Vous croyez peut être réussir un jour à obliger quelqu'un à vous aimer?!  
_ Arrêtez d'employer un mot dont vous ne connaissez pas la signification.  
_ Parce que VOUS la connaissez peut être?  
_ Lisa m'aime. Nous étions heureux et vous êtes venu tout gâcher.  
_ Elle ne vous a jamais aimé.  
_ La ferme.  
_ Elle n'aime que moi.  
_ LA FERME!  
_ Vous allez finir en prison et nous allons être ensemble. C'est con ça!  
Grégoire gesticula avec force sur son siège, essayant en vain de briser ses menottes. Il se calma au bout d'un moment et fut pris d'un fou rire.  
House arqua un sourcil, interloqué par ce comportement.  
_ Je vais vous tuer. Je vais tous vous tuer.  
_ Avec des menottes, ça va être difficile.  
_ Si je ne peux pas avoir Lisa... Personne ne l'aura... Et surtout pas vous...  
Il bascula sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée.  
_ Vous êtes fou. Fou et pitoyable.  
L'avocat redressa la tête et sourit à House.  
_ Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.  
_ Vous avez raison. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis là. Vous avez dû le constater, ma canne est différente. Je me la suit fait faire hier. Le pommeau est irrégulier et... il dévissa la tête. Parsemé de bouts de verre.  
Grégoire lança un regard d'effroi à House qui lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Il alla près de la fenêtre et cassa la vitre.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!  
_ Je prépare la scène afin qu'on croit vous avez essayé de mettre fin à vos jours.  
_ Comment ça?!  
_ Cette canne a été faite dans un unique but...  
_ Vous n'oseriez pas! Vous n'avez pas le droit!  
House s'approcha doucement de lui.  
_ Je vais me défouler sur vous, et vous laisser pour mort dans cette pièce. La salopard que vous êtes comprendra peut être ce qu'ont ressentit Wilson, Foreman et Cuddy.  
_ NON!  
House leva la canne au dessus de sa tête.  
_ Vous l'avez dit vous même. Je suis comme vous. Fou et pitoyable.

***

House entra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sourire aux lèvres. Il avait repris son ancienne canne en laissant son matériel de torture chez lui. Il savait que Cuddy, malgré son interdiction, avait reprit sa place de directrice et son siège derrière son bureau. Il décida donc d'y faire un tour. Il fit un pas en avant, et vit de loin une horde de policiers, de pompiers, d'infirmières et une Cuddy désappointée qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction, en poussant un brancard. Quand le cortège passa devant lui, son sourire se transforma en rictus alors qu'il reconnaissait Grégoire.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ce malade fout là?!  
Cuddy s'arrêta à son niveau et lui lança un regard noir.  
_ D'après les policiers, il aurait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en se cognant un peu partout et en essayant de se défenestrer.  
_ Je savais bien qu'il était fou...  
Cuddy se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et reprit sur un ton plus sévère.  
_ Lui affirme que vous êtes venu et que vous l'avez battu.  
_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais ce qu'il avance est absurde.  
_ Les policiers pensent qu'il a fait ça dans le seul but de vous incriminer.  
_ Heureusement pour moi, c'est raté!  
Cuddy le prit par la manche et se dirigea vers son bureau. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, la doyenne s'exclama :  
_ Vous êtes un idiot House!  
_ Maintenant qu'on est seul tu peux me tutoyer.  
_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça?  
_ Avoir fait quoi?  
_ L'avoir tabasser.  
_ Pourquoi m'accuser! s'offusqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Il y a du sang sur ta manche. Heureusement pour nous, je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué.  
House leva son bras pour vérifier. Il y avait belle et bien une tâche de sang.  
_ Merde...  
_ Tu n'aurais...  
_ Il l'a bien mérité!  
_ Oh oui! Et maintenant il se retrouve dans notre hôpital, et bénéficie de nos soins!  
_ Demande un transfert!  
_ Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait?!  
_ Tant pis alors...  
_ Je t'interdis de l'approcher.  
_ Tu as peur que je ne me trompe de perfusion.  
_ Pire.  
_ Voyons Cuddy! Je suis un professionnel!  
_ Non House! Tu es fou et imprévisible.  
_ C'est ce qui fait mon charme non?  
_ Je t'en supplie! Pour une fois, obéis moi.  
Cuddy marqua un temps de d'arrêt pour peser la débilité de ses propos. House ne lui avait jamais obéit. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il le ferait.  
_ Non, laisse tomber. dit-elle.  
House sourit et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Cuddy ajouta :  
_ Si tu l'approches, pas de sexe pendant trois mois.  
House fit volte face et la regarda, outré.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie?!  
_ Non, je suis sérieuse.  
_ Tu ne tiendras pas trois mois! Rien que là, je sens que tu as envie de moi.  
_ Tu veux parier?!  
House frissonna. Cuddy sourit.  
_ Ce mec est un vrai salop. Même indirectement, il fout le bordel!  
Il ouvrit la porte avec violence et fit un pas en dehors.  
_ House.  
_ Quoi encore?  
_ Il a eu mal?  
_ Très.  
_ Parfait.

***

_ Tension constante.  
_ Très bien. dit Cameron.  
Cuddy hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce. Elle se figea quand elle vit House, assis sur un siège, en train d'observer tout ce qui se passait.  
_ Je vous avais dit de ne pas approcher. dit elle sur un ton de reproche.  
_ Je ne suis pas près de lui, je suis juste devant sa chambre!  
_ House! elle se rapprocha et se planta devant lui.  
_ Sortez de là.  
_ Je suis dans le couloir.  
_ Trop près.  
_ Non.  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!?  
_ Tu aurais de la monnaie sur dix dollars?  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi Cameron a le droit de l'approcher et moi pas?  
_ Parce que Cameron n'essaiera pas de le tuer. chuchota Cuddy.  
_ Tu en es certaine? D'après toi, elle fait quoi là?  
Cuddy fit volte face.  
_ Et en plus elle est parano. ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui fit les gros yeux.  
_ Quoi encore!? J'ai le droit d'installer un bivouac dans ce couloir! Ce n'est écrit nulle part que c'est interdit!  
_ Tu n'a pas de consultations?!  
_ Je suis en repos figure toi.  
_ QUOI?!!  
House sortit une feuille de sa poche et la lui tendit.  
_ J'ai été choqué par cette histoire avec Grégoire, il y a eu préjudice moral. Mon psy a écrit une lettre pour que je puisse avoir quelques jours pour m'en remettre. il prit sa mine de chien battu.  
Cuddy lui arracha la feuille des mains et lit.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie?  
_ Approuvée par le juge!  
_ Espèce d'enf...  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant pousse toi! Tu gâches le spectacle.  
_ Je me suis fais tirée dessus et...  
_ Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop tôt pour...  
_ Tu n'es pas choqué!  
_ Non, mais mon psy en est persuadé.  
_ Tout ça pour des consultations!  
_ J'ai arrêté la vicodine, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter d'être MOI.  
_ Je ne t'ai jamais... Si je suis avec toi... Rho et puis zut! Tu m'énerves!  
_ Première dispute de couple.  
_ House!  
_ Un p'tit câlin?  
Il ouvrit les bras dans sa direction. Cuddy le repoussa, lui lança un regard noir puis s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol avec force. House la regarda partir avec un sourire satisfait puis se leva. Il salua les policiers postés près de la porte puis entra dans la pièce tandis que Cameron changeait les perfusions de Gregoire. Quand elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils.  
_ Cuddy m'a dit que vous ne deviez pas l'approcher.  
_ Cuddy parle beaucoup.  
_ Vous ne devriez pas être ici.  
_ Je ne vous fais pas confiance.  
_ Je n'oserais JAMAIS...  
_ Ouais ouais ouais.  
_ QUOI?  
_ Sortez.  
_ Non. Je...  
_ S-O-R-T-E-Z!  
Cameron lâcha la perfusion et sortit.  
_ Je vais prévenir...  
_ Le Docteur Cuddy. Oui oui! Allez y Thérésa! Je vous attends.  
Il lui fit un grand sourire puis se tourna face à Grégoire.

_ Debout là dedans! Il tapa le lit du bout de sa canne.  
Les policiers entrèrent dans la pièce.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!  
_ Docteur House. Je fais un diagnostic et pour ça mon patient doit se réveiller. il leur fit un grand sourire puis fit le tour du lit.  
_ Grégoire? M'entendez vous? Y'a votre mère en porte jarretelle dans le couloir.  
Les deux policiers s'échangèrent des regards éloquents. House posa sa canne sur le côté puis prit Grégoire des deux mains.  
_ Je vais vous retourner Grégoire à ... un, deux...  
House poussa l'avocat qui tomba du lit.  
_ Oh zut! Trois. s'exclama House avec un regard innocent.  
Les policiers s'élancèrent vers l'avocat qui poussait à présent des hurlements.  
_ Pourquoi l'avoir poussé?! s'écria l'un des officiers pendant qu'il aidait son collègue à remettre Grégoire dans son lit.  
_ Ben... Pour l'ausculter.  
Cuddy entra dans la chambre.  
_ Mais je suis un infirme! Vous auriez dû m'aider! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.  
_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda la doyenne en lançant un regard noir au diagnosticien.  
_ Grégoire semblait...  
_ Je ne m'adresse pas à vous House!  
_ Il voulait l'ausculter... commença l'un des officiers.  
_ Salaud! hurla Grégoire.  
Il commença à gigoter dans son lit.  
_ Calmez vous! ordonna le deuxième officier.  
L'avocat commença à se débattre. Cuddy passa devant House en prenant bien soin de le fusiller du regard, s'empara d'une seringue et la planta dans le cou de Grégoire qui se calma aussitôt.  
House poussa un sifflement admiratif.  
_ C'est ma copine. dit il aux deux policiers qui regardaient Cuddy, la bouche grande ouverte.  
_ Menottez le. ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir. En passant, elle attrapa House par une oreille et le força à la suivre.  
_ Aïe aïe aïe! s'exclama celui-ci. En vain...  
Cameron les regarda passer, sans rien dire. House allait passer un sale quart d'heure... Elle avait presque mal pour lui.

Cuddy poussa la porte avec son pied et envoya valser House un peu plus loin. Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard apeuré.  
_ Attends attends! Je peux tout expliquer!  
Cuddy s'avança vers lui, l'empoigna par le col...  
_ NoOn!  
Et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. House, d'abord complètement largué, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis lui répondit avec fougue. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea de lui et lui lança.  
_ Vous êtes un idiot House!  
_ Apparement, c'est ce qui te fait craquer! répliqua le diagnosticien, haletant.  
_ Pas de sexe pendant trois mois. lui glissa-t-elle aux oreilles avant de se diriger vers son bureau.  
_ QUOI? s'étrangla-t-il.  
_ Je t'avais prévenu.  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Bien.  
_ Dictatrice.  
_ Anarchiste.  
_ Catin.  
_ Infirme.  
_ Excusez moi...  
House et Cuddy firent volte face.  
_ Oui?  
Le policier, blême, avança vers eux.  
_ Je...  
Un coup de feu retentit. Cuddy poussa un cri d'effroi. L'officier s'écroula. Grégoire avança dans la pièce, arme braquée sur eux, puis referma la porte à l'aide de son pied.  
_ J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas ma mère docteur House.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

House lança un regard noir à l'avocat. Cuddy, quant à elle, ne quittait pas le mort des yeux. Espérant le voir bouger, se relever.  
_ Mon Dieu. souffla-t-elle enfin.  
Grégoire s'avança lentement vers eux. House lança un rapide coup d'œil à Cuddy avant de s'avancer à son tour.  
_ House. appela-t-elle.  
Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et se planta face à Grégoire dont un affreux rictus déformait son visage meurtri. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que House prenne la parole.  
_ Sortons.  
_ Pourquoi faire?  
_ Pour aller chercher votre mère! Je suis d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui.  
Cuddy qui s'était rapproché de House le tira à temps en arrière tandis que le poing de Grégoire fouettait l'air.  
_ Retourne derrière ton bureau.  
_ Ferme là!  
_ Lisa, tu vas bien?  
House et Cuddy se figèrent. La doyenne leva un sourcil alors que le diagnosticien commençait à fulminer.  
_ Tu vas bien? redemanda Grégoire.  
_ Non mais je rêve! s'exclama House.  
Cuddy recula d'un pas puis jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers la porte. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient massées dans le hall et regardaient avec horreur ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Même les policiers n'osaient pas s'approcher. House alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Grégoire braqua son arme sur lui.  
_ Il était une fois, dans une contrée pas si lointaine que ça... Une princesse qui vivait dans un château hospitalier et qui était aussi follement amoureuse d'un beau et très sexy...  
_ House... commença Cuddy.  
_ Tu as raison! Il n'était pas seulement beau et sexy, il était carrément parfait! En tout et pour tout!  
Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça allait encore mal finir. Ce n'était pas en énervant Grégoire qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose.  
_ Donc ces deux personnes se la coulaient douce et n'emmerdaient pas vraiment le peuple jusqu'à ce qu'un barbare mécréant issu d'une branche d'avocatier s'amène et tire sur la princesse!  
Grégoire s'avança un peu plus, tremblant de rage.  
_ Grégoire... commença Cuddy. Je ne crois pas que se soit la bonne solution...  
_ Laisse moi finir mon histoire L-I-S-A!  
Elle fusilla House du regard.  
_ Donc le barbare mal aimé manqua de tuer la princesse.  
_ La balle ne lui était pas destinée.  
_ Cette belle princesse passa tout près de la mort.  
_ La balle ne lui était pas destinée!  
House tout en se levant continua.  
_ Mais heureusement pour les enfants, dans tout conte il y a le happy end et la princesse fut vite guérie!  
_ CETTE BALLE NE LUI ÉTAIT PAS DESTINÉE!  
House commença à avancer, obligeant Grégoire à reculer.  
_ Et l'affreux barbare en est-il resté là? Non! Il a tué un policier et maintenant à le culot de demander à la princesse si elle va bien!  
_ La balle vous était destinée! hurla Grégoire avant d'appuyer sur la détente.  
Cuddy hurla à son tour. House tomba en arrière, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
_ Et en plus le sale barbare mal aimé ne sait pas viser à bout portant... chuchota-t-il.  
Cuddy couru vers lui mais Grégoire braqua son arme vers elle.  
_ Ne l'approche pas!  
House lui fit signe de rester où elle était. Il pressa son épaule avec force pour qu'un minimum de sang s'y échappe. Puis grimpa tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil. Grégoire reporta son attention sur lui.  
_ J'ai fait exprès de vous rater.  
_ Mais bien sûr.  
_ Je veux que vous entendiez Lisa me dire qu'elle m'aime.  
_ Dans vos rêves oui.  
_ Elle m'aime! N'est-ce pas Lisa?  
_ _Ce rêve bleu! C'est fantastique c'est merveilleux!_  
_ La ferme! il se tourna vers Cuddy. Dis lui que tu m'aimes Lisa...  
Les lèvres de la doyenne tremblèrent légèrement.  
_ _Sous le ciel de cristal! Je me sens si légèèèèreuh!_  
_ LA FERME!  
_ Aladdin! C'est un classique non?  
_ La ferme ou la prochaine je vous la met entre les deux yeux!  
_ Du coup je n'aurais pas la chance d'entendre Cuddy avouer son amour pour le troll que vous êtes!  
_ Lisa! Dis lui!  
_ Oh oui L-I-S-A! Dis moi!  
_ Ça suffit! s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle inspira profondément puis planta son regard dans celui de Grégoire.  
_ Tu m'as séquestré...  
_ C'était pour ton bien Lisa.  
_ Tu as tenté d'abuser de moi...  
_ Mais non, pas du tout!  
_ Tu as blessé Wilson.  
_ Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires...  
_ Tu as essayé de tuer Chase et tu as tiré sur House.  
_ C'est tout ce qu'il mérite!  
_ Tu m'as tiré dessus.  
_ Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.  
_ Au moment où tu as franchi la porte de ma maison avec ton arme, tu m'as fait du mal! Comment veux-tu qu'après ça que je ressente de l'amour à ton égard! Je te hais!  
Grégoire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. House lui lança un regard satisfait tout en grimaçant. Encore un peu et cette foutu balle lui traversait l'épaule... L'avocat s'avança vers lui et posa le canon de son arme sur son front. Sans le vouloir, House se mit à loucher.  
_ Dis moi que tu m'aimes, ou je le tue. déclara Grégoire.

_ C'est une plaisanterie j'espère?  
_ Je l'espère aussi! s'exclama House tout en louchant sur l'arme.  
Cuddy s'avança vers Grégoire.  
_ Ce n'est pas en me menaçant de tuer cet homme que tu arriveras à tes fins!  
_ C'est clair! Y'a qu'à Hollywood qu'on voit la femme courir et se coucher sur son armant en hurlant : S'il meurt, je meurs aussi! ou : tue moi à sa place!.  
_ La ferme! crièrent Cuddy et Grégoire à l'unisson.  
_ Dans les situations délicates comme celle-ci il est normal que ma bouche se mette à battre pour rien.  
_ Vous parlez toujours inutilement! s'énerva Grégoire. Il lança un regard à Cuddy. Mais comment tu fais pour le supporter?!  
House continua sur sa lancée, comme si de rien n'était.  
_ Certains vous dirons que c'est la peur, d'autres que c'est un procédé inconscient pour oublier la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, d'autres encore vous dirons que vous perdez les pédales et...  
_ Pose cette arme Grégoire. dit Cuddy tout en s'avançant doucement vers lui.  
L'avocat appuya le revolver sur le front de House qui loucha de plus belle.  
_ Dis moi que tu m'aimes!  
_ A quoi bon! Te le dire serait te mentir et de toute façon tu ne tiens jamais parole! Quand je te l'aurai dit, tu appuiera sur la détente.  
_ Je suis un homme d'honneur!  
_ Quand on est un homme d'honneur, on ne séquestre pas celle qu'on aime, on essaie pas de la violer, on ne la violente pas et on ne lui tire pas dessus!  
Grégoire, le visage vultueux, se pencha vers House et fit glisser son arme le long de sa tempe.  
_ Toi l'estropier. Tu l'a fermes ou je te tue.  
_ Grégoire... commença Cuddy, à présent livide.  
_ Dis moi que tu m'aimes ou je le tue! Ce n'est pas compliqué! hurla Grégoire.  
House sentit une profonde rage lui montée à la bouche. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres, irrésistibles.  
_ Et bien alors tue moi! TUE MOI! Puisque de toute façon c'est ce que je mérite non! Tue moi!  
Grégoire le regarda avec de grands yeux. Cuddy, ahuri, tenta de croiser son regard mais il l'évita et continua à fixer l'avocat.  
_ Non la balle ne lui était pas destinée! C'est moi qui me suis débarrassé de toi dans le bureau! C'est moi qui ait déclenché cette crise! C'est de ma faute si Cuddy a été blessée, et c'est de ma faute si elle se retrouve dans cette actuelle situation! Alors tue moi! Tue moi! Je le mérite!  
_ Oui c'est de ta faute... murmura Grégoire avec un grand sourire.  
Cuddy frissonna, il ressemblait à un vrai dingue ainsi. Mais celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était House. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne jouait pas de jeu. Il pensait ce qu'il disait...  
Celui-ci pencha la tête, respirant avec force. Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal et cette rage envers Grégoire et envers lui-même ne cessait de croître. Il se haïssait... Et il voulait en finir. Tout de suite.  
_ Ben alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends Billy the Kid? Toi qui à la gâchette si facile! il bondit du fauteuil. TUE MOI!  
Grégoire fut prit d'un fou rire.  
_ Il... Il veut que je le tue... Tu as entendu Lisa! HA HA HA! Il veut que je le tue! Mais AVEC JOIE!  
Cuddy se positionna devant House et lança un regard noir à Grégoire qui laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.  
_ Encore?  
_ Tu ne tueras personne aujourd'hui.  
_ Cuddy, je refuse que tu te mettes encore entre nous deux. déclara House.  
Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua à s'adresser à Grégoire.  
_ Pose cette arme avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.  
L'avocat secoua la tête puis brandit à nouveau son arme.  
_ Non! Il doit d'abord mourir.  
_ Grégoire!  
_ J'ai aussi tué un policier par sa faute. dit-il avec un large sourire. Hein Greg!?  
_ Pousse toi de là Cuddy.  
_ House! s'exclama-t-elle. elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi?  
Le diagnosticien esquissa un sourire avant de passer délicatement deux doigts dans une mèche de cheveux.  
_ C'est ridicule! s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes.  
_ On se croirait dans un de ses vieux films où les amants se disent adieu.  
_ House!  
Il lui prit le visage de son bras valide et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser, laissa simplement les larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que je vais te laisser faire! Tu me dois encore plusieurs mois de consultations.  
_ Eh! Oh! Je suis encore là! s'époumona Grégoire, furieux d'avoir vu le diagnosticien embrasser Cuddy.  
La doyenne se tourna vers lui et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.  
_ On ne voit pas ce genre de choses dans les vieux films avec la scène des adieux par contre. commenta House.  
_ Donc... Une balle pour les amants?  
_ Tu ne vas pas tuer celle que tu aimes!  
_ Elle ne m'aime pas!  
_ Oh! Le dingue comprend enfin. dit Cuddy sur un ton ironique.  
_ Salope! Tu ne mérites pas non plus de vivre! Allez au diable!  
Grégoire cracha dans leur direction puis appuya sur la détente.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Cuddy ferma les yeux tout en s'agrippant à House. Celui-ci ferma aussi les yeux, par simple réflexe sûrement, s'attendant à sentir la balle lui traverser le crâne. Lui, méritait sûrement de mourir, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un voulait le tuer. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'on lui tirait dessus. Et à chaque fois, c'était lui qui poussait à bout son agresseur. La mort était donc un ami qu'il côtoyait tous les jours et qui aujourd'hui avait décidé de venir le chercher. Mais Cuddy... Non il devait y avoir une erreur. Cuddy devait mourir vieille, entourée de plein de chats si elle n'avait pu avoir d'enfants. C'était de sa faute si elle avait prit la première balle. C'était aussi de sa faute si elle mourrait au même instant... Pourquoi pensait-il encore?  
Un déclic l'arracha de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et...  
_ Je dois rêver là...  
Cuddy se dégagea de lui et regarda Grégoire avec de gros yeux. Celui-ci continuait à appuyer sur la détente, inlassablement.  
_ Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de balle. se risqua-t-elle à dire.  
Grégoire se figea. Cuddy arrêta de respirer. House se crispa. Tout se passa alors très vite. L'avocat leur balança l'arme à la figure et bondit vers le bureau. Le diagnosticien poussa Cuddy sur le fauteuil, attrapa le revolver et s'élança vers Grégoire. Il lui sauta dessus mais l'homme s'en débarrassa facilement. Difficile de faire le poids contre un homme valide quand on n'a qu'une jambe et un bras valides. House serra les dents et lui sauta à nouveau dessus, l'agrippant à la gorge. Grégoire attrapa alors une agrafeuse. Tout en se débattant, il lui planta une agrafe dans le doigt. House hurla et lâcha prise. Il s'écroula au sol tandis que Grégoire, avec frénésie, cherchait quelque chose de lourd à abattre sur lui. House rampa derrière le bureau. Grégoire attrapa la boule à neige et se redressa.  
_ Vive le vent d'hiver! s'exclama-t-il avant de faire le tour du bureau. Vous êtes pitoyable docteur Houw!  
Il s'écroula sur House. Cuddy venait de lui asséner un violent coup de canne sur la tête. Le diagnosticien le fit basculer sur le côté, lui monta dessus et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec la crosse du revolver. Il s'acharna ainsi sur le lui, laissant couler sa rage le long de ses veines.  
_ House! appela Cuddy.  
Il continua à abattre l'arme sur Grégoire qui ne bougeait déjà plus.  
_ House!  
Du sang commença à gicler sur son visage.  
Cuddy se jeta sur lui pour le stopper.  
_ House!  
Il se figea et lui lança un regard vitreux. La doyenne lui ouvrit délicatement les doigts et prit l'arme.  
_ C'est finit. murmura-t-elle.  
House, avec ce même regard absent, se releva sans bruit. Cuddy prit le pouls de Grégoire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son pouls était faible mais il était encore vivant, c'était le plus important. Elle se releva à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à House qui s'était éloigné. Elle s'apprêtait à briser le silence quand des policiers débarquèrent dans la pièce, arme au poing.  
_ Toujours là au bon moment. grommela House avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.  
_ Tout va bien? demanda l'un des policiers.  
_ Bien sûr! J'ai une balle dans l'épaule, une agrafe dans le doigt et je ne sens plus ma jambe droite. Oh mon Dieu! Je ne sens plus ma jambe droite!  
Cuddy éclata de rire.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

_ Y'a t'il un moyen pour que je la garde?  
Cameron lui lança un regard éberlué.  
_ Euh... Je pense oui... Mais pourquoi?  
House retira sa main de celles de Cameron et observa l'agrafe plantée dans sa main.  
_ Pour me rappeler...  
_ Vous rappeler quoi?  
_ Que je suis un gros con.  
Cameron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Pendant combien de temps vais-je devoir me balader avec mon bras en écharpe?  
_ Deux semaines ou plus. Encore un peu et la balle traversait votre épaule.  
_ Je sais.  
Cameron s'éloigna de lui pour jeter les compresses dans la poubelle.  
_ Tout ça est enfin fini.  
Elle lui sourit mais il resta de marbre.  
_ Vous n'avez pas été très loquace depuis que vous êtes sortit du bureau. Que se passe-t-il?  
_ Vous avez fini? Vous pouvez disposer.  
Cameron s'approcha de lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous trotte dans la tête pour que vous soyez ainsi? Si vous vous en voulez pour tout ça, sachez...  
_ Dehors.  
_ Très bien. Je vous laisse. Mais réfléchissez à deux fois avant de faire encore une connerie.  
_ J'ai mal...  
_ Tout le monde à mal. Arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort.  
_ Merci Thérésa, je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent.  
Cameron sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Peu de temps après, Cuddy y entra.  
_ L'officier de police sur lequel Grégoire a tirer est sauf. Je suis soulagée.  
House esquissa un faible sourire et se laissa glisser à terre.  
_ Tu vas mieux? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.  
House lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse. Cuddy lui prit la main et caressa la partie visible de l'agrafe.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ C'est tout moi ça.  
_ Ok pour la moquette, bizarre mais acceptable... Sauf qu'une moquette tâchée de sang n'est pas agrafée à ton doigt.  
_ Aucun risque d'infection. Mon organisme s'y habituera au bout d'un moment. J'ai une tante qui a un bout de verre dans la main. Depuis le temps, il a poli et elle ne le sent même plus.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ C'est un souvenir.  
_ Au lieu de tirer un trait sur les évènements, tu veux t'en imposer comme souvenir?  
_ Exactement.  
_ Tu te fais souffrir pour rien!  
_ J'aime la souffrance. C'est mon péché mignon...

_ ...

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
_ Fais ce que tu veux. dit-elle simplement.  
Il hocha la tête. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa son bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa... Mais House ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Elle se dégagea de lui et le questionna du regard. Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Je suis désolé.  
Le cœur de Cuddy commença à s'emballer.  
_ Désolé de quoi?!  
House inspira profondément avant de planter son regard dans celui de la doyenne. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer des mots pour qu'elle comprenne. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.  
_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
La respiration de House se fit plus lente, comme s'il s'obligeait à ne plus respirer.  
_ Ce genre de choses risque...  
_ Il n'y a pas d'hommes comme Grégoire à chaque coin de rue!  
_ Peut être mais je suis le type de personne qui déclenche leur folie ou se retrouve dans des situations délicates comme celle là!  
Il s'éloigna de Cuddy et lui tourna le dos, faisant mine d'être plus intéressé par ce qui se passait derrière la vitre.  
_ Je... Je préférerais que tu me donnes la véritable raison au lieu de t'embourber dans des thèses sans vraies argumentations.

_ ...

_ Je ne pourrais pas franchir les portes de cet hôpital et t'y croiser comme si de rien n'était...  
_ Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais démissionner.  
House ferma les yeux, écrasant ainsi une larme qui alla s'écraser sur ses lèvres.  
_ Tu... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi...  
House se racla la gorge mais ne répondit pas.  
_ Pourquoi t'obstiner à être malheureux!?!  
_ Je... Je ne mériterais pas...  
_ Quoi? Tu ne mériterais pas d'être heureux?! C'est ça?!  
_ Je ne te mérite pas! s'exclama House en faisant volte face.  
_ Tu... Tu pleures? murmura Cuddy.  
_ Bien sûr que non.  
_ Tu ne m'aimes pas alors...  
_ Bien sûr que si.  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Restons en là.  
Sans un regard, il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Cuddy le regarda s'éloigner. Elle dut prendre appui sur le lit pour ne pas s'écrouler. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et brûlèrent ses lèvres. Le froid étreignit son cœur et le pressa avec haine. Elle se sentait seule. Elle était seule... Elle le haïssait.

**FIN**


	25. Epilogue

A lire avec Human Nature - Michael Jackson

House fit un signe de tête à la serveuse. Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna de la table. Il prit sa tasse de café et en bu une gorgée. Le café français était une merveille. Rien à dire. Il se cala confortablement sur sa chaise et observa les alentours. Depuis qu'il s'était assis à cette table, il avait pu compter cinq vélos, six baguettes et une dizaine de cigarettes.  
_ Manque plus que les bérets. se dit-il en souriant.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous ? Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il avait été assez difficile pour lui de tirer un trait sur leur histoire… Mais il était intrigué de savoir pourquoi elle voulait le rencontrer.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit une table à l'intérieur ?  
House sursauta et se tourna vers elle.  
_ Il y a deux raisons pour cela, au choix… Première raison ; j'aime la vue sur le fleuve, je trouve cette ville magnifique alors j'en profite un max. Deuxième raison ; je suis un gros emmerdeur et je voulais te faire chier en prenant cette table dehors et en sachant que tu avais horreur de l'odeur de cigarette.  
_ Je vais choisir la première option pour éviter de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule.  
_ Toujours aussi charmante.  
_ Toujours aussi con.  
_ Mais je t'en pris ! Pose ton royal postérieur sur cette chaise qui borde ma table.  
Stacy lui fit un sourire carnassier et s'assit.  
_ En fait je n'ai rien à faire ici…  
_ Mais tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai voulu te voir.  
_ Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu as pris un billet d'avion juste pour me voir. Ton Apollon ne te procure plus de satisfaction au lit ? Tu as besoin d'un amant dans mon genre ?  
_ Mon Apollon va très bien. Merci de demander de ses nouvelles.  
_ Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
_ Tu es heureux ici ?  
_ La France est un magnifique pays. Ici, les gens n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Leurs injures sont variées, riches et magnifiques à entendre et prononcer. L'ironie est le maître mot dans leurs discussions. Ils ont une âme de révolutionnaires d'où la fréquence de leurs grèves. Ici, on ne se fait pas virer pour un oui ou pour un non. Mon patron est excédé mais ne peut rien faire contre moi. Pour une fois j'ai les droits de mon côté. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à traiter mes patients comme je les traite. Y'a un pédiatre à Grenoble* qui ne regarde même pas les enfants qu'il ausculte ! Il les manipule comme des objets, donne son diagnostique, ne sourit pas et fume ses clopes à longueur de journée sans se soucier des futurs cancéreux qui se trouvent dans son cabinet ! C'est génial !  
_ Mon Dieu…  
_ Ici, les gens cultivent l'hédonisme. J'aime ce pays. Sauf son président… Comme la majorité des français en fait. Ah et autre bémol… Ici, pas le droit de gober ma vicodin. C'est interdit. Au moins grâce à cette interdiction je n'ai pas replongé…  
Il fit un large sourire à son ex-femme et bu une gorgée de son café.  
_ Tu ne veux rien ?  
_ Non merci. répondit Stacy.  
_ Bon alors tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander si j'étais heureux ? Tu as ta réponse.  
_ Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu es seul ici. Triste et solitaire.  
_ Batman était triste et solitaire aussi.  
_ Je suis certaine que tu n'as aucun ami ici.  
_ Mon boulanger… Pierre… Paul Jacques !?  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter. Un an s'est écoulé depuis que tu t'es exilé ici…  
_ Je ne me suis pas exilé. J'ai gardé contact avec Jimmy criquet.  
_ Tu ne voulais faire souffrir personne quand tu as fuit comme un lâche mais…  
_ En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment fuit comme un lâche…  
_ L'hôpital a connu plusieurs pertes parce que son docteur fétiche s'est cassé. Wilson en est actuellement à sa onzième femme et Cuddy n'a plus goût à rien. Même son boulot a perdu de l'importance à ses yeux.  
_ C'est elle qui t'envoie ? Tu es venu me tirer les oreilles ?  
_ Elle te déteste.  
_ Parfait.  
_ Elle t'aime.  
House soupira.  
_ Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour elle.  
_ En tant qu'ex-femme, tu devrais plutôt être du côté du mal non ?  
_ Tu n'es qu'un sale con qui mériterait de finir ses jours tout seul mais Cuddy est une amie et je veux son bonheur, même si pour cela, elle doit être avec un con arrogant dans ton genre… Je la comprends un peu. A une époque j'étais comme elle…  
_ Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me forcer à rentrer ? Et tu crois que je vais fondre en larmes, avouer que tu as raison et te suivre sur la route du bonheur ?  
_ C'est à peu près ça oui.  
_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? La fumée de cigarette ne te réussie vraiment pas.  
_ J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu es parti.  
_ Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.  
_ Oh oui ! Et ça marche !  
_ Elle ira mieux bientôt…  
_ Je suis sûre que tu te le dis tout les jours ça.  
_ Il m'a fallu plus de cinq ans pour t'oublier toi.  
_ Vous vous connaissez depuis la FAC .  
_ Tu commences à me saouler. Je ne suis pas venu en France pour que mon ex vienne à son tour et me fasse la morale.  
_ Je souhaite que tu sois heureux.  
_ Et je le suis !  
_ Arrête de te mentir.  
_ Bon je suis malheureux et après ?! Je me complais dans cette pathétique existence !  
_ Cuddy est en France, pour une conférence. Je l'ai accompagné.  
_ Quoi ? s'étrangla House.  
_ Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans ce café et elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
Elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, posa un baiser sur la joue d'un House éberlué et s'éloigna.  
_ La salope… susurra House.  
Il bondit de sa chaise et entra dans le café.  
_ L'addition. s'il vous plait !  
Il s'empressa de payer le barman et s'élança vers la sortie. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec :  
_ Cuddy. souffla-t-il.  
Il avait oublié combien elle était belle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'émotion l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot. Mal à l'aise, House se passa la main derrière la nuque.  
_ Si tu cherches Stacy, elle vient de se casser en courant.  
Cuddy hocha la tête et tourna les talons.  
_ Tu m'as manqué. chuchota House .  
Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans son consentement.  
Cuddy se figea puis se retourna. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Tout en se frottant la joue, House sourit et dit à l'assemblée :  
_ Je ne l'ai pas volé celle là.  
Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Cuddy.  
_ Un café ? proposa House.

***

* ce pédiatre existe vraiment  
*

*

House jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. 13h… Mr Dupont allait le tuer… Peu importe. Il n'y avait pas d'heure pour poser une lettre de démission. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. Elle était nue et magnifique. Nue et lovée dans ses bras. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Son regard tomba sur l'agrafe plantée dans son doigt. Des flashs traversèrent alors son esprit. Il n'avait rien à faire là…  
_ Quand nous serons rentrés, je te ferai enlever ce truc de la main.  
House leva le bras et son regard croisa celui de Cuddy.  
_ Il est temps de tourner la page. reprit-elle.  
Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son torse puis l'agrippa au niveau des joues.  
_ Est-ce bien clair ?  
House hocha vivement la tête. Cuddy sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le menton. Le diagnosticien lui caressa délicatement la joue puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à ses baisers ponctués de sourires. Oui… Ponctués de sourires… Parce que qu'après un an d'aveuglement, il se sentait à nouveau heureux et souriait enfin au bonheur qu'il avait réintégrer dans sa liste de contacts.


End file.
